º Estos Somos Nosotros º
by Juny S. Tao
Summary: [ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!].Sólo una 'sana' reunión entre las tres inseparables amigas, pues, no podían quedar olvidadas. JOJOJO! Muchas malas palabras, morbo, un ligero RenxPilika y Jeanne sufre de una crisis egosexual xD.[DIVERSIÓN ASEGURADA! x3]
1. Capitel A1

"**Estos Somos Nosotros"**

**Autora: **Juny S. Tao

**Dedicado A: **NadesikoTakase (Mi nee-san de por vida 0 ¡TE AMO, BRUJA!)

**Fecha de Término: **31 de Diciembre del 2005

**Pareja:_ Hao n' Jeanne_**, principalmente, pero como consecuencias de la historia o xq simplemente se me dio la gana, algo de Hao n' Lyserg, pero sólo son 4 líneas. Así q homofóbics NO se asusten. u.ú

**Contenido:** Muy vulgar y morboso, como sólo mi nee-san suele ser xP. Cómo dije, este fic está amoldado a la personalidad de mi hermanita, osease está repleto de malas palabras, perversión, dobles sentidos, mucha baba y, por supuesto, verán a la protagonista consumir Kleenex en cantidades industriales. xDD Así que este fic no está recomendado xa personas sensibles, sin sentido del humor, castas de mente y con tendencia a ser completamente criticonas¿me dejo entender?

**Preliminares: **

**1). **Antes que nada debo decir que este fic jamás estuvo en mi mente xa ser publicado en Fanfiction, sólo fue un lindo regalo que me alenté a hacer xa regalárselo a mi hermanita x su cumpleaños, con ella de protagonista. Estoy muy feliz xq le ENCANTÓ xDD

**2). **Fue gracias ella, que me jodía en cada mail xD, q me decidí a publicarlo, modificado obviamente, ya que sé q la mayoría de los lectores les interesa un menudo rábano un OC como prota, y encima con Hao de pareja -.-ÛÛ

**3). **Fic de **5 a 6 capítulos,** máximo. **Lemon** en el último. n.n

**¡Ah! Y todo el fic es desde el POV de Jeanne, okis. n.n**

**-.Capítulo I.-**

Ya habían pasado más de 4 horas y aún no querían que moviera mi trasero de esta fría silla metálica. Las paredes de tono violáceo me hacían pensar una vez más que me encontraba en un cuarto esperando al taaaan ansiado ginecólogo xa que me diera la mala nueva, claro, después de todo, estar en pelota sería mejor carga que toda esta mierda. Aún espero y mi cabeza vuelve a ladearse con cansancio mientras un sonoro suspiro de aburrimiento sale de mi garganta, esperando ser oído. Mi largo cabello ahora está todo revuelto y frunciendo el ceño recuerdo todo el tiempo que tardé delante de ese espejo traicionero a que un mísero puto moño se asentara entre mis antes delgadas y brillantes hebras. Siento una ligera punzada en mi costado izquierdo que me hace doblarme un poco haciendo sonar esos modernos brazaletes gruesos y fríos que me mantienen aferrada a esta barra de metal pegada a la pared. Ahora que lo pienso, fue una malísima idea dejarla al natural, un ligero tono ocre se vería mejor, pero que esperar de nuestros 'guardianes de la ley'. Ruedo los ojos con ironía y sin más me recuesto en el espaldar mirando la suciedad acumulada en una de las esquinas del techo. Abro mis ojos de par en par¡Un espantoso bicho de 8 patas q vive de porquerías me mira! . ¡Arg, mierda! Y yo que pensaba q haber escuchado gemidos q no excitarían ni un puto ápice era miserable.

-Srta. Takase, ya es hora.-

Escucho una voz grave que me habla con distinguida lentitud mientras el sonido de tacones se va acercando poco a poco. Tiran de mi muñeca¡Ah! Por fin me van a quitar estas porquerías. Sonrío un poco, pero a los segundos frunzo el ceño viendo como me vuelven a encerrar mis lindas manitas entre ese par de aros de metal para que después me hagan caminar jalándome de uno de mis brazos. Pequeñas cascaditas caen x mis mejillas a la vez que una horrible sensación de pena me invade¡Necesito un baño! T0T

A ver, a ver, lindo espejito retrovisor¿Qué mierda fue lo que me pasó? n.n Sonrío falsamente mientras veo reflejado mi rostro cerca del reflejo de un tipejo muy feo con poblado bigote y gorra azul que maneja sin voltear a ningún lado. Yo toda obediente me senté sin decir nada después de que me arrojaran al asiento trasero con toda la delicadeza del mundo puesta en unas manos con manicura extraviada y uña del meñique más larga que mi lista de castigos sexuales. Un momento¿Qué es ese ruido? O.o Miro de reojo a la persona que está sentada a mi lado derecho y después de escuchar un segundo carraspeo veo con asco un hilo de baba correr desde la comisura de los labios empezando a caer hasta llegar al cuello de su camisa blanca que al parecer necesita una segunda lavada urgentemente. Retiro mi vista de inmediato y prefiero recrearme un rato viendo los jardines de la escuela más ricachona de la zona. No sé como diablos se llama, pero lo que sí sé es que hay la mercancía más demandada en mi mercado, además de tener los causantes de mis tantos sueños húmedos y unos cuantos reales, claro está. Las nubes han empezado a acumularse y a oscurecerse notablemente ante mis ojos carmesí, el clima sigue igual de neutral, para mí, por que la mujer -no-sé-que-significa-una-ducha- parece tener frío ya que refriega sus brazos con fervor con ambas manos cruzadas. Hace gestos que me provocan vomitar sobre sus falda gris, que la mera verdad está para cambiarla x unas monedas, además de unos dulces pasados. Oh, por Dios¿Cuándo mierda dejara de babearse conciente? ¬¬ Qué asco.

-¿Cuánto falta, eh? Quiero ir al baño.-

-Y a mí que diablos, espérate a que lleguemos, mujer.-

-Si, claro.-

Juro que me vuelve a contestar después de chuparse ese hilo de baba y la boto del auto de una patada en el culo, maldita asquerosa; espero que no me la pongan de custodia.

-Oiga, chofer¿Faltará mucho?-

-Unos 15.-

-¡Takase¡Ya cállate y deja de joder, niña¡Recuerda que vas presa, no a visitar a tu cocha abuela!-

Y esta que se le quemaron los frijoles ¬¬Û¿Qué no tengo q tener a la vieja de mi vieja viva en dos patas xa que la insulte? Pinche gorda sebosa...ya verá cuando me suelten y…

-Oye¿Qué no me oyes? Bájate.-

-¡Oh, si! Jeanne se bajará y se llevará el auto consigo. ¿Qué no ve que estoy E-S-P-O-S-A-D-A, carajo! Òó.-

Un grito se ahoga en mi garganta al sentir un dolor un poco más arriba de mi nuca, al parecer no le agradó mi culto y refinado vocabulario. Por inercia llevé mis manos hacia la parte trasera de mi cabeza para tratar inútilmente de disminuir el dolor, la gorda esa tiene más fuerza que yo. Así, a jalones de pelo, me sacó del auto con furia arrojándome sin ninguna consideración sobre un piso áspero que de hecho ya me raspó las rodillas, al llevar yo una minifalda q dejaba poco a la imaginación, ya sea creativa o idealista. Me levantó del brazo sin esperar alguna vulgar queja mía y me llevó dentro de un edificio de un piso con aspecto lúgubre: paredes pintadas de gris oscuro, puertas de madera oscura, algunas con rejas antepuestas y en el techo descascarado lámparas de segunda con focos diske ahorradores, algunos empezaban a parpadear.

-¿Podría moderarse¡No soy un animal!-

-Pues te comportas como uno, y uno muy salvaje.-

-¿Debería reírme por eso¿Fue chiste o sarcasmo? ¬¬.-

-Ninguno, la pura verdad. ¡Y ya deja de ladrar y camina más rápido¡No voy a cargarte!-

-Ta mare ùÚ…Vieja de…-

-¡Ahí están¡Nro. 56 y 79, vengan acá!-

Detuve mi paso al sentir mi brazo un poco liberado además de que ya no escuchaba los sonoros pasos de esas botas sucias. Ya habíamos caminado x unos 5 medio largos pasillos cuando decidió parase de golpe y gritar no sé que cosa del 56. Levanté mi mirada y pude ver a un par de mujeres, chicas en realidad, acercarse con cara de pocos amigos hacia nosotras. Una de ellas era un poco más alta que yo, cabello en un moño, era verde, uno muy lindo, ojos violetas, y un rostro y cuerpo muy refinados y delgados. Usaba unos jeans ceñidos algo viejos, botas grises y una camiseta sin mangas verde pardo. Pude ver que en una de sus orejas llevaba un lindo pendiente en forma de dragón, mientras que en la otra…¿Qué mierda es eso? Oo

-¿Qué¿Algo malo pasó?-

-No. Ya terminó su rato de limpieza, regresarás a tu celda.-

-¿Cómo que ya terminó¡No han pasado más de 10 minutos¡Debe de estar bromeando!-

La otra, la más pequeña, reclamó sin esperar nada alzando la voz como perro asediado x un hombre de la perrera. Era un poco más baja q la chica de coleta, pero esta tenía el cabello suelto de un color azulado, muy largo, hasta la cintura casi. Usaba una falda de tela áspera y corriente color negra, la cuál hacía resaltar ese trasero que se veía bastante firme además de las piernas, en las cuales llevaba botas de soldado, estas estaban sucias y algo rasgadas. Llevaba una camiseta igual a la otra. Genial, y yo con un vestido asqueroso de 2 x medio que encontré tirado x ahí, además de usar unas zapatillas más chiquitas que hueco de aguja.

-¡Cállate! Ya váyanse.-

.-Mierda…¬¬.-

Todas escuchamos la lisura que se mandó después de esa orden, pero…¡Aún no sé que mierda tenían en la oreja! ¬u¬

-¡Me queda más grande que San Grande! Señora¿No tiene algo MÁS pequeño?-

La mujer con cara nada afable me vio de reojo y se dio la vuelta xa empezar a buscar x centésima vez gracias a mis reclamos de chica insatisfecha. Aún no puedo acostumbrarme a la puta frase: 'Jeanne, estás en la cárcel, no en un burdel'. Ok, quizá ahí tampoco te dan buen servicio, es decir…tu das el servicio, pero…¡Ah! Q mierda. La cosa era simple: hace más de 40 minutos que me trajeron a rastras a este lugar todo maloliente y ahora luchaba x encontrar una camiseta que me quedara decentemente, no pretendía usar costales de papas sobre mi perfecto cuerpecito. La puerta se abre sin restricciones dejando pasar a la antigua babosa que me trajo hace rato. Se acerca hacia mí y mira a la otra mujer.

-No le queda nada, está muy flacucha.-

-¿Ah! Oó.-

-Carajo, ahora todas estas pendejas son más flacas de una escoba; tendremos que arreglárnoslas, mejor dicho, arreglártelas.-

Me miró con burla y me esposó con ambas manos detrás de mi espalda, hago una mueca, un poco más y me termina x zafar el brazo. En fin, ya me empezó a pasear como perro otra vez. ¡Por un carajo, ya suélteme! .

Llegamos a un pasillo corto algo ancho con una puerta de metal al final. La mujer me jaló hasta dejarme frente a una mesita con una cajita de cartón vacía al medio, además de tener una bolsa de tela apoyada en una de las patas delanteras. Me quitó las esposas y las tiró sobre la mesa con la delicadeza de un elefante.

-Quítate todo, rápido.-

-¿Cómo dice? ô.ó.-

-Que te kites todo, ya te voy a llevar adentro.-

Ahora si tendré q poner en práctica lo que empecé a pensar en el momento en que no me dejaron salir de la comisaría: buscar un plan de esos absurdos que al final te cachan al momento de estar libre y haces tu estúpido baile de caderas; por lo menos lograste pisar la calle. Vi como la custodia acercaba la caja de cartón hacia mí y del bolsillo de su blusa sacaba algo muy pequeño que no logré ver bien. Tras un segundo grito bajé el cierre de mi vestido corto y me lo quité ante la mirada fija de la vieja esa, quedé en mi diminuta ropa interior. Como si fuera un títere, mis brazos se cruzaron delante de mi pecho mirando con una mueca.

-¿Y ahora qué¿Me quedaré así a congelarme o qué diablos, eh? ¬¬.-

La mujer no dijo nada, sólo me rodeó un par de veces sin despegar su mirada inquisidora de mi cuerpecito, yo empezaba a calentarme de furia, pero créanme q si hubiera sido un custodio todo wenote y con la _pistola_ dispuesta, me calentaría x otra cosa. La vieja yuca esa seguía mirándome. Había estirado mis brazos, me palpó el busto bajo mi mirada punzante y mi trasero se convirtió en sus bolas quita-stress x unos segundos, espero que no piense q esto me excitará¡De ninguna manera!

-Perfecta. Creo que le gustarás.-

-¿Qué cosa? ò.ó ¡Soporté que me metiera mano x todos lados y ahora opina descarada¡Es usted una vieja tocha de mierda! ÒÓ-

A este punto pude escuchar las paredes retumbar, ya me habían dicho que tenía voz de angelito de la guardia. La mujer esa no perdió un minuto más y me lanzó en la cara la bolsa que anteriormente estaba en la mesa.

-Vístete. El director te espera en su oficina.-

-¿Y eso xa qué? Yo no quiero verle la cara a otro viejo pajero del demonio.-

Mis expectativas andaban x los suelos. El director quería verme no sé xa que turrada esta vez¿No se suponía que merezco una castigo x ladrona? Valla que tengo q actualizarme con esto de las prisiones y la ley, cada día se vuelve más loca.

Me hicieron sentar x no sé que vez en el día. Pude ver el cielo ya oscurecido x una pequeña ventanilla a la altura del techo frente a mí. Mis manos seguían esposadas y yo ya estaba vestida con una especie de bata negra que me llegaba debajo de las rodillas; estas mujeres si que desconocen el sentido del estilo y la moda ¡Dónde quedaron mis botas de marca! T0T Aquí sólo me darán chanclas viejas y 3 tallas más grandes. Injusticia. ¬w¬

-Pasa, Takase.-

Me llamó x mi reconocido apellido y x inercia me paré perezosa y caminé con lentitud hasta entrar en una oficina con puerta de roble, la misma que traía una placa que decía 'Director', osease andaba en la oficina del viejito turro ese que de seguro no kiere más de joder con mi pulcra persona. u.û

Pensé un momento en mirar de frente al cabrón ese, pero la elegancia de ese moderado lugar llamó mi atención sin sentir nada. Las paredes eran de un granate algo claro mientras que el piso estaba revestido de una alfombra que se veía muy suave, agradable si eres un lindo gatito engreído. El ambiente era acogedor, si, aún no puedo creer que dije 'acogedor' en una cárcel. Olía a vainilla fresca, además de que un librero al lado de la entrada me hacía sentir más enana de lo que era, bueno, no taaanto tampoco. Avancé después de sentir un ligero empujón en mi cintura xa luego escuchar la pesada puerta cerrarse. Mis piernas estaban demasiado intimidadas xa avanzar alguito.

-Buenas tardes, Srta. Takase.-

Regresé la vista al frente ya que estaba entretenida mirando un cuadro abstracto algo muerto a decir verdad. Esa voz era grave y sexy, como de esas que te llaman con deseo y…

-¿Srta. Takase? Le estoy hablando.-

Desperté de un excelente futuro sueño húmedo que me mantendría en el baño un buen tiempo, además, esa voz me llamaba como la miel llama a los osos. Por fin, después de divagar un rato sobre el hecho de sentirme excitada con un saludo, miré a mi interlocutor.

-O(((O.-

O-M-G ¿Cómo fue que Dios fue TAN generoso con este tipo? Si es un sueño, quiero que se convierta en mi mejor sueño sexual con insinuaciones rape, además de un poco de masoquismo mutuo y ¬…¿No pido mucho, vdd? Preferí guardarme las peticiones a mi subconsciente y deleitarme con esa exquisita figura que tenía enfrente. Si así son todos los directores turros, robaré o mataré más seguido, lo juro.

Nunca me topé con unos ojos tan fieros y deseosos. Eran negros, profundos; te incitaban a ver dentro de ellos. No podía negar que aquel rostro algo bronceado me encantó desde la primera milésima de segundo: fracciones perfectas, labios carnosos y sensuales, además de tener un cuello largo y que me invitaba a lamerlo y morderlo sin restricción alguna. Una cabellera exquisita de un hermoso color castaño, sujeta en una coleta que caía con elegancia sobre uno de sus hombros y que lograba una perfecta combinación con su camisa beige. ¡Ah! Me estoy babeando…OoÛ

-Presiento que el lugar la ha afectado un poco¿Se siente mal?-

-N-no, claro que no.-

Logré responder con la poca cordura que me quedaba, pensé q el don del habla se había ido a jalar x un rato dejándome sola, pero no. Levanté mis manos y traté de arreglarme un poco el cabello con las manos aún esposadas, cosa que no ayudó muxo q digamos. Hizo un ademán con su fina mano y me invitó a tomar asiento en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio que gritaban elegancia fuertemente. Al sentarme me pude dar cuenta de lo mal que me quedaba ese puto uniforme mal hecho, me hacía las caderas tan gordas como una lancha de pesca. Mi ceño se frunció automáticamente.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

Otra vez ese sensual sonido, apuesto mi trasero que sus cuerdas vocales son de oro purísimo. Sonreí un poco y me crucé de piernas recogiendo hacia arriba la falda del uniforme.

-Jeanne Takase, señor director.-

-Ya veo. ¿Extranjera? Su rostro no es muy…japonés q digamos.-

-Padre japonés, madre italo-francesa. Nacida en Alemania, crecida en Japón.-

-Entiendo. Asakura Hao, japonés y director de tu nuevo hogar.-

Y me extendió esa mano que hacía volar mi imaginación recreando escenas políticamente inmorales, bien, no sé que me cogió ese segundo en que la tomé. Una ligera corriente me electrizó x completo hasta quedar varada en medio de cada uno de mis pechos, valla, ahora se lo que te causa tocar a tu principal fantasía sexual. Solté su mano y regresé las mías a mi regazo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Pude ver que tiene una blanca dentadura, pero lo que más me gustaron fueron esos inusuales pendientes en su oreja derecha, le daban un toque medio inframundis, no sé.

-Oh si, nuevo hogar.-

Él rió un poco echándose xa atrás en la silla. ¡Waaa! Fuertes pectorales, este jo de puta me está incitando demasiado, debo ser fuerte¡Jeanne si se puede! ò.ób

-¿Cuántos años tienes?.-

-Tengo…25 n.n-

-Mentirosa, tienes 19.-

Me sentí más roja q la hemorragia que se suponía venir cuando llegué aquí. El intento de subirme la edad xa diske impresionar a ese papazote fue todo un fiasco y pasé de Guatemala a Guatepeor, arg ¬(((¬. Lo que más me extrañó es q me desmintió con cierto tono divertido, nada de enojos ni frustraciones x niñas mentirosas como yo.

-Si lo sabe, entonces xa que pregunta u.ú.-

-Vamos, no te enojes. Jeanne…¿Puedo llamarte x tu nombre, cierto?-

Por un momento de mis labios saldría un 'Llamame como te dé la gana mientras me des con todo' ¬

-Si, como usted guste, señor.-

-Bueno. Podrías contarme¿Qué tontería hiciste para llegar aquí?-

-No son tonterías, robar para sobrevivir no son tonterías.-

Mi lado serio y realista salió a flote. Lo miré a la defensiva haciendo q mis pupilas se contrajeran todo lo que podían. El borró su sonrisa y apoyó su mentón sobre una de sus manos que hacía de soporte. Su mirada se fijaba en una comprensiva y curiosa x saber que wevaba hice y x la cuál estoy metida en este lugar. Aspiré profundo y solté todo en un largo suspiro.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Le contaré si es lo que desea.-

-Es lo que más deseo ahora.-

Q lindo tono, me pareció el de un padre hablándole a su incomprendida hija adolescente que se pastelea y quiere ayudarla. Es tan sexy y tierno a la vez. Empiezo a pensar que existe la perfección en este putrefacto mundo.

-Bueno, yo…lo que sucede es que…-

**.FlashBack.**

Una mañana más despertando entre la frialdad y el silencio, todavía agradezco el haberme hecho protegida de la dueña de un burdel, una mujer de nivel moderado que me da un plato de comida y un techo donde caerme muerta. Me siento al borde de la cama que me cedió desde hace unas semanas y miro x la ventana: el cielo está claro, quizá salga algo de sol.

-¡Jeanne¿Estás despierta?-

-¡Si, ya voy!-

Dejaron de tocar la puerta, era una de las señoritas que vivían y trabajaban en ese lugar; esos golpeteos a cortas horas matinales me producen jaqueca mortal. Después de desperezarme un buen tiempito, me levanto y me dirijo al baño a darme un rápido baño de agua fría xa despejarme x completo.

Lo único que adoro de este lugar es la exquisita comida que me entrega Mariana, la muchacha que tocó mi puerta xa despertarme. La noche anterior tuve una farra mortal con unas tipas que suelen venir x esta cuadra. Nos fuimos al bar de enfrente y…weno, lo que sea. Salgo de la regadera y después de secar mi cabello con la única toalla que cuelga de mi perchero, me visto con un conjunto de ropa interior negra y una minifalda apretada junto con una camiseta de manga tres cuartos azul. Lavo mis dientes a la vez que hago caras de deficiente mental frente al espejo tratando de alegrarme el día, pero lo único que consigo es hacerme daño en las encías con las cerdas. Después de mi pequeña sesión en el baño, salgo y me coloco unas zapatillas, bastante usadas, que suelo usar dentro del piso donde vivo con mi 'madre'.

-¿Qué te paso!-

-Fueron los de la 35, volvieron a venir y me golpearon xq no les quería dar el dinero.-

-Malditos hijos de puta…-

Mis dientes rechinaron con furia a la vez que atraía contra mí el golpeado rostro del niño sentado a mi lado. Taishi, un menudo pequeño de 12 años es quien nos ayuda con las ventas de algunas cosas que solemos hacer, usamos el dinero obtenido en la comida del día xa él, sus hermanos y algunos niños más, pero esta vez, como algunas otras, los malditos pendejos de la calle 35 se volvieron a robar todo el buen lote de dinero que traía en sus bolsillos. En ese momento apreté mis ojos al escuchar como el pequeño empezaba a sollozar sobre mi pecho, era tan indefenso, pero ¡NO¡Tenía que existir gente mal nacida con nada mejor que hacer que venir y golpear fuertemente a un niño sin fuerzas¡Son unos perros hijos de las remil putas! O

-Jenny-chan¿Qué vamos a comer ahora?-

Bajé mi mirada y se me hizo un tajo en el corazón al ver esos ojitos caramelo, húmedos, verme con preocupación. Yo apreté los ojos una vez más y me levante con decisión. Volteé a ver al pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Diles a los demás que me esperen detrás de la calle 20, en 1 hora estaré allí.-

Y no sé cómo salí corriendo tan rápido como me dieron las piernas. Tenía una idea en mente y lo único que necesitaba era un pequeño juguetito, unos lentes oscuros y una gorra con visera.

-Bueno, ruego xq nada malo pasé…¡Pero que cojudéz digo¡Yo voy a hacer algo malo! ¬¬Û.-

Respiré profundo antes de cruzar la calle. Al llegar a la otra acera, acomodé la gorra negra que traía y el arma debajo de la chaqueta que saqué de la oficina de mi madrastra, la usaba xa emergencias, tu sabes, capos borrachos, narcos con hambre de sexo salvaje q quedan insatisfechos y ese tipo de cosas comunes. En fin, la hora de hacer lo que voy a hacer ha llegado. Extrañamente no me siento asustada ni mucho menos nerviosa, siento que mi alma está llena. Voy a hacer esta babosada x el bien de una pequeña familia que no tiene que llevarse a la boca x culpa de unos sucios maleantes sin corazón.

Camino con normalidad hacia la puerta de la tienda que al entrar suena una campanita, haciendo que más de uno se me quede viendo, sonrío con naturalidad y me acerca a la caja después de coger una caja de puré instantáneo q estaba en oferta. La delicada cajera me sonríe y después de recibirme la caja, meto la mano debajo de mi chaqueta y le muestro la cola del arma. Ella suelta la caja al dar un salto de la impresión, pero mi mirada amenazante sobre los anteojos la advierte.

-No grites o te irá peor.-

Ella no me contestó, sólo atinó a levantar la caja del suelo y la colocó en el mostrador.

-Dame todo lo que tengas en caja¡Ahora!-

-S-si.-

Obediente como se ve y como dice su patético delantal de 'Estoy a su servicio', abre la caja registradora y con habilidad saca unos cuantos billetes, los agrupa y me los pasa con lentitud arrastrándolos x sobre el mostrador. Estiro mi mano con rapidez y los meto todos en mi bolsillo trasero, no eran demasiado, total acababan de abrir hace unas horas. Después de efectuado el atraco, le sonrío complacida y con un 'Gracias' me retiro satisfecha sin esperar que fuera del lugar un policía me veía con enojo. Se acercó a mí y sacando su arma, me ordenó colocarme de bruces contra el asfalto.

-No te muevas. ¡Al piso, carajo!-

-oo-

No pude decir nada más que arrodillarme y quedar boca abajo en la acera. Escuché con pesadez como pedía una patrulla x radio como si fuera una maleante loca con sed de sangre y q debería ser llevaba a la silla eléctrica. Mis ojos se aguaron por un momento a la vez que mordía mis labios con furia y mis puños se apretaban de tal forma de mis uñas llegaran a hacerme daño; todo había salido tan mal, tan mal, que mi frustración no me permitiría defenderme.

Un par de manos subieron de mis tobillos a mis caderas y de mis caderas a mi cintura y busto, pero antes de eso, quitó el arma de mi cinto y la descargó dejándola a un lado. Pude ver esto y también todo el tumulto de gente que empezaba a acumularse alrededor. Si no me equivoco la cajera tb estaba allí, mirándome con expresión relajada y con ambas manos sobre su pecho, estaba feliz que me hallan agarrado.

-Valla, valla, robando el dinero de caja xa variar. Es la primera vez que te veo x estos lares¿Quién diablos eres, muchacha?-

Con una de sus manos me quitó la gorra y con la otra hizo mi rostro a un lado a la vez que me quitaba las gafas. Lo vi de reojo con mis ojos ya medios húmedos a la vez que soltaba un gruñido.

-Ay linda, no sé por qué lo hiciste, pero tendrás que venir con nosotros.-

Como siempre, no dije ni una maldita sílaba a la vez que era levantada del piso y me llevaba consigo hacia la patrulla recién estacionada en frente de la acera. Sin mostrar resistencia ingresé al asiento trasero, ya llevaba las esposas puestas y mi vista se recreó con una mujer regordeta con una camisa blanca algo amarillenta, kien me veía con cara de matona de esquina. Suspiré resignada.

**.FlashBack.**

-Ya veo. Entonces no eres una maleante o.ô.-

-¡Claro que no, idiota! ò.ó-

No sé xq lo dije. Así lo único q pude hacer fue llevar mis dos manos esposadas hacia mi rostro y taparme la bocota mientras que las cejas del hombre frente a mí se levantaban con algo de asombro.

-Y-yo…yo lo siento, no…-

-No, está bien, no importa u.uÛ.-

-¡De verdad lo siento, no me castigue, por fis! ; w ; Yo no kiero ir a…-

A este punto ya estaba parada con ojitos suplicantes dando pequeños saltitos inquietos rogando xa de que no me metiera a la celda de castigo con toooodas esas ratas gordas que se cuelan x el escusado en las noches T.T, luego se me suben, me muerden y sufriría de peste bubónica y…y…y…

-¡Ya, Jeanne¡No te preocupes!-

-¿Uh? o.o.-

-Cálmate, no sufrirás de peste bubónica.-

-¿Ah?-

Se preguntarán xq mi respuesta fue tan compleja como un elaborado y vocalizado 'Ah' o un 'Uh', pues puede ser xq sus puras y bellas manos de hombre sensual estaban sobre mis brazos, tocándolos sobre esa chusca tela que me quitaba un poco el frío. Ahora que lo podía ver de cuerpo completo, me di cuenta de las fortificadas piernas que se manejaba, eran como pilares sosteniendo una estructura magnífica como era su cuerpo. Me llevaba un poco más de una cabeza, ya que mi vista se tuvo que elevar considerablemente. Usaba unos elegantes pantalones marrones ceñidos a sus buenas piernas a la vez que algunas llaves bailaban colgando de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué peste de quién? o.oÛ.-

-No importa -.-Û, mejor sentémonos.-

-Bueno, como kiera.-

-Llámame x mi nombre, somos casi de la misma edad, así que…-

-¿Cómo que…? Ahora me dirá que tiene 23 años, un muy joven director de cárcel que…-

-Tengo 21 en realidad.-

Lo miró asombrada¿Desde cuando se podía ser carcelero tan joven? Oo Si lo hubiera sabido capaz y me vuelvo policía motorizada. ¬¬ Yo que me mato trabajando de mesera x un puto salario miserable q no me alcanza ni xa comprarme un pan dulce.

-Si, soy bastante joven, pero no trabajo akí oficialmente, el verdadero director en mi hermano.-

-Oh, ya veo. Es demasiado joven xa trabajar como tal. u.û.-

-Es mi gemelo n.n-

Caída de mí parte. Sigo quejándome acerca de las injustas remuneraciones que me otorgan. De seguro su padre es un tío narco q se pudre en plata sólo x abastecer a cuanto pastrulo con guita se le cruza.

-Cuéntame sobre ti¿Qué hacías antes de ser arrestada?-

-Trabajaba en un bar.-

-¿Bar de que tipo?-

-Pues uno de hombres, usted sabe de esas chicas que…¡Nah! Olvídelo, es demasiado . .-

Muejeje Hay que hacerlos caer en la tentación de saber, así se ven más irresistibles, kisá hasta les excita tener a una nudista delante de ellos contándoles sus atrocidades.

-¿Eras…eras bailarina nudista?-

-Bueeeeeno, si lo quiere ver así 9.9.-

Me crucé de brazos y vi de reojo como su rostro se ponía blanco, eso se me hizo raro, normalmente se relamen los labios y te miran con hambre. o.o

-Explícate, Jeanne.-

-Pues yo creí q les decían meseras, también sirvo tragos, dicen que tengo un excelente toque con el whisky.-

-Valla, parece q eres una caja de sorpresas.-

-Muxas, señor director, muxas sorpresas.-

**0.o – Fin Capítulo A1 – o.0**

**Notas Extras: Espero les halla gustado. Es un fic que me divierte muxo, la vdd es que aún reflexiono sobre mis aptitudes como escritora de fics 9.9, o creo que influye el hecho que mi manita linda y yo somos un dúo anti-plagiable (osease NADIE osaría a plagiar nuestro estilo fraterno, ne? ¬¬)**

**Bueno, esta es la 1º parte del cap 1. Como el fic está completo y terminado, pues mis excusas no vendrán del lado de 'gomen ne u.u, estoy falta de imaginación e inspiración…' así que NADA! Serán actualizaciones seguidas y aviso que la vdd y los RR no importan muxo sólo he modificado y subido este fic x petición de mi nee-san, q de vdd y se lo merece n.n (Besitos, linda!)**

_**¡GRACIAS!**_

**2006 © Juny S. Tao**


	2. Capitel B1

**º Estos Somos Nosotros º**

**Autora: **Juny S. Tao

**Dedicado A: **NadesikoTakase (Mi nee-san de por vida n0n ¡TE AMO, BRUJA!)

**Fecha de Término: **31 de Diciembre del 2005

**Pareja:_ Hao n' Jeanne_**, principalmente, pero como consecuencias de la historia o xq simplemente se me dio la gana, algo de Hao n' Lyserg, pero sólo son 4 líneas. Así q homofóbics NO se asusten. u.ú

**Contenido:** Muy vulgar y morboso, como sólo mi nee-san suele ser xP. Cómo dije, este fic está amoldado a la personalidad de mi hermanita, osease está repleto de malas palabras, perversión, dobles sentidos, mucha baba y, por supuesto, verán a la protagonista consumir Kleenex en cantidades industriales. xDD Así que este fic no está recomendado xa personas sensibles, sin sentido del humor, castas de mente y con tendencia a ser completamente criticonas¿me dejo entender?

**Preliminares: **

**1). **Antes que nada debo decir que este fic jamás estuvo en mi mente xa ser publicado en Fanfiction, sólo fue un lindo regalo que me alenté a hacer xa regalárselo a mi hermanita x su cumpleaños, con ella de protagonista. Estoy muy feliz xq le ENCANTÓ xDD

**2). **Fue gracias ella, que me jodía en cada mail xD, q me decidí a publicarlo, modificado obviamente, ya que sé q la mayoría de los lectores les interesa un menudo rábano un OC como prota, y encima con Hao de pareja -.-ÛÛ

**3). **Fic de **5 a 6 capítulos,** máximo. **Lemon** en el último. n.n

**¡Ah! Y todo el fic es desde el P0V de Jeanne, okis. n.n**

* * *

Ya son las 12:42 de la madrugada. Hace más de 3 horas que me trajeron a mi nueva celda, la cuál comparto con otras dos chicas, las mismas que conocí a distancia en el pasillo cuando llegué. No puedo creer toda la super mierda que me ha pasado estos 3 días: hace 2 días robé xa ayudar, hace 1 estaba encerrada en la comisaría sin comer ni nada con una guardiana que era más fea que payaso ralo y hoy, hoy soy una rea oficial dentro de una pequeña cárcel de mujeres jóvenes.

El fresco recuerdo de la larga conversación que entablé con el director del lugar aún pasea libremente x mi mente. A veces divago un poco con el raro hecho de haber entablado una 'amistad' con él, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que estamos en jerarquías demasiado lejanas, en sí, esto nunca debió ocurrir. La custodia que me trajo me dijo algo extraño: 'Veo que tienes suerte, linda', no entendí a qué se refirió, le pregunté y todo, pero siempre me contestaba con acertijos turros y eso. Por un carajo que no entiendo de sarcasmos y entreveros. ¬¬

Las dos muchachas que conocí: Jun, la del moño y Pilika, la del cabello largo, me hicieron sentir bien dentro de lo que cabe, es decir, nadie se siente bien en una cárcel. Son personas agradables, sin contar con el hecho de q una es una ladrona estafadora y la más chica una loca asesina deskiciada. ¿Pueden imaginarse como se carcajearon en mi cara cuando les dije q robe una bodega? ¬¬ Morí en vergüenza, quería q me tragara la tierra ese mismo instante. Pily, q es como me acostumbraré a decirle ahora a Pilika, me contó un poco acerca de lo que era vivir en una gran casa con otras enfermas con bajo autoestima, a veces me entra un poco de miedo, tiene una risa de adicta al crack Oo. Jun me relató algunas anécdotas acerca de cómo llegaron, como se conocieron, algunas vivencias y ese tipo de cosas, pero en sí, dicen que la comida no es mala. Un pensamiento voló x mi mente¿Dios me está premiando de cierta forma? No lo sé, aún no me desquicio arañando las paredes hasta sangrar ..Û Saliendo de todo eso¡Aún no sé que diablos llevaban en las orejas! T0T

0.o.0.o.0

-Jeanne…Jeanne…-

-No jodas, quiero dormir.-

-¡Pendeja, levántate ya!.-

¡Arg¡Qué frío! ; ; ¿Quién osa a levantarme de forma tan brusca, eh? Me doy vuelta y veo ante mí a una Pilika con el ceño fruncido estrujando la colcha con sus manos. Su mirada castaña era profunda y la verdad que prefería hacer lo que tenía que hacer antes de que a la mujer se le ocurra destazarme.

-Por un demonio, chica, es muy temprano.-

-Pena, Jeanne, tenemos que ganar lugar en el baño, no somos sólo nosotras 3¿recuerdas?-

-¿Dónde está Jun?-

-Ya se adelantó. Ella nos guarda lugar, faltan 10 minutos xa las 5. ¡Vamos, mueve tu trasero!-

Y así, sin decirme nada más me jaló del brazo y me sacó corriendo de la celda hacia los baños. Viéndola bien ahora con luz que se colaba x las pequeñas ventanas, la muchacha era muy bonita: cabello azulado, grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo delgado, pero tonificado, era un poco más pequeña q yo. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones holgados negros y la misma camiseta de ayer, por cierto¿Qué diablos me puse xa dormir? o.o¡Ah! Recuerdo q me quité esa horrible bata y…y…¡Ando corriendo desnuda, mierda!

-¡Pilika, detente¡Estoy desnuda, carajo¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso, perra! Òó.-

-No te preocupes, no soy lesbiana. Su pabellón está al lado norte.-

-Oh, gracias x la información. u.uÛ.-

Puedo imaginar las tremendas orgías que se armaran allí, después de declararme bisexual puedo expresar mi libre albedrío. Pero a quién culpamos, es una cárcel de mujeres LLENA de mujeres, cualquiera se vuelve lesbiana al estar aquí toooooodo el tiempo. Mientras yo pensaba en eso, la chica y yo seguíamos corriendo x los pasillos hasta q a lo lejos pude ver a Jun parada con unas toallas grises de baja calidad en su brazo. Cuando llegamos a su lado, nos sonrió a ambas y sin más entramos a ducharnos xa empezar un nuevo día.

-¿Agua fría, vdd?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? o.o.-

-Vida de protegida, ya sabes, sólo necesidades básicas: comida y lecho.-

-Comprendo.-

-Pues yo no¿Sabes lo que me costó acostumbrarme a la endemoniada agua helada? Por un carajo que la odio ¬¬.-

Jun y yo volteamos a ver a Pily, la cuál metía la mano a intervalos bajo el chorro pobre de agua que caía sobre el piso a desniveles con algunas canaletas de metal. Ya nos habíamos quitado la ropa y la única que faltaba quedar bajo el chorro era la de cabello cielo. Después de un jalón de mi parte quedó bajo el agua y entre gritos comenzamos a enjabonarla haciéndola reír y que olvidara el frío del agua. No puedo creer que me esté divirtiendo con esto, es decir estoy presa y me divierto, por Dios.

-Ahí vienen.-

Jun habló seca y segura haciéndonos parar en nuestro juego lésbico ya que Piliy y yo andábamos en el piso, ella tratándome de hacer tragar el jabón y yo estrujándole el pecho xa que se quitara de encima, todo era risa y risa, carcajada y carcajada, pero Jun nos hizo parar y coger nuestra ropa y meternos a uno de los cubículos de sanitarios.

-¿Qué…?-

Pero no quise terminar de preguntar ya que un ruido como de estampida de elefantes venía hacia nosotras. Tragué saliva y las miré: ambas estaban tranquilas, pero aún así muy calladas. Miré por la rendijas de la puertilla como cientos de mujeres venías corriendo xa ganar un chorro de fría agua. Algunas se peleaban a puño limpio mientras que otras simplemente aprovechaban xa robarse el chorrazo. Increíble la forma en que un poco de agua gélida se hacía desear.

-Pudimos haber muerto.-

-Créeme, es horrible quedar bajo esa turba enardecida.-

-¿Pilika quedó aplastada entre lesbianas, bisexuales y normales? xD.-

-No te burles ú.ù…¡No pude dormir en una semana! TwT.-

-o.òÛ Perdón.-

-u.uÛ-

0.o.0.o.0

Doblé las mangas de mi bata negra, empuñé mi cucharón y empecé a servir el desayuno. Siendo nueva como soy, me tocó preparar y servir el desayuno con otras 4 muchachas más. Yo, servicial como soy, esperé paciente a que terminaran de preparar los huevos revueltos mientras yo limaba mis uñas sentada sobre uno de los fregaderos. Al parecer, nadie notó mi presencia, mejor xa mí, ni siquiera tengo conceptos básicos o mínimos de lo que podría ser huevos revueltos con tocineta, pensé q esto era pan y agua caliente. -.-ÛÛ

-Oye, nueva, sírveme bien, no pretendo comer ralo esta mañana.-

Fruncí el ceño, fastidiada; mi cucharón tembló un poco. ¿Quién se cree que es¿La reina Isabel? Que le sirva bien su vieja, yo no soy su puta esclava. Le eché con enojo un poco de huevo sobre su bandeja derramando x los lados al usar más fuerza de la debida. Su vista me apuñaló duramente. Lanzó el azafate contra la pared creando un gran estruendo y haciendo de todas las reas voltearan a ver a la barra donde me encontraba con cucharón en mano a punto de ser atacada x una loca golosa. Pasé saliva a la vez que retrocedía un poco.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!-

Y el tan esperado golpe nunca llego, sólo sentí un ligero empujón que me hizo tambalearme y agarrarme de la pared más cercana. Abrí los ojos xa ver que diablos había pasado o que ráfaga de poder sobrenatural me había salvado de una muerte segura. Lo primero que observé fue una falda gris y unas piernas regordetas¡Era la custodia sebosa que me trajo! o.o

-Parate y sigue con tu labor, Takase. Deja de meterte en problemas desde que llegas ¬¬.-

-Si, si. u.ú.-

Mira nada más: me salva la vida, ok, exageré con eso de salvar la vida, pero esa cosota iba a aplastarme, moriría; el mundo aún no está preparado xa despedirse de Jeanne Takase. D Muajajaja

-¡TAKASE, MI COMIDA¡Deja de fantasear, x la puta!-

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¬O¬.-

0.o.0.o.0

Han pasado ya casi más de una semana y un grupo de reas somos llevadas a un campo de esparcimiento x buena conducta. ¿Qué dijiste, Jeanne es una mocosa malcriada? Ja-Ja Pues no, soy una chica muy limpia, ordenada y…como sea. La cosa es que el día anterior nos informaron que iríamos a practicar no sé que diablos a las campos a las afueras de la ciudad. Al día siguiente nos subieron a un bus algo maltrecho donde fácilmente entramos las 30 mejor ejem portadas. Me dio algo de pena que la pequeña Pilika no pudo venir, sólo Jun y yo fuimos requeridas ya que la tarada de Pily tuvo una pelea de gatas salvajes con nuestra vecina de celda x una revista de dudosa procedencia, justo cuando le pretendía hechar una ojeada u.ú, pero Jun sabe de una chica que abastece a la cárcel con cosas módicas al bolsillo.

-Jun¿A dónde vamos, ah?-

-No sé.-

-¿Cómo que no sabes! ò.o.-

-¡No sé, mujer! ¬.¬-

-Mentirosa. ¬.¬-

-¿Qué? No me hagas golpearte, Jeanne.-

-Bueno, no dije nada, ya. u.ú…Pero¿De verdad no sabes a dónde vamos? n.ñ.-

-¬¬Û N-O.-

-ùWú.-

Después de una hora larga de viaje, el autobús se abrió paso dentro de una fortaleza blindada con alambre de púas al término de las paredes y puertas de hierro fortificado. Miré curiosa x la ventana, pensando encontrar cientos de policías y cosas x el estilo, hasta un tanque pasó x mi mente, pero lo único que vi fueron cosas totalmente normales en un campo de esparcimiento. El bus se estacionó junto a otros buses que allí se veían, al parecer más reos con 'buen' comportamiento estaban akí. Me volví hacia Jun xa hacerle la misma pregunta de hace 5 minutos, pero descubrí que lo único que emitía su cuerpo inconsciente era un leve ronquido. ¬.¬Û

-Jun, llegamos.-

-….-

-ù.u.-

No tardaron muchos minutos en evacuarnos del trasporte viejo y llevarnos hasta formar un grupo uniforme algo alejado de la zona de estacionamiento. Mi boca conversaba amena con mi querida Jun, pero mi mente divagaba enteramente con los momentos que había pasado con Hao esa corta semana. Después de mi primer encuentro con el director pelilargo, estos se repitieron cada tarde a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Aún latía en mí el motivo x el cuál todos esos requerimientos, es decir, no era xa castigos, reclamos, noticias buenas o malas ni nada, eran simplemente xa charlar un rato y…conocernos. Conocernos. Diablos, desde exactamente una semana esa palabra se convirtió en mi favorita entre todas. Ese hombre me hacía sentir tan bien, además de que ahora lo llamaba x su nombre sin formalidades y xa mejores, ya no me llevaban esposada x) jeje. Hace un par de días tuve un altercado con una de las reas más viejas del lugar: una mujer entrada en años, machona a mí parecer xq caminaba como gorila centrado. Usaba unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta grande xa ella, ya que no tenía un cuerpo tan grande, pero si más que él mío. Para descanso mío no me hizo nada xq nuevamente la misma custodia que me trajo la hizo alejarse, ya era la segunda vez que hacía eso, me 'salvava la vida'. Intenté hablarle y cuestionarla x esas coincidencias, pero siempre me contestaba con monosílabos y me mandaba a aprovechar mi hora de esparcimiento junto a Pily y Jun, total, eran mis únicas amigas dentro de este lugar. Fuera de eso todo parecía normal: seguía levantándome antes de las 5 y jugaba con las chicas mientras nos bañábamos.

-Jeanne, nos llaman, muévete.-

-¡Ah, si, si! o.o.-

Justo cuando empecé a seguir a Jun, mi cabeza se giró involuntariamente y como un sueño mis ojos se toparon con una hermosa escena: ahí, recostado contra la puerta de un convertible negro, estaba mi hermoso Hao, vistiendo un elegante pantalón negro al igual que su camisa, la cuál traía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y sobre ella una corbata granate. Su cabello estaba amarrado a una cola de caballo alta dejando de algunos sensuales mechones rozaran su perfecto rostro moreno mientras que esos costosos lentes oscuros le daban un aire de elegancia que lo dejaban totalmente delicioso a la vista. Relamí mis labios un par de veces a la vez que agitaba un poco mi mano xa saludarlo desde lejos, el me correspondió con su típico ademán.

-¿A quién ves tanto, eh? ô.o.-

Jun se acercó a mí y después de seguir mi mirada se topó con lo que me estaba maravillando hace unos momentos. Ella se babeó de inmediato.

-Sabía que estaba bueno, pero esto ya es demasiado…-

Yo oí lejano su halago a MI hombre, si, lo es en mis sueños húmedos, los cuales aún no me dejan de perseguir y agobiar xD, mis noches han sido más placenteras desde entonces.

-Por lo que veo tienen un ligero lazo¿O me parece?-

-Tendría todos los lazos que se le pegaran en gana…soy toda suya….-

-¿Cómo? D Jejeje.-

- Jojojojo.-

-Ya, suficiente, vamos.-

-¬ ….-

-¡JEANNE¡Ya estás en el mundo de tus fantasías sexuales otra vez, mujer!-

Era el tercer zape que recibía ese día, al parecer ando más volada de lo normal y la dosis no fue tan fuerte 9.9. Pily debió meterle algo a mi café…¬.¬

-¡Perdón, perdón! ù.ú Es que no sé que me pasa, el simple hecho de verlo sonreírme me levanta no sé que cosa…-

-Es q el tipo te excita con sólo verlo, está que se le antoja a más del 98.8 del plantel.-

Jun rió con diversión sobre mi oreja haciéndome saltar un poco ante su cercanía y a lo sensitivo que puede ser mi sentido de la audición. No por nada me la pasaba robándome motas de algodón de la habitación de mi madrastra xa poder dormir las noches que llegaba con sus queridos al piso donde vivíamos. No era nada agradable escuchar gemidos muertos de dos viejos todos horn tratando de llevar un ritmo decente. Jun me vio bastante ansiosa con la presencia del pequeño tesoro que veía, pero no dijo nada y lo único que hizo fue jalarme hacia donde estaban las demás haciendo que perdiera de vista a mi fantasía con patas.

-No puedes andar babeando como sabueso, Jen, compórtate.-

-Que chucha, no puedo evitarlo.-

-Pues intenta.-

-Me agrada la sensación, creo que se debe a la falta de noches salvajes.-

Jun ladeó de lado a lado la cabeza divertida. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros y como un rayo se me vino a la mente la pregunta que me ronda desde que las vi en el pasillo x primera vez. Estiré mi mano y la posé sobre su lóbulo derecho, ella se extraño.

-¿Qué es este extraño pendiente? Pily tb tiene uno igual.-

-Todas tenemos esto, Jeanne, es un rastreador, x si nos 'escapamos'.-

Bajé mi mano y la miré escéptica con una mueca. ¿Rastreador¡Mi culo¿Qué estupidez era esa¡Y en un pendiente!

-¿Quién te trata de 'Los hámster van al cielo'¡Por favor!-

Me senté sin poder creer lo que la mujer de lindo cabello verdoso me decía seria. Para este tiempo todo mi grupo andaba acoplándose a diversos equipos ya formados, mientras q Jun y yo nos sentábamos como dos mama Panchas a hacer 'nada'.

-Hablo en serio¿Qué acaso tu no tienes uno? o.o.-

-No. Ni siquiera llevo pendientes xq la custodia me kito todos los que tenía.-

-Que extraño, pensé que a todas se les ponía uno de estos.-

-Pues pensaste mal, muñeca, pensaste mal.-

-Weno, weno. ¿Sabes? Iré a jugar un poco de fútbol americano, parece divertido, además de patear algunos traseros.-

Miré como se alejaba de mi lado corriendo con ganas xa llegar hasta el grupo que lidiaba con el juego ese. Yo x mi parte, me quedaré sentada disfrutando de la vista, nop, mejor me voy a caminar x ahí, eso de estar sentada resentirá a mi hermoso trasero. Me levanté de un salto y después de sacudir mis pantalones empecé mi ligera caminata alrededor del campus mirando y no mirando, más bien pensando en eso que me empezaba a quitar el sueño. Iba tan metida en todo lo que parecía no tener sentido, como el hecho de tener a la vieja esa como un algo parecido a un ángel guardián y también de tener como amigo a…

-Jeanne.-

-¿Ah! Oo.-

-¡Calma! n.ñÛ.-

-Me asustaste. u.ú-

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.-

Con una mano en mi pecho me di la vuelta xa encararlo, pero como pensé quedé prendada de esas perlas negras otra vez. Me sonreía con un dejo de picardía y ternura que sólo él podía lograr, mientras que yo me quedaba como idiota mirándolo, nada más.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?-

-Si, todo lo que una rea deseó tener.-

-Jajaja Vamos, deja el sarcasmo. Te estás divirtiendo.-

-Algo así, no del todo, pero me siento bien dentro de lo que cabe. Por cierto¿Tú que haces aquí?-

-Nada, nada; vine a supervisar estas actividades. Trabajaré hasta el Viernes así que aprovecho estos días.-

-¿Qué?-

¿Dijo que se iría¿Escuché bien? No, él no puede hacerme eso¡No ahora!

-¿Qué de qué? o.o.-

-¡No te hagas¡Dijiste que te irás!-

-Si¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ··Û.-

Y lo estaba tomando como cualquier cosa, pensé q se fijaba más en lo que yo podría sentir o dar a entender. Si kiere lo pateo y le saco la mierda xa que pueda sentir en tacto lo que está sintiendo mi corazón con esas pocas y putas palabras. 'Me iré el Viernes' ¡Claro, que fácil es! Si tan sólo…si tan sólo…

-Jeanne¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.-

-Si, estoy bien. Ahora si no te molesta iré a jugar un poco de fútbol, me 'divertiré' un rato. Adiós.-

Caminé lo más rápido que pude xa no dejar que viera como se humedecen mis ojos. El muy pendejo le valió una gran madre imaginarse como me voy a sentir cuando se valla, pensé que todas esas tardes 'juntos' significaron algo. Y yo estúpida fantaseando despierta los encuentros más inmoralmente perfectos. TT ¡Es un…un…! Mi puño se levantó tan rápido que ni cuenta me di cuando golpeó uno de los postes de la portería. Sin esperar se puso blanco y mis dedos quedaron más retorcidos que fideos sancochados: me había roto la mano sin darme cuenta.

-¡MI MANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

No pensé que doliera tanto¡PUTA, como arde esta basura. No logro ver muy nítidamente mis múltiples fracturas ya que mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas y mi cuerpo tiembla ligeramente, debe de ser por el dolor. Siento como me elevo del suelo donde había caído hincada llorando, luego empiezo a moverme suspendida en el aire y…¡ALTO! Yo no vuelo, alguien me lleva, alguien…¿HAO! O(((o

-Silencio, te llevaré a la enfermería.-

-¡Pero…!-

-Sigo pensando que te pasa algo, me dejaste y te fuiste llorando, eso es raro.-

-¡Uy si! Muy raro ¬¬.-

-o.ôÛ.-

0.o.0.o.0

-¡Estoy bien¡Ya fue suficiente! ù.ú.-

No era mi intención gritarle a la amable enfermera de rosa que me atendía, la verdad es que me hastió con tanta preocupación de su parte. Si, me rompí la mano¡¿Y qué! Ningún dolor se compara con el q siento x dentro, puto Hao de mierda. Miro de reojo a mi lado y veo como el castaño habla x teléfono con alguien muy cercano a él ya que le habla con mucha familiaridad. Frunzo el ceño al escuchar un 'Te kiero' de sus labios, de seguro se lo dijo a su novia, esposa, amante, puta de la esquina más cercana¡Pero ya no me interesa! Por mí pude irse con la tía más barata de la calle 13 y perderse en un parque después de haber sido pepeado y asaltado¡además de violado! Ù.ú ¡Por mí que se muera!

-No…eso no…-

-¿Cómo dices? o.ô-

-Nada, nada. Gracias x todo, ya me voy.-

Me bajé de la camilla y me dirijo a la puerta, debo aprender a hacer útil mi mano derecha, ahora la izquierda estará en 'Stand By' x un buen tiempo. Con algo de dificultad abro la puerta con la diestra y salgo sin esperar a que Hao se me acerque. Escucho que me llama, pero no volteo a verlo. Siento pasos rápidos, más cerca, más cerca, más cerca, más…

-¡AaAaAaAAAAaaaaAAuuuuhHH!-

Genial, tenía que ser yo. ¡Qué más me va a pasar, carajo¡¿QUÉ MÁS! Ahora ando en el suelo después de un buen traspié con las rodillas y la cara adolorida, tenía que ser terreno de piedras. Me duele el pecho, además de que un dolor punzante en mi reciente mano herida me hace crear algunas lágrimas que necesitaban salir de todas maneras x motivos de más. Lloro arrodillada sobre las piedras en las cuales me caí, me duele el brazo y las rodillas, me siento triste, frustrada y engañada, si, por que ese tipo me engaño, maldito mal nacido, perro callejero¡PAJERO DE MIERDA!

-¡JEANNE!-

0.o.0.o.0

Ahora si. Trataré de calmarme un poco. Acabo de terminar el poco almuerzo que pedí y ahora veo, al igual que Pily, como Jun se atraganta con ese montón de arroz en su cuchara. Una tos algo alerta hace reaccionar a la chica a su lado y le da unos golpes en la espalda, haciendo volver a la vida después de desatorar ese poco de arroz.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba.-

-Pues claro, si comes como muerta de hambre, Jun.-

-¡Tengo hambre¿Qué esperabas! ¬¬-

-Ya chicas, no importa si comen como desahuciadas, es igual.-

Mi tono me delataría, estoy segura. Mis ojos estaban algo hinchados y mi voz parecía la de una niña triste xq su perrito se escapó. Pily se cambió de lugar sentándose a mi lado y se colgó de mi brazo bueno xa variar. La chica tenía la costumbre de pegárseme las veces que podía, pero no me molestaba, me gustaba su compañía. Bajé mi mirada y la centré en el potecito de gelatina de limón que me faltaba engullir, la hice a un lado.

-Pensé que te gustaba la gelatina de limón, nee-san.-

-Yo también.-

-Oye, Jeanne¿Qué te pasa? Desde que volvimos te la pasaste suspirando como perro abandonado, además de que tu nariz moqueaba.-

-¿Si¿Te pasó algo malo acaso?-

-Algo x el estilo.-

Contesté sin ganas a las ligeras preguntas a las que era sometida, la verdad, me sentía deshecha y lo único que podría querer en ese momento es un buen tiempo de descanso en mi litera. Sentí como unos delgados brazos se enroscaban en mi cintura y una cabellera despeinada se apoyaba en mi pecho. Levanté mi mano intacta y le devolví el abrazo, la niña esta era tan linda, pero si recordamos que asesinó a su novio…

-Cuéntanos que te pasa, nee-san.-

-Sipo, pero me imagino que algo tiene q ver con el tipo ese¿No?-

-¿Tipo¿De qué tipo hablas? . Û.-

-Ay, mira no te hagas la lerda¿kieres? Bien que sabemos que andas suspirando horas de horas x el director. ¡Y no lo niegues, mujer!-

Bueno, no era secreto xa nadie que el director me gustaba muxo y hasta podría decir que estaba completamente tronada con el. Era guapo y amable conmigo, más q con las demás, es más, era a la única que le hablaba. Jun me apuntaba con su pequeña cuchara de gelatina de fresa mientras me veía con ojos acusetes, Pily, x su parte, levantó la vista y ahora me miraba con curiosidad infundada. ¿Jun le habría contado de…?

-¡JUN¡¿Le contaste! Ò(((ó.-

-¿Del día que no me dejaste dormir? o.o Ah, no, no lo hice.-

La de la coleta siguió comiendo a lo natural. Pilika se levantó de mi pecho rápidamente. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y luego volteó a ver a Jun debido a la circunstancia. Levantó su puño y lo estrelló contra la mesa haciendo temblar a todas nuestras bandejas de comida.

-¿Desde cuando tienen algo ustedes dos? Y no vengan con q no me doy cuenta…¬¬ ¡HABLEN!-

-¿Ah? ..Û ¿De que hablas?-

-¡Acabas de decir que no te dejó dormir¡¿Qué podría atribuirle a esa afirmación, eh¡Qué se la pasaron 'jugando' en la celda sin q me diera cuenta, mierda! Òó-

No podía creer la imaginación de la pequeña Pilika. Acababa de afirmar mi lesbianismo completo y encima insinuado que había tenido una función de sexo lésbico con Jun. Definitivamente, eso me hizo sonreír ampliamente. La pequeña se veía furiosa y su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la excitación del momento. Jun dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, golpeándola levemente mientras que yo empezaba a reír.

-Tu sí q eres una idiota creativa, Pilika.-

-Pily, linda, no es eso a lo que se refería xDÛ.-

-¿Ah no? ò.ó ¿A qué entonces¡No me mientas, Jeanne!-

-No, no. Lo q pasó el otro día fue q…-

**.FlashBack.**

- ¬¬Û Por la puta¿Qué andará soñando esta mujer indecente?-

(Podemos ver a una Jeanne removiéndose bajo las sábanas, emitiendo frases ininteligibles. Su rostro denotaba placer y sudaba como sudaría en una clase intensiva de aeróbicos. De a ratos soltaba gemidos demasiado reales xa atribuírselos a un diske sueño mojado, natural en la chica de cabellera platinada. Tenía una sonrisa boba en los labios y sus manos jugaban con el borde de la sábana, rozando sus pechos a intervalos.)

-u.uÛ-

-Ahhh…Haito…mmm…excelente técnica…¡Ahhhh!-

- ¬¬ÛûÛ-

(La chica dormida se dio la vuelta completa y restregó su rostro acalorado contra la almohada. Jun sintió ese deseo de cagarse de risa ahí mismo, pero decidió tragarse sus carcajadas y seguir disfrutando del patético espectáculo de una chica en abstinencia.)

-¡Amooooor! (gemidos) ¡HAZME TUY…!-

_**¡PLUM!**_

(Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La mensa de Jeanne estaba tan metida en esa fantasía de alto grado sexual que ni cuenta se daba de las maniobras que se mandaba. Luego de haberse dado la vuelta completa, empezó a gemir a tal nivel que los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo la traicionaron y la hicieron caer de culo al suelo. La chica de coleta, parada a un lado de la litera, no hizo más q empezar a cagarse risa con todo lo q tenía. Pilika emitió un quejido y se acomodó xa seguir durmiendo.)

-WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xDDDD.-

-TT AuUuUuuU…!-

**.FlashBack.**

-Y…y eso fue lo que sucedió u(((u.-

-o.o.-

No pude descifrar en ese momento la expresión de la pequeña Pily. A decir verdad me veía como confundida, como…

-Ja…jajaja….WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xDD.-

-xD.-

- ¬¬Û.-

Sabía que era demasiado bueno xa ser cierto. Después de contarle mi estúpida anécdota de una de las anteriores noches, no pudo hacer más que terminar de procesar la difícil información y empezar a reír como loca maniaca a la vez que golpeaba con ganas la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos. La pobre ya estaba hasta llorando y Jun reía como podía sin dejar de comer la gelatina de limón que nunca probé x estar supuestamente deprimida. Miré a mi alrededor: la mayoría de nuestras compañeras nos veían con cara de estar viendo a un trío de gays bailando en tanga frente a una pobre audiencia de no más 4 gatos, pero no pasaron ni 10 segundos xa que todo el comedor, incluyendo a las encargadas de la barra, empezaran a reír contagiadas x los alaridos de la atolondrada de Pilika.

- -.-Ûû.-

_**Final del capítulo I **_

* * *

Errr...gomen x tardarme -.-...dije q no tenía excusa, sólo q...pus'...mi vicio yaoilero ya me está dejando muy atrofiada >.> muejejeje cuando es muxo, es muxo...y BUENO! xDD jojojo

Bien, con este cap se termina el capítulo 1 y x así decirlo la etapa diske de principiante de la chica en la cárcel.A decir verdad ahorame estoy dedicando a hacerun fic de HxL y a continuar Japanglish, fic q muy pronto volverá a estar en sus monitores! Genial, me siento realizada...T.T Y aún más con la noticia de los BL Games (right, onee-san? (Juny se babea))...DIOS! Están tan wenos...; ; ultimamente tengo unas enormes ganas de tomar clases de pitura...mmmm!

Errr...regresando al tema principal...u.ù

**¡GRACIAS X LEER!**

Espero les haya gustado xq a mi y a mi Nad-chan, sip xP, podría decir q esta es mi mejor obra. JOJOJOJO!

****


	3. Capitel A2

"**Estos Somos Nosotros"**

**Autora: **Juny S. Tao

**Dedicado A: **NadesikoTakase (Mi nee-san de por vida 0 ¡TE AMO, BRUJA!)

**Fecha de Término: **31 de Diciembre del 2005

**Pareja: **_Hao n' Jeanne_, principalmente, pero como consecuencias de la historia o xq simplemente se me dio la gana, algo de Hao n' Lyserg, pero sólo son 4 líneas, lo siento no pude evitarlo :3. Así q homofóbicos NO se asusten. u.ú

**Contenido:** Muy vulgar y morboso, como sólo mi nee-san suele ser xP. Cómo dije, este fic está amoldado a la personalidad de mi hermanita, osease está repleto de malas palabras, perversión, dobles sentidos, mucha baba y, por supuesto, verán a la protagonista consumir Kleenex en cantidades industriales. xDD Así que este fic no está recomendado xa personas sensibles, sin sentido del humor, castas de mente y con tendencia a ser completamente criticonas, ¿me dejo entender?

¿Algo más? o.o: Gracias a los que reviewaron el primer cap; mi manis y yo agradecemos sus lindos comentarios. n.ñ

**Preliminares: **

**1). **Antes que nada debo decir que este fic jamás estuvo en mi mente xa ser publicado en Fanfiction, sólo fue un lindo regalo que me alenté a hacer xa regalárselo a mi hermanita x su cumpleaños, con ella de protagonista. Estoy muy feliz xq le ENCANTÓ xDD

**2). **Fue gracias ella, que me jodía en cada mail xD, q me decidí a publicarlo, modificado obviamente, ya que sé q la mayoría de los lectores les interesa un menudo rábano un OC como prota, y encima con Hao de pareja -.-ÛÛ

**3). **Fic de **5 a 6 capítulos,** máximo. **Lemon** en el último. n.n

**¡Ah! Y todo el fic es desde el POV de Jeanne, okis. n.n**

**-.Capítulo II A.-**

No puedo creer lo que me acababan de decir, me llaman a la oficina del director otra vez. Pero extraño es el hecho de que me hayan llamado. Hao se ha ido hace más de 1 mes y los llamados a su oficina desaparecieron como desaparece una barra de chocolate estando en mi poder. Su partida no me ha dejado más que largas noches de insomnio y una adición tremenda al cigarrillo. Antes lo fumaba con moderación, pero ahora soy capaz de fumarme una cajetilla hasta dos en un día de aburrimiento contratado. Hoy, Jun y Pilika están en el campo recreativo al cuál asistí a la primera semana en compañía de la chica de la coleta. Esta vez fue distinto: la problemática se coló en mí desde que descubrí lo perro que había sido Haito conmigo. Se largó, no se despidió y encima me enteré de su partida a los 4 días de haberse ido. Mierda segura, me peleaba con cada minúscula queja que surgía en mí, la última no resistió a mi gancho doble y hasta ahora está en cuidados intensivos desde hace semana y media. Saliendo de eso, juraba x lo más pútrido que sería una despedida emotiva: abrazos, llanto y por último un sin fin de poses habidas y x haber terminando desnudos y sudorosos sobre la alfombra, pudo haber sido de los más salvajes, como los q me gustan, pero no. Eso sólo pasa en mis mejores pensamientos.

La misma custodia de siempre, la cuál se llama Lola; me enteré de eso a las 3 semanas. Seguía tan fría y áspera como siempre, y esa uña en su meñique me seguía dando escalofríos como el primer día. Me llevo x los mismos pasillos ya conocidos a diestra y siniestra, el mismo color y olor de siempre. Sólo hasta llegar a la puerta de roble de su ansiada oficina con olor a vainilla. Cerré mis ojos x unos segundos y sumergí mis manos dentro de los apretados bolsillos de mis jeans, los cuales conseguí después del módico intercambio de una vieja revista de Pily y un paquete de hojas de té de Jun, después de todo, vivir con la escandalosa de Pilika se merece una buena taza de té xa los nervios de vez en cuando. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro que me empujaba hacia dentro a la vez que la puerta se abría delante de mí.

-Disculpe, ¿Para que me necesitan ahora? Pensé que ya…-

-Sólo pasa, ya verás.-

Y pasó lo que nunca debió pasar: la mujer me sonrió inspirándome confianza. Eso fue lo más raro que he visto desde mi estancia akí, pero aún no olvido esas escenas XXX que se llevaban a cabo una noche de necesidad fatal y debía visitar al Sr. W.C. con urgencia xa contarle como estuvo mi día. En fin, las cosas empezaban a tornarse demasiado extrañas, empezando x la llamada a una oficina vacía xa mí, la sonrisa sincera de la señora custodia, ver a Hao sonriente apoyado en el escritorio de…

_**¡PLUM!**_

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

-Srta. Takase, ¿Está bien? o.o.-

-Yoh, ya cállate. De seguro ya no despierta x tu estúpido parloteo ¬¬.-

-¡Yo no parloteo! Ù.ú No soy un ave.-

-Arg, olvídalo. Mejor pásame esa mota con alcohol.-

-Si, si.-

Mi imaginación es tan perfecta. Mis santos y vírgenes oídos están oyendo la voz de mi amado Haito, además de otra muy parecida a la suya. Trato de ver algo, pero lo único q distingo son esas cagonas luces de colores que sólo aparecen cuando te metes una buena dosis de éxtasis, y no lo digo x mí, sino x mi querida Pily q fue pepeada y veía mi cara de un verde fosforescente. Aún recuerdo su rostro blanco y sus incoherencias acerca de sus noches candentes en el departamento de su ex-novio muerto. Como decía, trataba de ver alguna cosa que no fueran luces artificiales, así que de a poquitos empecé a abrir mis ojos y parpadeé seguidamente tratando de aclarar más mi ofuscada visión. Lo primero q vi frente a mí fue una nube muy blanca y cercana, puesta en un cielo granate claro y además los dedos de Dios sobre ella. ¡Wa! Estoy en el cielo, seguro con un gran atuendo de angelito sexy jeje. Siento mis labios curvarse en una dopada sonrisa mientras q mi nariz se humedece un poco.

-¡Jeeeeaaaaanne! ¡Jeanne, despierta!-

Alguien me abofetea con suavidad, pero no la suficiente ya que me hace sentirme más lúcida. Apoyo mis manos en el suelo y me impulso incorporándome x completo. Trato de despejarme x completo moviendo mi cabeza un poco a la vez q toco mi nariz humedecida.

-¿Qué…qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Uh? o.o-

Giro mi rostro hacia donde me llaman y lo primero que veo es a…a…a…TuT

-¡HAO!-

Y x nacer con impulsos nerviosos tan desarrollados llego a arrojarme a sus brazos en una malísima imitación de telellorona de las seis. Mi rostro no puede enjuagarse más en alegría ya que mi sonrisa es enorme y mis ojos están cerrados debido a la emoción que siento. Lo apreté contra mí aspirando su nuevo aroma cítrico a la vez que siento la terrible necesidad de deslizar mis manos bajo ese tibio y suave pedazo de tela que lleva como camisa. Su respiración es tan tranquila y me hace sentir relajada, sencillamente feliz de estar cerca de él.

-Jijijiji ÛÛ.-

-¡Ejem! Jeanne, él no es yo ¬¬Û.-

Es la primera vez que lo oía reírse así, era una risita tan…exasperante, pero no importa, con su perfecto porte y físico esa manía es lo de menos, total, uno no ríe mientras folla, ¿Verdad? Sea como sea, ahora podía oír lo que se llama claro intento de '¡Ponme atención, mierda!' con una sencilla aclaración de la voz o también conocido como el ¡Ejem! popular. No me importa que diablos haya dicho, lo único que quería era apretujar toda ese carnasa de primera calidad con mis dedos y nudillos.

-¡Jeanne! Ò.ó.-

-¡Ay! ¡Con cuidado, bestia! O .-

No sentí más q un gancho fuerte q me jalaba de la cintura hacia atrás haciendo q suelte de inmediato a mi querido siempre sexy Haito-kun. Fruncí el ceño, enfurecida, y me solté bruscamente, volteé con rapidez e inserté mi puño recuperado en el perfecto rostro de mi agresor, el cuál giró sólo el rostro, lo demás se quedó intacto. Tardé unos segundos en relajar mi expresión y notar con horror caracterizado en una mueca la GRAN imbecilidad que había cometido. ¡¿Cómo carajos no me di cuenta de qué…! ¡Pero…! Oo? ¡¿CÓMO…! ¿Dos? ¡¿QUÉ PUTAS…! ¡Ahhh! ¡Que cagada! TOT

-¡Pero…! ó.ò ¿Cómo es que tú…?-

-Buen golpe, quizá eso le quite lo majadero. Jijijiji.-

Otra vez esa risa de fondo. Pero, ¿De quién era? Miré x sobre mi hombro y me topé con la cosa más loca de mi vida: ¡DOS HAO'S! ¬ ¡Este ha sido mi sueño desde que llegué y mi mente me ordenaba engullírmelo completo! El tipo era idéntico a Hao en lo general: rostro perfectamente bronceado y cabello castaño. Las diferencias podían ser muchas: el cabello corto, los ojos infantiles y una manera de vestir más deportiva (digamos, usaba unos tenis geniales); pero en sí, la cosa que más me puso picuda fue el aro dorado que llevaba en el anular izquierdo. Joder, ya estaba copado ¬u¬, y yo que me había imaginado como complemento alimenticio entre los dos deliciosos Hao's…T.T Mi fantasía de un trío se ha visto truncada justo antes de nacer.

-¿Quién eres tú? o.ó.-

-Oh no, eso no importa. Û Los dejo xa que platiquen.-

La hermosa copia de mi dios cogió una chaqueta que colgada del brazo de una de las elegantes sillas y ante mi mirada silenciosa, se retiró del cuarto cerrando sin hacer mucho ruido. No kité la vista del picaporte hasta que escuché los pasos comunes de mi acompañante q se detenían xa dar paso a un suspiro cansado.

-Eso me dolió. Pensé q no tendrías tanta fuerza después de romperte la mano.-

Me di la vuelta y me acerqué al escritorio xa sentarme. Después de aquel diske desmayo turro me sentía un poco mareada y encima avergonzada x aquel macotazo q le mandé a Hao. Me crucé de brazos y lo miré seria, en sí, una expresión neutral. Sobaba sin frenetismo su mandíbula algo abollada, la pobre estaba algo hinchada y su rostro representaba la peor muestra de sufrimiento, total, esa sonrisa sexy le hacía falta.

-Lo siento. No quise golpearte de esa manera.-

-¿Estás enojada? o.ô-

-No.-

-Segura.-

-N-si u.ú.-

-Oh, ya veo.-

Ese tonito sarcástico definió el hecho de que no me creía ni un puto ápice de lo que decía o mejor dicho, respondía. Mostró una media sonrisa y se apoyó con ambos brazos sobre el escritorio y me miró con expresión ladina.

-Mentirosa, estás furiosa.-

-Hn.-

Genial, ya había empezado con sus 'grandes' descubrimientos. Todo el plantel sabía que de mentirosa me moría de hambre y mejor me dedicaba a vender dulces en los colectivos cantando viejas rancheras. Y además, ¿De dónde me salió ese 'Hn'? ¬¬Û Ya parezco el hermano de la puta de Nijan©, eso denotaba q no sabía q decirle y sip, estaba furiosa. Ùú

_Nota: **Nijan** pertenece única y exclusivamente a mi nee-san x todos sus lados. Para más información y diversión, remitirse a la lectura de 'La Hermana de Heero' de Nadesiko Takase n.n (errr…esto naa q ver con la historia, pero bien… . Û)_

-Sé el motivo x el cuál estás enojada y no te culpo. Además, no quiero tocar el tema.-

-¿Cómo? o.ó-

Observé su mirada tranquila, pero sin dejar el brillo pícaro q la caracteriza. Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en la silla continua a la mía. Rascó x unos instantes la parte trasera de su cabeza como señal de poco nerviosismo. Si algo he aprendido en el corto tiempo que llevo viéndolo hablarme y conociéndome, ha sido a darme cuenta de los mínimos actos que ejecuta al ponerse nervioso o al enojarse. ¿Podría ser un poco exagerado que me halla fijado en el hecho de que su nariz se arruga y tiembla doble seguidamente cuando va a estornudar? o.oÛ

Me giré un poco xa verlo de forma completa y así notar que algo quería soltarme, y no era precisamente el broche de la chaqueta, x desgracia. Su labio inferior fue presionado suave x el superior haciendo recordar una ligera divagación que tuve esta mañana así como todas las demás: el tipejo pelilargo mordiéndome los…

-Jeanne.-

-Dime o.oÛ.-

¿Vieron lo atenta q estoy? Esto es importante. u.û

-Esa mañana le enviaron a mi hermano una carta de la comisaría donde estuviste a comienzos del mes pasado. A decir verdad…no sé como decirte esto…-

-o.ô ¿Qué cosa? ¿Es MUY malo, tanto, como xa que me suicide con tu bolígrafo?-

-Bueno, no sé como lo veas. Si estuviera en tu lugar me ahorcaría hasta matarme n.ñÛÛ.-

¿Qué habrá hecho este pendejo del demonio? ¬.¬

-Será mejor que sueltes todo antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que he cultivado.-

¿Vieron como me controlo? u.û Palabras soeces como hijo de puta, pendejo o simplemente pajero endemoniado tanto como puto de mierda son guardadas debajo de mi sucia lengua cada vez q hablo con Haito, no quiero que piense que soy una turra ordinaria, no, claro que no.

-Cometieron un error.-

-¿Error? ¿De qué o qué? o.ôÛ.-

-Nunca debiste venir aquí. Al parecer sólo te asignarían trabajos comunitarios o algo x el estilo.-

-Oh, ya veo.-

Asentí en silencio más xa mí que xa él. Llevé una mano a mi cabeza empezando a deslizarla con suavidad x sobre mi cabello hasta que instintivamente se volvió frenética y revolvió todo mi liso cabello haciéndolo quedar como un pajar a la vez que mi boca emitía gruñidos de gata salvaje. Golpeé el escritorio frente a mí repetidas veces con mis puños cerrados hasta quedar satisfecha con un pequeño dolor en mi mano recién curada. No podía creer lo que me acababa de decir este imbécil: me trajeron akí x nada, dormí en una tabla x nada y…y…¡Y X LA PUTA! Ahora vienen muy simplitos a decirme que fue una 'confusión'. ¿Confusión? ¡Confusión es cuando te metes al baño de hombres xa ver pijas a tu gusto, ESO ES CONFUSIÓN! Òó

-Jeanne…-

No dije nada. Me levanté apresurada mientras arreglaba mi cabello con rabia. Ni siquiera me molesté en ver la expresión de Hao, que de seguro sería una de espanto al ver mi lado rabioso, lo único que necesitaba ahora era doparme muy bien y dormir x lo menos 3 días sin despertar. O sea, morir a conciencia. Justo cuando iba a jalar el picaporte xa abrir la puerta, algo me hizo voltear y sin darme cuenta quedé presa entre un par de ganchos cálidos y fornidos. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida sin poder mover mis brazos y con las piernas a medio enredarse.

-Calma, podemos solucionarlo.-

Me dijo en una voz de comprensión mientras deslizaba sus dedos desde el inicio de mis desordenados cabellos plateados hasta llegar a la mitad de mi espalda, donde terminaban. En cualquier momento hubiera reacción de la mejor manera y le hubiera devuelto el abrazo hasta ahogarlo o por lo menos destrozarle un par de costillas, pero esta vez sentía tanta rabia que cualquiera que halla sido mi más caliente pensamiento fue remplazado x la fuerza de mis manos empujándolo lejos de mí. Mi rostro se veía agitado mostrando los dientes blancos, aún tenía los brazos al frente x el empujón.

-¡No me trates con compasión, mierda! ¡X un carajo que no entiendo nada, NADA! ¡Esto es pura basura, puta basura!-

-Escuc…-

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡¿Qué me vas a decir, eh! ¡NADA será distinto, entiendes! ¡Nada de la poca mierda que digas va a borrar el hecho de que me metieron presa! ¡TODO X UN CONDENADO ERROR!-

-Jeanne…-

-…-

Mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar, lo sentía moverse tan rápido que hasta me dolía el pecho. Respiraba agitadamente, mis pobres pulmones deben de estar todos arrugados como pasas x el esfuerzo y mi rostro, mi pobre cara parecía una cereza de lo roja, y lo caliente de rabia que me sentía. Mis brazos habían sido dos hélices durante mi histérico discurso, mi mano había empezado a palpitar duramente haciéndome torcer los dedos involuntariamente. Hao me miraba serio con ambos brazos serenos. Yo estaba enojada recientemente con él también, pero…

-¿Terminaste?-

Traté de calmarme un poco. Sé q no es una persona con muxa tolerancia con la gente con enfermedades mentales, pero aún así no creo q me descuelle x haber hecho este numerito en medio de su oficina. Ahora relaja los hombros y da un par de pasos más cerca de mí, yo atino a tocar mi pecho en un vano intento de contener mi respiración y el acelerado latir de mi corazón. Una sonrisa lindísima se formó en sus labios.

-Pensé q nunca te callarías, parecías mi cuñada con todo ese berraqueo.-

Fruncí el ceño.

-Pero aún así te ves muy hermosa.-

Su mano subió lentamente hasta tocar mi mejilla sonrojada x el alboroto y su mirada permanecía conectada con la mía de alguna u otra manera. Sentía que era el momento justo xa q me besara con pasión, pero…¡Esas cosas se demoran demasiado, jode la paciencia que tiene! ù.u Así que lo mejor en estos casos es atacar antes ser atacado. Con un movimiento veloz enganché mis manos en el cuello de su camisa negra y lo atraje hacia mí como un caramelo a las hormigas. Junté mis labios con los suyos creando el tan ansiado contacto: ya estaba un paso más cerca de hacer realidad mis fantasías. Sentí como abrió de inmediato su boca encerrando mis labios, tomando el control del asunto. Mis manos perdieron fuerza y fueron a parar al cuello de Hao a la vez que las suyas se posaban en mi cintura y espalda, una y una. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, era tan irreal como que soy más platuda que Britbitch, pero esto era millones de veces mejor, ¡MUXO mejor! Sin esperar a nada, introduje mi lengua buscando la suya en un intento de lazarlas; la dome después de que ella me proporcionara algunas cosquillas debajo de mi lengua, haciéndome sentir más q extasiada. Era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba esa libertad en primera, comúnmente soy yo la que inicio el ultraje.

Una pequeña descarga recorrió mi columna al sentir una mano algo fría jugar con el cinto de mis jeans, adentrándose más y más hasta tocar mi ropa interior mientras que su compañera me sostenía con fervor por las costillas haciéndome sentir adherida a mi contraparte. Mis pulmones empezaron a doler, necesitaba aire, pero esto se sentía tan bien que prefería morir asfixiada. Mis ahora hinchados labios fueron liberados del contacto, pero no de seguir sintiendo esa cálida respiración que me provocaba más calentura. Sus manos no me habían soltado y las mías…las mías se había perdido en alguna parte entre su pecho y camisa. . Û

-Wau…eso fue…-

-¿Excitante al grado de la asfixia?-

Observé su rostro divertido ante las dopadeses q decía mi boca. Hice revivir mis manos debajo de su abierta camisa, las cuales empezaron a rodear músculo por músculo hasta q unos segundos después llegaran a querer acaparar de una sola posándose de lleno sobre sus pectorales. Gemí descaradamente ante este contacto y el de una traviesa mano q se frotaba lentamente contra mi trasero. Mi rostro se juntó a su cuello a la vez que lo jalaba de la camisa xa tenerlo más cerca. Respiré su aroma fresco que a la vez me embriaga más rápido que una chop de 50 litros de cerveza helada. Era tan distinto al de su gemelo que me hacía sentir afortunada al tener al más sexy de los dos. ¡Bueno, está bien! El otro tb está rebueno, pero es casado. ù.û

-Jeanne…-

-¿Mmm?-

-Tengo que…ahhh…decirte algo…import…¡Mierda!-

Una risa juguetona se escapó de mis labios luego que atacara con los dientes ese largo tramo de piel blanca que había deseado probar desde el primer segundo. Una gran marca yacía impregnada en medio de su cuello, ese fue el motivo de su queja. Ahora sólo me limitaba a lamer el daño. Pude sentir nuevamente sus manos pasearse por toda mi parte trasera a la vez que me ajustaban a él.

-Luego, ¿no? No es el momento adecuado xa eso.-

-Oh, si que lo es. Debes escucharme.-

Esta vez sonó un poco más lucido ya q al hablarle me separé de su cuello y así dejé el sometimiento. Error, ahora me haría escucharle. ¬w¬ Grrr…

-Bueeeeno ¬.¬, ¿Qué cosa?-

-ÛÛ ¡Vamos, no me veas así!-

Me volvió a jalar y depositó un beso rápido, pero bastante excitante. Esa sensual manera de morderme y jalar mi labio inferior me hacía volar en alucinaciones estando conciente.

-Yare, yare. ¿Qué tienes q decirme?-

-¿Qué harás al salir de aquí?-

-¿Cómo? o.ô.-

La pregunta me agarró más q desprevenida. ¿De dónde había sacado…? ¡Ah, cierto! Ahora recuerdo que soy 'libre'. Hago una mueca de molestia y me separo de él xa ir a sentarme a la silla donde anteriormente había estado asentado mi trasero. Me quedé callada y el inicio de escena hentai con Hao quedó olvidada x un segundo xa dar paso al problema q me agobiaba desde hace unos minutos. Con mis dos manos hice mi cabello xa atrás soltando un suspiro de cansancio mientras q mis ojos se apretaron dejando salir una par de solitarias lágrimas.

¿A dónde iría? No creo que al piso con mi madrastra. Esa tipa tiene una extraña fobia a todo lo relacionado con la delincuencia, ¬¬Û como si regatear jovencitas a viejos verdes fuera muy legal, ¡Ja! Felizmente que me quería, sino…pobre de mi existencia. Era más que obvio q no me quedaría con ella, la noticia de q estoy en la cárcel debe de haber corrido más rápido q el Coyote detrás del Correcaminos, además, no he regresado x ahí en 2 meses, puede tb q halla pensado q me escapé con mi amante, si es q no sabe lo del atraco.

-¿Y bien?-

Lo vi frente a mí sosteniendo mis manos a la vez q las besaba largamente. Sonreí un poco y limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi chaqueta delgada. No sabía que responderle, la verdad que no tenía a donde ir. Como dije, si regreso a mi diske hogar, la tipa me sacaría a patadas y no tenía ninguna amiga con 'base sólida' xa que me acoja hasta q pueda buscar un cuarto donde quedarme. Así q no dije más que…

-¿Me comprarás una casa? ; ;.-

Caída del pelilargo. Ni siquiera yo sé xq dije tremenda boludez. No tenía el más mínimo sentido; pero me daba vergüenza decirle q estaba en la mera calle, ya habíamos empezado algún tipo de 'relación'…¿Verdad? ¡¿VERDAD!

-Claro que no, tonta. xD.-

-YY.-

-Pero quiero proponerte algo. Si no tienes a donde, ¿Te gustaría…quedarte conmigo?-

¡PAROOOOOOOOOO CARDIACOOOOOO! - ¡OMG! ¿Me acaba de decir que viviremos juntos? ¡No lo creo! ¡Como una pareja FORMAL! Esto está dando un giro bastante irreal, demasiado, lo siento. Parpadeé repetidas veces ante la mirada curiosa del joven castaño. Aún sostenía mis manos y las mantenía cerca de sus carnosos labios. Solté una de ellas y…

_**¡PLAFF!**_

-OoÛ.-

-Lo siento, lo necesitaba. X.x.-

Valla q doy duro, ahora compadezco con razón a la pobre muchacha q ya no tiene mierda después de q se la saqué completa. Bueno, tampoco tenía los ovarios suficientes. Mi mejilla permanecía algo sonrojada debido al señor cachetazo que me mandé x ser una fiel seguidora de las fantasías realistas. Me incorporé sacudiendo mi cabeza y ordenándome un poco.

-Por los todos los Sexys Santos Dorados, esto es real OO.-

-¿Kienes? ..Û.-

-¡AHHHHHHHH! 0-

-¡Jeanne, cuidad…!-

Por no decir me arrojé a sus brazos como Isabel Mariana del Floral, me tiré sobre él arrojándolo al piso conmigo encima. Enredé mis brazos como sogas a su cuello y me aferré a él con vehemencia como negándome a dejarlo escapar. Puso ambas manos sobre mi cintura y empezó a imponer algo de fuerza tratando de separarme. Yo extrañada, pero sin dejar de lado mi felicidad reciente x haber sido nombrada señora de casa, me separé y observé a mi joven y siempre sexy conviviente con el rostro azul y tragando bocanadas de aire como le era posible.

-¡Hao! ¿Estás bien? o.ò.-

Justo cuando pretendía salvarle la vida con la típica y siempre útil respiración boca a boca, la puerta se abrió revelando a un gemelo asustado y a la custodia Lola con la curiosidad pintada en la cara mientras que yo les daba el trasero ya que andaba atendiendo a un Hao semi-desmayado. Volteé con una sonrisa nerviosa dejando libre la vista xa q vieran a mi querido Haito, sip, xq desde el momento en q me metió mano bajo mi consentimiento es mío, no, espera, ¡Siempre fue mío! ¬¬

-¿Todo bien? o.ô.-

-Si, todo bien.-

-Bueno. Puedes ir a recoger tus cosas, te irás esta tarde pasadas las 5.-

-Hn o.o.-

Y se hizo a un lado como invitándome a salir del lugar. Yo me levanté lento y pausadamente sin dejar de observar a mi muñecote q seguía tirado en el suelo entre las dos sillas q gritaban opulencia histéricamente. Su gemelo se hincó a su lado y lo jaló del brazo xa sentarlo mientras q le daba un poco de aire con unas hojas tomadas de por ahí. El pobre de Hao tenía una sonrisa demencial mientras q yo no dejaba de verlo a la vez q avanzaba a tropezones x mis pies enredados x la postura en q me encontraba.

-Jeanne, muévete ya ¬.¬Û.-

-Claro, claro.-

Y como chica obediente q soy, no le hice el más mínimo caso a la viejita chota esa, así q se tomó la libertad de agarrarme del brazo y jalarme fuera del lugar xa después cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Oiga! ¬¬.-

-Muévete ya, si kieres despedirte de tus amistades, será mejor q te des prisa.-

-o.o.-

Empezó a alejarse a paso ligero mientras hacía sonar el manojo de llaves q tenía agarrado al cinto de su falda grisácea. Yo me quedé parada en medio del pasillo frente a la oficina de Hao mirando al frente a la vez q en turra cabeza se trataba de formular una escena de la despedida que se llevaría a cabo en unos cuantos minutos. Ya luego de recibir la noticia, traté de procesar el simple hecho de 'irse' ilustrativamente, pero si hablamos de objetividad…no estoy muy segura. Llevé una mano a mi frente y la golpeé repetidas veces tratando de inventar una manera facilísima de decir lo que tenía que decir los segundos antes de salir de este cochino lugar y encontrarme sentadota en el lujoso convertible de Hao, pero…

-Puta mare…¬.¬Û.-

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-Ya, ya, será mejor q te calmes u.uÛ.-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO, NO KIEROOOOOO! TTTOTTT.-

-..Û.-

_** Mini Flash Back **_

Bueno, nunca pensé en que despertar a medio reclusorio en una tranquila tarde de miércoles fuera tan 'escalofriante'. Después de hacer andar mi cuerpo x el laaargo pasillo del lugar y llegar a la puerta de rejas donde me esperaba con la puerta abierta como si de mi empleada se tratara, la custodia, kien me veía con cara neutral indicándome con la mirada q pasara y me dejara de divagar en mi universo alterno no apto xa menores. Avancé hasta mi celda donde se encontraba Pily pegadota a los barrotes, su rostro deforme x la estreches de estos dejándole después marcas rosadas en las mejillas y frente. Sus labios formaban una especie de puchero entre malhumorado y asesino, esa mocosa era de cuidado, después de una siesta con pesadilla incluida, podía agarrar uno de los tenedores y enterrártelo en el ojo izquierdo así x así. Aún así, Jun y yo los retiramos de su alcance junto con las hojas de afeitar. Depilarse las piernas así tb es peligroso junto a ella. u.u

-¿Qué te dijeron?-

Oh, mi querida Jun, sólo q soy libre y q por la puta divinidad q me alcanza seré habitante de la casa de mi dios. n.n

-Err…no, nada de importancia.-

-Si, claro.-

-¿Y q le pasa a la loca? o.ô.-

-Se despertó de un humor de los mil demonios, pensé q me degollaría, pero no, se contuvo…de nuevo n.n.-

Y después dicen q alucino e invento cosas, ¿ne? ¬.¬

-Jun…-

-Hn.-

La mujer andaba completamente concentrada en hacer lucir sus manos decentemente xa este Jueves. Resulta q de la nada le llegó una carta siendo informada que sería visitada x un personaje sorpresa, sip, xq la puta esta no nos quiso decir nada de nada, pero por la cara de estúpida dopada q se trae de seguro es el tipo con el q se mandaba acostón tras acostón. Mientras, no podía entender la estúpida forma en la cuál diría la fantástica buena nueva q me había tocado. No sería nada fácil decirlo, no ahora.

-¡Claro! No puedo venir y decir: '¡Chicas, me largo de akí, soy libre!'. Mierda, es tan…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué de qué? o.o.-

-¡No te responderé queque porque no me gusta, babosa! Ò.ó ¡Repite lo q dijiste, mierda!-

-TwT.-

Ok, ahora SI estaba asustada. Parece que mi animal subconsciente me había obligado en cierto modo a abrir mi bocota sin darme cuenta y gracias a mi inteligentísima acción ahora estaba entre la pared de la celda y el sofocante agarre de Pily x la noticia recién oída. ¡Diablos! Nunca pensé q tuviera tanta fuerza, ahora si q me pongo a pensar con seriedad como habrá quedado el cadáver de su exnovio…todo amorfo, destrozado y si le alcanzó tiempo con quemaduras de tercer grado y si le tiró la creatividad, pobre de ese agujero…

-¡CONTÉSTAME!-

-Ay, bueno, Pil, me estás…apretando muxo, mujer…-

-Ya, Pilika, deja que hable. Por lo visto tenía algo MUY bien guardado.-

Fui soltada del agarre en cuanto Jun procesó el hecho q podía morir en manos de una mocosa de 17. Luego de respirar un poco me senté en mi cama un 'poco' alejada de la asesina en serie q me veía con ese tic maniático de típica loca esquizofrénica. Rasqué la parte trasera de mi cabeza y x inercia tomó uno de mis cabellos y empecé a jugar con él como muestra de nerviosismo. Sonrisa nerviosa. Dedos tronando. Estornudo.

-Salud, Jun.-

-Gracias. n.n.-

-¡¿Y BIEN! Ò.o.-

-Yo…pues…me iré de akí o.o.-

-Ah. u.u.-

Y después de un suspiro…

Sñif Sñif

Volteé a ver con curiosidad aquella sonora aspiración de aire medio obstruido y fue cuando divisé la cosa más tierna y linda que había visto desde que llegué a este pútrido lugar: unos ojitos azules me veían al mejor estilo del gato con botas de Shrek 2 mientras q me pareció ver unas orejitas de perrito mojado x la lluvia que combinaban increíblemente con el puchero más bello que podía existir.

_** Fin Mini Flash Back **_

Como decía antes de…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, JEANNE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-Pilika, ya cállate, llevas más de media hora chillando como mocosa engreída, por favor.-

-Es que…es que…es que…¡JEANNEEEEEE! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-

-¡YA BASTA, CARAJO, DEJA DE BERRAQUEAR, MIERDA! Òó.-

-ú.ù Bueno.-

-Jen-chan, ¿Podrías explicarnos como es q te largas de aquí?-

-Jea-ann-nne…TwT.-

-Es que me lo acaban de informar. Llegué a la oficina del director y…-.-

-Por la puta…ù.u.-

_**¡PLAFF!**_

-¬¬# Me dolió, mierda.-

-Pus deja de fantasear y cuéntame, ¿no? o.ó.-

-Nee-saaaaan…ToT.-

-Y…estaba Hao allí, ¿Recuerdas que se había largado sin despedirse sikiera? U.ú Pues estaba re-cabreada con el pendejo ese, pero…no, eso lo contaré luego, En fin, me senté y me dijo que todo había sido una puta equivocación y…nada, todo normal u.û.-

-Mentirosa, de seguro te lo bajaste de un buen cachetazo x lo loca impulsiva e histérica que eres ¬u¬.-

Ja de put…¡¿Tan transparente soy! ; ;

-¡Bueno! ò.ó ¡Si, me psicosié bárbaro xq el hijo de puta ese lo dijo super normal como si de follar se tratara, ¿entiendes! ¡No pude controlarme y le mente la…no, espera, sólo lo golpeé u.ú.-

-¿Y? ¡¿El que hizo! ¡¿Te golpeó!-

-¡Uy, si! Re-fuerte…jeje.-

-¡QUÉ! OÓ.-

Otra vez las ilusiones pasajeras. Desperté a tiempo antes de que Jun utilizara su super poder sacado de un duojinshi basado en el kamasutra y la jalé de nuevo a sentarse mientras volteaba a ver el estado desolado en q se encontraba mi pequeña Pilika: rostro lúgubre y cánticos de Viernes Trece…'Uno, dos, ahí viene x ti, tres cuatro, cierra la puerta…'

-No, no, no de 'esa' forma. ¿Crees que con lo bien q se ve en esas camisas de marca, me golpearía? Pus no, tarada.-

-Explícate, entonces.-

-Pues sólo…sólo me besó y me apachurró y dejó q invadiera su pulcro espacio personal ¬.-

No daría crédito si me dijeran que mi cara yacía normal como si estuviera comiendo uno de los semestrales chocolates. Con ver la cara de escepticismo de Jun y la rápida recuperación de una Pily colgada a mi brazo puedo decir que:

¡TENIA LA CARA DE BABOSA ENAMORADA MÁS INCREÍBLEMENTE DEL PLANETA Y GALAXIAS CIRCUNDANTES! ¡MI DIOS! ¬Û

Puedo sentir algo cálido recorrer x mi barbilla mientras q empezaba a ver esas increíblemente guachafas luces de colores delante de mis ojos. Jun utilizó un pedazo de su manga xa limpiar el litro de baba q había dejado fluir gracias a mi producción excesiva de hormonas sexuales.

-¿Te besó? ¿A ti? ¿A loca que fantasea con su persona total y completamente sumida en un mundo de ilusiones mórbicas y nada decentes?-

-…xa después tener un despertar _enculado_ xDD.-

-Jajaja.-

-Ja-Ja muy graciosa, llorona ¬(((¬.-

-Mmm…TwT.-

-Bueno, las cosas estaban demasiado buenas y candentes sólo que…respirar es humano, así como los errores u.u.-

Suspiro triple. Silencio de sepulcro. Timbre de almuerzo. Miradas entre si. Para empezar, ¿Quién puta administra el timbre, ah? Parecemos primariosas con todo el alboroto.

-¿Vamos a comer?-

-Si, vamos.-

-Chicas…-

Las llame en un instintivo generalizando. Ambas me miraron curiosas: Pilika colgada de la espalda de Jun kien la sostenía de los muslos xa q no cayera. Yo abrí mi boca xa decir algo, pero las perras se me adelantaron. Es decir, Pily se me adelantó.

-Sólo puedo decir q eres una puta de mierda con una suerte descomunal.-

-Sip, es decir, no siempre se es dejado libre antes de recibir un besote del protagonista de tus mejores fantasías, ne?-

-Jeanne, hermanita, voy a extrañarte n.n.-

-Ajap.-

Sonreí abiertamente mientras enredaba mis brazos hasta encerrarlas a las dos x detrás. Jun se tambaleó un poco ya q de por sí las muy conchudas estabamos prácticamente sobre ella. Reí contagiada x la pequeña Pilika xa después caminar así, abrazadas y enganchadas con pasos bobos, x todo el pasillo hasta la puerta del comedor, créanme: es un tramo largo, muy largo. Al llegar, me desprendí de ellas y Jun dejó bajar a Pily, kien sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-Después de esto dejaré q te comas mi postre, hoy toca pudín de chocolate.-

-¿Hontoni? -.-

-Ni que estuviera cojuda xD.-

-¬¬ Maldita.-

-Ay, muévanse, perras, tengo hambre.-

Y así, entramos al lugar q por más de un mes me daba de comer en pocos, a veces muchas cantidades, pero sólo cuando me tocaba servir. Jun llegó primera a la mesa de siempre y se sentó de un saltó, yo le seguí y la peque se sentó a mi lado y no se despegó de mi brazo en TODO el almuerzo. Rayos, de verdad que las iba a extrañar sólo espero no hacer un numerito en frente de Hao otra vez…y…

-¡Carajo, te babeas de nuevo, Jeanne! ¬.¬Û.-

-Perdón u¬ú.-

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**.:Notes:.**

**E**mpieza un nuevo capítulo y yo acá más feliz xq acabo de leer la continuación de Tortura, ¡DIOS, FUE GENIAL, AWESOME! (cara de idiota realizada) Está bien, está bien u.u, continuaré con mi triste y despilfarrada vida……además de seguir actualizando. Jeje

**G**racias a las personitas que reviewaron los capítulos anteriores de vdd que me halagan con sus coments (Juny se sonroja), todo esto se agradece a la presencia de mi hermosa hermanita a la cuál AMO con todo el corazón (fondo de corazoncitos)

**¡¡GRACIAS X LEER! n0n**

_**Estos Somos Nosotros © Juny S. Tao**_


	4. Capitel B2

"**Estos Somos Nosotros"**

**Autora: **Juny S. Tao

**Dedicado A: **NadesikoTakase (Mi nee-san de por vida n0n ¡TE AMO, BRUJA!)

**Fecha de Término: **31 de Diciembre del 2005

**Pareja: **_Hao n' Jeanne_, principalmente, pero como consecuencias de la historia o xq simplemente se me dio la gana, algo de _Hao n' Lyserg_, pero sólo son 4 líneas, lo siento no pude evitarlo :3 Así q homofóbicos NO se asusten. u.ú

**Contenido:** Muy vulgar y morboso, como sólo mi nee-san suele ser xP. Cómo dije, este fic está amoldado a la personalidad de mi hermanita, osease está repleto de malas palabras, perversión, dobles sentidos, mucha baba y, por supuesto, verán a la protagonista consumir Kleenex en cantidades industriales. xDD Así que este fic no está recomendado xa personas sensibles, sin sentido del humor, castas de mente y con tendencia a ser completamente criticonas, ¿me dejo entender?

¿Algo más? o.o: Gracias a los que reviewaron el primer cap; mi manis y yo agradecemos sus lindos comentarios. n.ñ

**Preliminares: **

**1). **Antes que nada debo decir que este fic jamás estuvo en mi mente xa ser publicado en Fanfiction, sólo fue un lindo regalo que me alenté a hacer xa regalárselo a mi hermanita x su cumpleaños, con ella de protagonista. Estoy muy feliz xq le ENCANTÓ xDD

**2). **Fue gracias ella, que me jodía en cada mail xD, q me decidí a publicarlo, modificado obviamente, ya que sé q la mayoría de los lectores les interesa un menudo rábano un OC como prota, y encima con Hao de pareja -.-ÛÛ

**3). **Fic de **5 a 6 capítulos,** máximo. **Lemon** en el último. n.n

**¡Ah! Y todo el fic es desde el POV de Jeanne, okis. n.n**

-TT.-

-Srta. Takase, x quinta vez, si no es muxa molestia, ¡MU-E-VA-SE! ¬O¬.-

Me seco la lágrima que corre x mi mejilla en ese momento. Las mangas de mi suéter deben de estar más mojadas que el piso del baño x las mañanas. Ya vestía mis viejos jeans y una camiseta ceñida debajo de mi pañuelo portátil. La mujer, osease mi ex-custodia, me miraba con el ceño fruncido a la vez que movía su pie rítmicamente. Sus manos se amoldaban perfectamente a lo que parecía ser el ángulo perfecto de su cintura a la vez que las llaves de todas las puertas del piso asignado colgaban de su cinturón marrón que seguía sin convencerme y…bien, todavía me pregunto xq siempre me fijo como se viste ¬¬Û.

-Oiga, no me presione, ¿Quiere? Dos buenas amigas se quedan akí y yo como buena me voy a pata floja, estoy amoldándome, ¿¿si? ò.o.-

-Puedes quedarte si eso te hace feliz…-

-…u.u.-

Cerré mis ojos un momento y obvié x completo la tontería que había dicho. Tomé la base de mi cola de caballo y la repasé hasta dejarla reposando sobre mi hombro derecho. Jun se había ofrecido a peinarme mientras q Pilika se acomodó bien regalándome una de sus camisetas, he ahí el por qué de quedarme así. Sostuve con fuerza el pequeño bolso que llevaba en una de mis manos y volteé a ver con una ceja levantada a la mujer.

-No abuse de su autoridad, ¿bien? ¬.¬.-

-Si, si, lo que sea, niña.-

Se arrimó a la puerta y la abrió saliendo y dejándola abierta hasta q yo la traspasara por completo. Ya después de observar x última vez aquellas paredes x última vez, sin darme cuenta, algo me jalaba hacia delante con más rapidez.

-¡Oiga, que le pasa, se caminar x mí misma! Ò.ó.-

-Pues andas toda volada, mujer, el Joven Hao debe de estar esperándote.-

-¿En serio? o.o ¡Eu:D ¡Ya me voy entonces!-

Me solté lo más rápido que pude y después de despedirme con un 'Hasta Pronto' de la mujer esa empecé a correr los pocos metros que me quedaban del pasillo. Doblé en una esquina y después de sonreírle pícaramente al guardia de la entrada me dejó salir sin esperar muxo. Normalmente pedirían los papeles y toda esa mierda q ni entiendo, la verdad. Después de dejar el edificio, disminuí mi paso y antes de verme fuera del alcance del techo de entrada, me volteé a ver en el reflejo de la puerta de vidrio y lo que vi me impresionó un poco: me sentía un tanto distinta en sí: me veía un poco más delgada; mi cabello era distinto, jamás me había peinado de esta forma; sentía que los pantalones se me chorreaban un poco, pero me daba un aspecto sexy-rebelde…err…bueno, la cosa es que me veía bien.

-Jeanne.-

Alguien me llamaba y esa voz. Aquella voz que me acompañaba en mis solitarias noches en las cuales escuchaba unos leves ronquidos y maldiciones amenazantes. Volteé sonriente, pero al verlo de frente, mis ojos brillaron a la vez que se ensanchaban todo lo que podían.

-Hao…Hola….-

Lo observé de arriba debajo después de verlo sonreírme. Vestía unos espectaculares y ceñidos pantalones negros casuales junto con una camisa color plata, usaba el saco abierto y ligeramente elevado a los lados gracias a que sus manos andaban metidas en su bolsillo. Usaba unos elegantes lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza recogiendo parte de su largo cabello y sus ojos negros me veían con el sentimiento ardiente que siempre tenían.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Oh, claro.-

Se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar indicándome con estilo que su convertible negro nos esperaba estacionado un poco más allá. Yo toda confiada, avancé sin más esperando a que él me siguiera, pero al no sentir pasos detrás de mí miré x sobre mi hombro. De la nada una fuerza x sobre la mía me hizo voltear hacia el lado contrario y haciendo que algo extraño chocara contra mi rostro. Abrí los ojos confundida, pero al sentir una cálida lengua delinear la unión de mis labios me relajé lo más que pude sin pensar en que andaba bazuqueándome frente a mi entrañable ex-hogar.

Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello no sin antes delinear con sensualidad la suave piel de su cuello cubierta x por esa elegante tela de buenísima calidad. Sus manos se paseaban con libertad sobre mi cintura y espalda, haciéndome sentir cada una de la yema de sus dedos sobre mi espina dorsal, recorriéndola con lentitud, subiendo y bajando, yendo y viniendo. Mis piernas empezaron con los movimientos involuntarios, empezaron a temblar, juro que jamás en mi vida sentí algo así. Hao parecía saber perfectamente que hacer. Me besaba con una pasión indescriptible, una pasión demasiado respetuosa dentro de lo que cabe. Sus manos no bajaron hasta mi trasero como hoy en la mañana y x ende pensé que yo tampoco debería hacer nada más, pero…¡La tentación era tan grande, mierda, el tipo está tan weno! Tan sólo imaginarlo a él BESANDOME de ESA manera, vestido de ESA manera me pone el cuerpo super vulnerable, lista y dispuesta xa todo jojojo D

Nos separamos después de que mis manos acariciaran unas cuantas veces sus cálidas y bronceadas mejillas, sus labios permanecían entre abiertos, expulsando el aliento que se mezclaba con el mío de una manera única, hasta parecían lazos, no sé. Relamí un par de veces mis labios para luego sonreír un poco. El sonrió aún más.

-…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

No podía decir nada. Sólo lo miraba, lo miraba con una sonrisa toda boba de puberta enamorada, de esas que mueren y lloran x el vocalista de algún grupito turro pop. Traté de por lo menos decirle un 'Nada', pero ni siquiera eso me salía. Observé algo tapar mi visión, TOTALMENTE…¡MADRE, ME HE QUEDADO CIEGA!

Por inercia llevé mis manos a la tela q cubría mis ojos y traté de quitarla, pero un par de fuertes manos me lo impidieron. Un beso en mi mejilla me hizo callar todos los reclamos.

-Shhh, sólo confía en mí, ¿si?-

Mmm, eso me sonó a noche salvaje con sexo salvaje casi, casi rayando el rape, además de posibles intentos de las posiciones imposibles del libro extra del kamasutra y……no, espera, aún es de día…pero no tanto jeje…no, aguanta, ¡no podemos hacerlo así! OO Yo…yo necesito ponerme toda sexy y provocativa y…mi látigo, ¡¡¿dónde está el látigo y las esposas! Ò.ó

-Jeanne, muévete, estás ida de nuevo.-

Ese tonito de obviedad y conocimiento…

-¿Uh? Perdón, señor director, no lo volveré a hacer.-

Fui dirigida lentamente x una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra kien sabe donde, ¿Estoy ciega, no? Estando en sus manos…Dios, me siento más segura que con mi vieja, lo juro…es tan…delicado y elegante y sensible y sexy y guapo y…

-¡OUCH!-

-Te dije q te detuvieras, la verdad Jeanne, ¿En qué piensas tanto? o.ô.-

Y mientras sobaba parte de mi abdomen y mi pierna izquierda, me maldecía mentalmente el hecho de haber nacido con el 'don' de soñar despierta más que profundamente, me siento tan…idiota. Weno, también pensaba en que responderle, o sea…'Oh, Hao, pensaba en las millones de cochinadas deliciosas que puedo hacer al tenerte desnudo bajo mi poder sobre una cama de satén rodeados de velas y elementos constituidos principalmente de cuero y metal…' n¬n Pero no. ¬w¬

-Sólo pensaba en lo que vas a hacer, digo, no por nada me pusiste esta cosa, ¿no?-

Y ahí estaba mi lado inocente e ingenuo. Rayos, deberían darme el Oscar x mi super gran actuación, de seguro cayó redondito. X) jojojo

-Ahh, claro, cualquiera que queda intrigado sangra x la nariz.-

¡MIERDA! oO

-Toma, sostén esto antes de que mueras desangrada.-

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, por que estoy segura que estoy más roja que la sangre que brota de mis fosas nasales, y sin decir nada sostuve con enojo el pañuelo suave que cubría mi mojada nariz. Aún no me había quitado la venda de los ojos, pero al sentir viento sobre mi rostro tuve la seguridad de que había arrancado. Todavía me intrigaba el hecho de no saber a donde estaba yendo: vendada, desangrada y avergonzada, además de molesta x el hecho de hacer numerito tras numerito frente a mi muñecote, pero puede presentir que se divierte con eso. No importa eso. El viento en mi rostro se ha dejado de sentir a la vez que un delicado sonido se escuchaba hasta terminar en un ligero 'plock' cerca de mí. Me acomodo un poco en el asiento, llevo el cinturón de seguridad x lo que siento. Mi mano se levanta con suavidad desde mi regazo hasta empezar a tantear con temor el lugar hasta que…¡Diablos! o((o ¿Qué es esto? Es…redondo, algo blando, suave y cálido…NO moveré mi mano, No lo haré. He aquí mi sonrisa de sexópata en abstinencia.

-Jen, hermosa, si no kitas tu mano de la palanca de cambios, vamos a…-

-Arg, palanca de cambios, si, si.-

Eso. Palanca de cambios, ¿Qué pensaste so-pedazo de pendejo pervertido? ¿Qué disfrutaba con ESA palanca? o.ó ¿Ah? ¿Tan aguantada crees que estoy, eh? Yo sabía de que se trataba, yo…yo...TuT En fin, las cosas se estaban poniendo tan estúpidamente idiotas que tomé la sabia decisión de no moverme más hasta q Hao dijera algo. Acomodé mis manos entre mis piernas y recosté mi cabeza en el asiento algo ladeada hacia la parte interna. No veía nada, pero si sentía. De nuevo esos cálidos y suaves labios sobre los míos formulando un beso tierno y rápido. Sonrío de tal manera que Hao suelta una risita.

-Vas a drogarme de tanto hacer eso.-

-Cualquiera pensaría que ya lo hice.-

Ambos reíamos ante esto, pero las risas cesaron cuando nuevamente sus labios se posaron sobre los míos esta vez en una unión más elaborada. El muy pendejo jo de put empezó a separarse un poco a intervalos haciéndome perder la paciencia que me quedaba. Buscaba sus labios estirando un poco mi rostro a la vez que oía una ligera risa de su parte. Fruncí el ceño y me volví a mi posición inicial. Esto fue tomado como una burla a mi pulcra persona. Pude sentir como se acercaba de nuevo a mi rostro x su respiración tranquila sobre mi oído.

-No lo hagas.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Estás jodido, un paso el falso y te arrojo del auto.-

-No serías capaz.-

-¿Quieres apostar? Cuesta creer q pueda x estar vendada, pero te aseguro que tengo un tercer par de ojos x ahí escondido.-

-¿Y el segundo? o.o.-

-Err…ese par será confidencial hasta nuevo aviso.-

-jajaja Ok, entiendo la indirecta. Pero, ¿Aún así me matarías?-

¡Waaaaa! ¡¿Por qué no puedo quitarme esta venda de mierda! De seguro hizo un puchero todo lindo e infantil que me despertaría los bajos instintos pedofílicos que guardo bajo la manga. Descruzo los brazos y me relajo notoriamente. Una cálida y suave caricia recorre mi mejilla hasta acabar en mi nuca, jugando ligeramente con algunos de mis cabellos platinados.

-Hao…-

-Ya llegamos.-

-¿A dónd…!-

Nada había que preguntar. En este tipo de situaciones la mente debe activar el modo automático, además, ¿Quién kiere responder a sus actos cuando está siendo devorada de tal forma que hasta siente cosquillas en lo más profundo de su traquea? Aja, nadie, bueno, al menos yo no.

Antes de todo esto, el viaje había sido demasiado ligero y llevador. El auto en el que íbamos sentados era de último modelo, además de costoso. Hao tenía un excelente gusto, xa cosas así y xa cosas _asá_…sus manos son tan…expertas en la materia que en lo más profundo te preguntas metódicamente cómo es posible que sea tan bueno que con sólo rozarte te despierte hasta el más mínimo nervio dormido, ahora si q estoy MUY intrigada en cuanto al último paso. Si cuando me besa me siento mejor que después de un día entero en el Spa fantaseando despierta con el masajista wenote…ok, no puedo seguir explicándolo, ¡Necesito tirármelo, YA! òó Diablos, voy a morir de la curiosidad con esto si no hago que me la met…

-Ahora puedes ver, ¿Qué te parece? n.n.-

-Jeanne, sal de una vez quieres u.ú.-

-No, sólo…déjame un momento, ¿si?-

-Pero…ò.o.-

-Por favor.-

-Ya, ya, pero date prisa ù.u.-

Pude oír muy bien los tranquilos pasos de Hao alejarse de la puerta donde tenía la oreja pegada. Después de cerciorar y estar MÁS que segura de que se había largado de allí, solté un largo y cansado suspiro dejándome caer al frío piso de cerámica blanca, tan elegante…tan brillante y pulcro que me daban ganas de llorar. Pasé mis manos con lentitud x la cerámica a mi alrededor, miraba exhorta la iluminada habitación adornada con finas rosas blancas que combinaban bárbaro con los espejos pulidos y limpios que colgaban de la pared. Los cubículos de un color blanco tiza, las puertas todas cerradas, cada una de ellas con una placa con el nombre de la dichosa tiendita esta en donde me encontraba. Aún no salía de mi estupor, simplemente no podía.

Me levanté del suelo con pesadez murmurando algunas incoherencias, aquellas que se te salen así x así. Caminé hasta quedar frente a un lavamanos y frente a un espejo, el cuál reflejaba mi rostro algo decaído y pálido. Mi cabello agarrado en una coleta cayendo x mi hombro derecho haciendo algunos adornos superficiales sobre mi chaqueta. Viéndome bien desde esta perspectiva, de verdad necesitaba un baño urgentemente, no por que anduviera sucia, no, me había bañado antes de salir.

Algunos paquetes de sentimientos ahorcaron mi corazón x algunos segundos. Traté de hacer una meditación al mejor estilo de Flash, no tenía muxo tiempo ya, Hao se pondría realmente furioso si no salía del estúpido baño de damas. Me encerré en el mismo después de que fui conducida x el largo pasillo, cubierto de una alfombra rosa pálido. Las paredes altas y blancas puras, el suelo pulcro de madera lisa y brillante, las perchas llenas de ropa hermosa y cara, y yo…con ganas de vomitar.

Acababa de romper el record de los 5 metros planos de la ropa de noche a la puerta de baño de mujeres, simplemente no pude contenerme. Un revoltijo se me formó en el estómago que me obligó a inclinarme hacia delante abrazando mi abdomen xa después darme la vuelta con la mayor cara de sufrimiento y salir corriendo despavorida: estaba asustada, no, espera, estaba aterrada. ¡En mi vida había vista semejantes cosas! ¡En mi vida había tocado una blusa que costaba un año de sueldo, DIOS!

Respiré profundo un par de veces, nada pasaría, pero si fuera lo contrario, Hao estaría ahí xa brindarme su saco como bolsa de mareos. Caminé confiada y abrí la puerta, salí con la cabeza en alto.

-Está bien, ya me siento mucho mejor.-

-Q bueno, pero que…?-

-No importa, estoy bien, sólo fue…errr…el aire acondicionado, si, eso.-

Ay, por Kami q si me la cree, juro rasurarme la cabeza, ¡¿Qué imbésil se creería tremenda cojudez! ¡Ni siquiera hacía un kiste de frío! - -Û

-Tienes razón, hace un tanto de frío akí.-

Y su saco cálido estuvo sobre mis hombros en segundos xa después frotar sus manos en mis brazos como xa calentarme un tanto más. Volteé decidida a verlo. El levantó una ceja.

-¿Pasamos x la tienda luego? Tengo algo que comprar.-

-Claro, como kieras o.oÛ.-

-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué hacemos akí?-

Bravo, Jeanne, bravo. Ahora pensará que eres una tipa hueca que no sabe xa que se viene a estos lujosos lugares de mierda donde tu tarjeta sale a medio derretir, si es q no se fundió en la compra anterior. Hao me abrazó por los hombros y después de darme un beso en la cien me condujo, sin decirme nada, hacia una señorita que revisaba unos papeles sin percatarse de nada. Vestía un elegante traje de dos piezas rojo pasión, el cuál consistía en una minifalda y un saco de lindo escote. Su cuello era adornado x una fina gargantilla. Luego de que sintió nuestro andar, levantó la vista y se quitó los anteojos sin marco que llevaba, nos sonrió.

-Joven Hao, un gusto tenerlo de nuevo x akí n.n.-

-Buen día.-

-¿Y quién es la señorita que lo acompaña? ¿Amiga de la Srta. Layla?-

-¿Ah?-

Hao torció el labio, pero fueron segundos ya que sin que lo notara la mujer, cambió su expresión a una de sonrisa nerviosa q disimulaba MUY bien que algo había escondido. Traté de estudiar un poco su rostro xa averiguar algo más acerca de eso que escondía, pero la mujer me tomó de las manos y me jaló a su lado.

-No, claro que no lo es.-

-Bueno. Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos? n.n.-

Retiró el saco de mis hombros con suma delicadeza y se lo entregó a Haito quién se lo puso sobre el hombro, adoptando una pose de modelo a lo Calvin Clain. Nota: la ropa interior ya viene x cuenta de la imaginación jeje.

-¿Empezamos? o.ô ¿Qué cosa? ¿Me vas a desvestir xa ponerme algo de '_esto_'? ¿No creerás que estamos en uno de esos turros programuchos donde la chica obtiene cambio de look, verdad? Ò.ô.-

-Errr….digamos que es algo parecido, PERO más sutil y reservado, ¿si? n.ñÛ.-

-Jeanne, estate tranquila, sólo relájate y…dedícate a desvestirte.-

-ô.o?...-

¿Esa fue una insinuación? Ya verá cuando lleguemos a nuestro '_hogar, dulce y, hasta que llegue, casto hogar_' jojojojo ¬

-Ya, basta de discursos, ven conmigo y no, esta vez no vendrá.-

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué! ToT.-

-Silencio niño, ya vendremos, no nos tardamos n.n.-

-Lo mismo dijiste la última vez ¬w¬.-

-…-

Ok, digamos que no escuché nada. Esta situación empezaba a relajarme enormemente. La mujer esta turra me condujo hasta un cuarto iluminado rodeado x espejos y alfombrado. Aroma a lavanda se sentía en el ambiente, nada más que lavanda fresca…

-¿Jeanne, verdad?-

Asentí sin verla, examinaba cuidadosamente el lugar, no por que pensara que habría un pasaje secreto o que algún espejo caería sobre mí, total, ¿Podían comprar otro, no? o.ô

-Colores, estilo, zapatos.-

-¿Cómo? ô.ô.-

Esta vez si volteé a verla con confusión escrita x todo el rostro. Rió un poco ladeando la cabeza y sin más se dirigió a un espejo y después de empujarlo ligeramente este emitió un 'click' y en una puerta se convirtió. La mujer la abrió dejándome con el ojo, no cuadrado, sino convertido en un trapezoide convexo con tendencia a convertirse en un paralelogramo. Oo Me acerqué xa tomar algo y…

_**¡PLAFF!**_

Manotazo limpio. Pobre marido, pobre de verdad. u.u

-¡Oiga! Cuidado que esta mano la traigo mala ¬¬.-

-Perdóname muñeca, es que no puedes ir así x así, ¿comprende?-

-Fíjese que si o.o.-

-Ejem ù.û, para empezar, recítame algo.-

-No me gusta dramatizar poesía ù.u.-

-¡NO! ù.ûx Me refiero a q te explayes un poco en cuanto a tus gustos, ¿si? Así será más sencillo el escoger las prendas.-

Por Dios, si hacía más ademanes se le caerían las manos. La mujer se acercó al graaaaaaan vestidor ese y empezó a revisar las prendas, mientras yo la seguía imitándola lo más patéticamente posible, xa después no darme cuenta de que se había detenido y chocarme contra su lustroso cabello negro. Caí como costal al suelo.

-Me distraje, perdón.-

_**¡PLAFF!**_

-¡No es momento xa distracciones, fíjate en esto! ò.o.-

-Le digo que tenga cuidado con la mano esta, caramba ò.óX.-

-Lo siento tanto, estaba distraída.-

-¬-¬Xx.-

Shit, me cagó…

_ Final del capítulo II _

**.:Notes:.**

**¡¡Fin del Capítulo II y Se acerca el Final!**

**G**racias a las personitas que reviewaron los capítulos anteriores de vdd que me halagan con sus coments (Juny se sonroja), todo esto se agradece a la presencia de mi hermosa hermanita a la cuál AMO con todo el corazón (fondo de corazoncitos)

**¡¡GRACIAS X LEER! n0n**

_**Estos Somos Nosotros © Juny S. Tao**_


	5. Capitel A3

"**_Estos Somos Nosotros"_**

**Autora: **Juny S. Tao

**Dedicado A: **NadesikoTakase (Mi nee-san de por vida n0n ¡TE AMO, BRUJA!)

**Fecha de Término: **31 de Diciembre del 2005

**Pareja: _Hao n' Jeanne_**, principalmente, pero como consecuencias de la historia o xq simplemente se me dio la gana, algo de **_Hao n' Lyserg_**, pero sólo son 4 líneas, lo siento no pude evitarlo :3 Así q homofóbicos NO se asusten. u.ú

**Contenido:** Muy vulgar y morboso, como sólo mi nee-san suele ser xP. Cómo dije, este fic está amoldado a la personalidad de mi hermanita, osease está repleto de malas palabras, perversión, dobles sentidos, mucha baba y, por supuesto, verán a la protagonista consumir Kleenex en cantidades industriales. xDD Así que este fic no está recomendado xa personas sensibles, sin sentido del humor, castas de mente y con tendencia a ser completamente criticonas, ¿me dejo entender?

**¿Algo más? o.o:** Gracias a los que reviewaron; mi manis y yo agradecemos sus lindos comentarios. n.ñ

**Preliminares: **

**1). **Antes que nada debo decir que este fic jamás estuvo en mi mente xa ser publicado en Fanfiction, sólo fue un lindo regalo que me alenté a hacer xa regalárselo a mi hermanita x su cumpleaños, con ella de protagonista. Estoy muy feliz xq le ENCANTÓ xDD

**2). **Fue gracias ella, que me jodía en cada mail xD, q me decidí a publicarlo, modificado obviamente, ya que sé q la mayoría de los lectores les interesa un menudo rábano un OC como prota, y encima con Hao de pareja -.-ÛÛ

**3). **Fic de **5 a 6 capítulos,** máximo. **Lemon** en el último. n.n

**¡Ah! Y todo el fic es desde el POV de Jeanne, okis. n.n**

**-.Capítulo III.-**

**Parte A**

-Valla, si que hice un buen trabajo o.o.-

Aún no podía creer lo que veía frente a mí: una nueva Jeanne. Me veía hermosa. Mi cabello peinado perfectamente sostenido en una cola que caía en armonía sobre uno de mis hombros mientras q estaba revestida x suaves linajes en colores combinables. Giré un poco y me vi de lado, del otro y así sucesivamente; juro que hasta me acerqué un poco más xa cerciorarme q era realidad. Volteé a ver a la encargada que me veía estupidizada.

-¿Qué me ve? ò.o.-

-¡Oh, todo! ¡Y quita esa cara que voy a pensar que no te gusta como te vestí!-

-¡Pero si me encanta! Siempre soñé con ser una de esas cojudas que lo único que saben hacer bien es disimular que se mueren x ir al baño n.ñ.-

La mujer de cabellera negra me miró muuuuuuuuuy feo para mi gusto; se supone que la única que está permitida de hacer eso de Pilika, diablos…¡Las extraño! TuT Arrugué mi nariz al mismo tiempo que adoptaba una mueca media rara y los ojos se me empezaban a aguar. Justo cuando iba a levantar mi brazo xa limpiarme las lágrimas, la loca esa me jaloneo tan fuerte q olvidé x un segundo lo que pretendía hacer con la manga que constituía una blusa de 299.99 dólares, digo…las cosas como son. u.u

-¡Oiga, tenga cuidado, ¿no! ¬¬.-

-Ya, ya, déjate de sandeces; es hora de que el joven Hao te admire.-

-¿Hao? ¡Nonononononono! ¡Aún no estoy lista! Digo, si lo estoy…pero…yo no…¡oiga, déjeme! ¡No toque mi trasero, mierda! ÒóX.-

Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, sentí un calor distinto al que hace segundos me rodeaba, era un poco más…extraño, osea olía cosas caras Oo. Traté de sostenerme bien en los tacones aguja que me habían mandado a poner, luego alisé la falda de vuelitos del vestido que me habían mandado poner que me quedaba 'algo' corta, por no decir que era una micro falda. Bufé disgustada x la manera en que había sido echada de los probadores…un momento, ¿ya no estab…?

-¿Jen…chan?-

-Mande o.o.-

-Valla que…estás…realmente…yo…-

-Bueeeeeno 9.9, no me molestaré si dices algunas cositas como que me veo radiante y hermosa, espectacularmente sexy además de ardiente, dilo, acepto críticas constructivas u.û.-

Excelente forma de romper la chuta tensión del ambiente, mejor dicho la que me vestía en ese instante. Intenté sonar toda creída y xa nada modesta; las cosas funcionan mejor si les das la cara y no el trasero. Después de mi pequeño discurso, escuché una risa divertida frente a mí. Mi mano derecha estaba ocupada haciendo pequeños bucles en las puntas de mi cabello mientras q la otra descansaba en mi cadera. Miré al frente y relajé mi expresión de dama respingona.

-¿Qué? o.ó.-

Seguía sonriente, emitiendo una risa tan…hermosa y contagiosa. Waaaah, es todo un dios. ¬ Jeanne se babea x décima ves en la tarde.

-Eres tan…extraña, tan extrovertida y liberada, tan…creo que no existe alguna palabra xa describirte x completo, Jeanne n.n.-

-Ah…jaja…ja…j…-

Y pasó lo que nunca creí que pasaría. Antes de que empezara a reírme como deficiente mental mientras ponía cara de drogadicta feliz, Hao me haló suavemente del brazo xa apoderarse de mis labios con sabor a fresa y sip, odio ese sabor. Me relaje casi a los pocos segundos de empezado el acto, el brazo que estaba sujeto fue soltado xa ser reemplazado x mi fina cintura. Me sentí aprisionada, pero a la vez protegida x un calor suave y reconfortante; era tan perfecto.

Subí mis manos hasta posarlas en su camisa, tomando la tela entre mis dedos, jalándola hacia mí con fuerza: quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible de mí, lo más posible…e imposible. Nuestras lenguas parecían el par de amantes más necios que podía existir, ninguno dejaba tregua al otro, ninguno. Apenas sentí el carraspeo a mis espaldas, sabía q era la asistenta esa que me ayudó, pero…¡¿A quién le importa una vieja cuando estás x tirarte a tu NOVIO en medio de una tienda! En lo que a mí respecta no me interesa ni un puñetero rábano y SI, ES MI NOVIO ¬¬….y xa la que no le gusta, PUES PENA! Ejem…siguiendo con lo que SI es importante…

Escuché como pequeños gemidos escapaban de mis cuerdas vocales cuando un dedo con complejo de sanguijuela empezó a surcar todo el largo de mi pecho y estómago x encima de mi vestido color negro. Ahhh…se sentía increíblemente raro, subía y bajaba casi sin tocar mucho la superficie, pero aún así me hacía sentir invadida, cosa que ERA lo que deseaba desde que lo vi sentado en su oficina. Pude escuchar una risa traviesa atravesar mi oído izquierdo a la vez que algo cálido y mojado bañaba la superficie externa de mi oreja, esto me hizo halarlo más hacia mí mientras empezaba a reír con él.

-DISCULPEN o.ó.-

Hao levantó la vista sin entender y se enderezó al ver a la señorita parada detrás de mí. Al verlo poner una cara de inconformidad, fruncí el ceño y tb me giré a ver a la ja de put q nos había interrumpido en lo mejor del plan. Carajo, apuesto que es una solterona toda amargada, apuesto todo mi dinero a que lo es ù.û.

-Creo que ya terminamos. n.ñX.-

-Si. Gracias x todo, salude a su esposo de parte de los Asakura.-

Ratas, ahora estoy más misia que borracho a las 7 de la mañana.

-Claro, un gusto haberte atendido, Jeanne.-

Sonrisa de mi parte. Weeeno, había q agradecerle, no? o.ô Ella fue la q escogió buenos trapos xa mí. Suspiré y justo cuando iba a darme la vuelta xa ya indicarle a Haito lindo que ya nos fuéramos, la mujer me jaló a un lado lejos de mi cuero.

-¿Ahora qué? u.ú.-

-Niña, súbete ese escote, x el amor de Dios. ¡Vas a parecer un cualquiera en ese estado!-

Uhhh, gran cosa! ¬.¬Û

-Créame que es lo que le gusta, lo prende más rápido muejejeje.-

Después de dejar toda sonrojada y abochornada a la señora, xq ya sé q es casada y que su mariachi no le da como debe u.û, me acerqué sonriendo inocentemente hacia Hao y lo tomé de la mano xa así salir juntos del lugar. Hao me jaló más hacia él y colocó su brazo sobre mis hombros. Luego, se acercó a mi oído.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

Sonaba curioso, pero era una curiosidad algo extraña a mi parecer, no sep, como si kisiera saber algo importante.

-Nada de importancia, ¿Nos vamos? -

-Por supuesto.-

Ya era la tercera vez que volteaba en la calle equivocaba y lo sabía xq un ligero '¡Carajo, putas calles de mierda! Ò.ó' salía de sus exquisitos labios. Ya andaba con la abejita espesa que me picaba xa q me atreviera a preguntarle si estaba bien, la verdad es que lo veía algo nervioso e inseguro, el golpeteo en el timón no es una buena señal de tranquilidad. Su cara se veía tensa: los labios ligeramente curveados xa abajo, la nariz arrugada y la jodida manía de aflojar la corbata ya aflojada hace HORAS. Me estaba desesperando MUXO, de verdad. Suspiré contando hasta 5, eso siempre me funcionaba. Hice el ademán de pasar mi cabello hacia atrás a la vez que miraba de reojo muy mal disimulado a Hao.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Nop, todo está MUY bien.-

-Bueno, como digas.-

-Si.-

-¿Adónde estamos yendo?-

-Pues te dejaré en mi departamento por unos momentos, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ¿No te molesta, verdad?-

-No, esta bie…-

Pero algo me interrumpió. Un sonidito sutil que emanaba de su bolsillo interior del saco. Lo vi sacar un pequeño móvil con la mano derecha y colocárselo al oído. Al parecer ya sabía quien era xq sin dudar lo llamó x su nombre. Yo lo único que hice fue observarlo atentamente mientras el hablaba x el celular.

-Yoh.-

Su perfecta contraparte. (Insertar a Jeanne teniendo una inesperada hemorragia nasal xD jojojo)

-Claro que ya lo sé, idiota, ¿Cómo crees que estoy?-

Vamos, también está weno, lo idiota no importa JOJOJOJO. Por cierto, ¿De qué habla? o.ô ¿Por ese 'algo' está tan nervioso? Me pregunto que será…

-Justo ahora viene a aparecerse. ¡Carajo Yoh, dime que rayos quieres que haga, eh!-

Debe de ser un GRAN problema xa que le habla así a su lindo gemelito que tanto se me antoj…digo! ¡Quiero saber de que hablan! Òó!

-Entonces, ¿No sabes donde está? ¿Es eso?-

Ahora creo estar segura que se trata de una persona, o algo así, pero aún así no entiendo ni una mierda de lo que habla. Al verlo así, molesto y tenso, puedo decir que me causa un poco de temor. Se le ve tan poderoso y seguro de lo que puede hacer que…err…

-Hao, tengo hambre…-

Se aparta un segundo del teléfono y me mira curioso, luego sólo sonríe.

-¿Cómo dices? Bueno, espérame un segundo.-

-Si.-

-Mira Yoh, pensaré en eso luego, ¿si? Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, hermano. Adiós.-

-¿Pasó algo malo? Te noté enojado.-

-¿Enojado? jajaja ¡Claro q no! Sólo es que…pasaron unas cosas que no debieron haber pasado y ¡ya! Sólo eso. n.n-

-Ah, está bien.-

Si claro ¬.¬, y como soy una weona con cara de mocosa me la creo, ¿no? Claro que no, señor. Aún no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la cara de molesto que traía el pendejo este, carajo, me molesta cuando fingen que todo esta bien cuando en realidad está hecho mierda. Parece que Haito lindo no quiere que me entere, ¿será algo malo? . Mmmm…

Justo cuando iba a hacer más de mis inteligentísimas hipótesis, Hao me hizo despertar colocando su mano sobre mi cabeza y deslizándola suavemente hasta llegar a mi cuello después de haber pasado x mi oreja, mejilla y desviarse un poco hacia mis labios.

-¿Qué se te antoja?-

Sonrisa de maniática sumada a fiesta hormonal dentro de mí con una buena chop de cerveza heladita. ¡MALA PREGUNTA, MUY MALA! OO Sentí que una risa inhumana se apoderaba de mí, era como una ola demoníaca que salió a relucir como un intenso brillo en mis orbes castañas.

-¿Jeanne? OoÛ ¿Estás bien?-

-u Muejejeje………¡AH! OO ¡Si, lo siento! u.uÛ ¿Qué dijiste? o.ô.-

-¿Qué se te antoja xa comer?-

-¿No hablas de lo proteico y que viene en platos, verdad? ºuº.-

Otra vez esa mirada de aguantada sin remedio; Hao se asustó ya que retrocedió un poco. Al parecer el brillo de lujuria en mis ojitos puede ser cegador a veces, solo a veces, pero si se trata del pelilargo puede ser más potente que un proyector de estadio.

-Eh…creo que si Û.-

-Ohh u.ù…¡Weno! Entonces…¡vamos a comer a Mac. Donalds! -.-

-xD Ok, como quieres, muñeca.-

No sé cuando fue la última vez que pisé este lugar que era un sueño. Pintado coloridamente, las mesas muy modernas y algunos empleados limpiando las mesas o complaciendo algunas extras de los clientes. El piso era de losetas grises y brillantes, la verdad que ya había pensado en eso y le informé a mi querido y estimado que me olvidaría de los zapatos mientras estuviéramos allí, la verdad no kería morir en manos del payaso pelirrojo u.u.

-Bueno ya estamos akí o.o.-

-Si. o.o.-

-…-

-…-

Al parecer ambos estábamos impactados. Yo por el hecho de que ahora comería un plato de comida decente y él xq…xq…

-¿Te pasa algo? o.oÛ.-

-Eso.-

Y señaló una parte X del lugar y después de girar la vista vi a un tumulto de niños amontonados en unas cuantas mesas. Todos vestían gorritos de cumpleaños y toda su atención parecía centrada en nada más que el niño que estaba parado en la silla en la cabeza de la mesa. Sonreía sinceramente mientras q acomodaba el gorrito que al parecer le quedaba un poco grande. Era igualito al de los piratas. Waa! ¡Lindo! -

-Son tan lindos -Û.-

-¿Lindos? Oô? Nooo, Jeanne, mejor…vallamos a pedir algo de comer.-

Y mientras yo me maravillaba con la chusma enardecida de mocosos con sed de torta de chocolate y demás chucherías, Hao me arrastraba del brazo hasta la barra de pedidos. Al llegar no pude evitar mirar sin parpadear el menú ese que cuelga sobre nuestras cabezas y tiene mil y una cosas xa engullir.

-¿Qué vas a querer comer?-

-Mmmm…no lo sé…9.9-

-Û Casi todo es similar.-

-¡Claro que no! u.ú ¿De cuando acá el queso te sabe igual al tocino, eh? ¡Ahhh, ya ves!-

-Bueno, pero…u.ù.-

-¡Ya sé lo que pediré! O.O.-

-Bueno, ordena.-

Creo que esta será un almuerzo un poco largo y me dará taaaaaaaanta flojera relatarlo que mejor y nos saltamos a que seguimos con nuestro camino mientras yo comía la Cajita Feliz que ordené en última instancia. Hao parecía asustado. Hacía algunos momentos me había visto muy seria y pensativa cuando de ordenar se trataba, pero a la hora de sentarnos a comer me llenó una intención infantil que no pude controlar. Charlamos un poco ya que a lo que fui a ese lugar fue a comer jojojo Weno, como decía…

Unos 10 minutos más en las calles y llegamos a un edificio enorme y que gritaba 'elegancia' tan fuerte que hasta parecía que las ventanas retumbaran. Nada que ver con mi antiguo edificio, xa nada! Este era muxo más bello, con más estilo y lo mejor de todo es que de seguro las habitaciones son amplias y cálidas…eso me da tantas ideas. Según recuerdo, Haito me dijo que iría a atender algunas cosas importantes; importantes mi trasero, YO soy más importante que cualquier cosa u.û. Tengo muy bien planeado lo que haré cuando lleguemos al departamento, no voy a dejar que se largue así no más, primero lo someteré…un poco, toda la noche quizá, ASÍ q que espero halla dormido bien la noche anterior MUAJAJAJA

-¡Jeanne! ¡Despierta! xD.-

-¡Bueno! Pero no grites así ¬o¬.-

-Escúchame, no kiero demorarme muxo…sé lo que pasaría si subimos juntos…-

Juro x el más weno de los Santos Dorados que acaba de firmar su sentencia de…SOMETIMIENTO ¬. Con una mirada como esa, tan llena de lujuria y deseo (mirada q x cierto no compite con la mía) fulminó cada una de las vivas y cuerdas neuronas que me quedaban, ahora simplemente seré una loca sexópata y JURO q no pararé hasta q me ruegues hacerlo…diablos! Me estoy babeando de nuevo…¬.¬Û

-…yo volveré en una hora máximo, ¿Si?-

-Está bien. n.n.-

Se bajó del auto y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta. Intenté seducirlo x el medio visual xa ver si cambiaba de opinión en el último segundo; ahora estoy agradecida con esa tipa x haberme mandado a vestir esa faldita. Ya llevaba puestos los zapatos y trataba de mantener el equilibrio con éxito. xP No era muy complicado la verdad.

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta el elevador después de hacerme pasar x la puerta de cristal de la entrada. Después de llamar al elevador, el cuál era como un cilindro de cristal, se giró hacia mí y me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa a la vez que acariciaba uno de sus largos mechones castaños.

-Escúchame, linda: vete hasta el séptimo piso y al salir vas a la izquierda, es una de las puertas más alejadas, tiene el número 732, ¿Si?-

-Pero…o.ò.-

-No te preocupes, puedes tomar lo que necesites. Estaré de vuelta en poco tiempo n.n.-

-Hao, la…-

-Ya regreso.-

Se acercó a mí y acunando mi rostro dejó caer sobre mis labios entreabiertos un beso sutil pero bastante elaborado. Una de esos que con sólo unos segundos ya hizo todo el trabajo. Realmente: Hao era perfectamente perfecto. Me había sacado la lotería.

-La lotería….muajajaja D.-

Y sin más, me metí al ascensor y sin pensarlo me entretuve con la interesante vista que se extendía del otro lado: una gran piscina de agua clara rodeada de sillas blancas y algunas sombrillas, en resumen un paraíso de azulejos celestes. Sonreí asombrada, las cosas eran bastante hermosas y eso que sólo había caminado x un pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor. Fue entonces que recordé lo que tenía que hacer, además, ni cuenta me dí q las puertas ya estaban cerradas.

Después de presionar el número siete de plata en la pared interior del aparato, me dediqué a tararear un canción apoyada en una de las paredes el elevador, total, el viaje sería un tanto aburrido. Pero no.

-¿Tan rápido? OOÛ.-

Y sip. La cosa esta era suave, relajante y silenciosa, sin contar que MUY rápida. En menos de 3 segundos ya estaba en el piso indicado. Lo primero que hice al abrirse las puertas estas cubrí mis ojos luego de sobresaltarme de sobremanera ante la gran pintura de un vejete con la expresión de muerto después a ver chupado un limón, de verdad, era espantoso.

Retiré el mechón que caía diagonalmente sobre mi rostro y lo coloqué detrás de una de mis orejas. Parpadeé asombrada y sin sentirlo, empecé a caminar hacia fuera, pero aceleré mis últimos pasos ya que la puerta empezaba a cerrarse. ¬¬Ûû

-Genial ù.Ú, tanta plata xa nada, puta falda de mierda ¬..¬.-

¡Si! Puta falda de mierda, ja de las remil, carajo! Ò.OX ¡¿Justamente ahora tenía que engancharse y rajarse, eh, EH! ¬¬ Weno, gracias a Dios y Haito no estaba conmigo xq…espera, maldición, ¡hubiera sido perfecto! ToT

-Bravo, Jeanne, bravo; tu si que te mereces la mayor patada en el culo nunca antes vista ùÚX.-

Arreglé como pude la faldita que adornaba mis torneadas piernas y refunfuñe molesta. Eché un vistazo al viejo verde cabezón del retrato.

-¡¿Y usted que me ve, eh! òÓ ¡Espero y ni se le ocurra jalarme las patas cuando duerma, cabrón! ¬O¬.-

Después preguntaré retóricamente si piensan que sufro de delirio de acoso visual y un tanto de problemas mentales, mejor dicho, traumas de mi vida pasada. u.u

-¬¬ Dije RETORICA, x siaca.-

Weno, después de mi discusión sin sentido con un retrato horrible, aceleré mi paso buscando la dichosa 732, que de hoy en más será MI hogar, dulce y, x ahora, inocente, hogar. Creo que las miradas de matona son cada vez más frecuentes en mi rostro.

-Aquí está, y como me lo esperaba, no pude abrirla u.ú.-

Por primera vez en mi vida mis suposiciones fueron ciertas: el baboso de Hao no me dijo nada de una llave y muxo menos de alguna clave xa esta cosa. La puerta era de una madera clara, brillante x el barniz y cara x el tallado. Traía una chapa dorada con un pequeño tecladito encima de esta. Yo, inteligentísima como soy, empecé a probar una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra clave, pero NADA. ¬.¬ Empezaba a desesperarme, arg! Me senté frente a ella y coloqué mis dedos índices sobre mis cienes empezando a hacer movimientos circulares tratando de borrar el estresante _'Clave Incorrecta'_ que botaba la wevada esta de mierda. ¡Puta mare! Ò.ó

-Bien. Lo intentaré UNA sola vez más y espero sea la correcta.-

Me arrodillé frente a la chapa y observé meticulosamente el pequeño tecladito frente a mí. Algo llamó mi atención. Ese 'algo' hizo que mi sangre empezaba a hervir y que mis ojos se convirtieran en cavernas de fuego, no necesitaba decir más, sólo que…¡¿DESDE CUANDO HAY UN BOTÓN QUE DIJE 'ABRIR' AKÍ, AH! ÒÓXXx Si, estaba enojada. Me había pasado casi más de media hora tratando de abrir esta estúpida porquería y lo único que tenía que hacer era presionar 'ABRIR'. Ta Mare…¬¬XXXx

-Carajo, elegancia de mierda, si tan sólo no…-

¿Ya dije lo que vi al abrir la puerta? o.oÛ La verdad no entendía nada. Después presionar el dichoso botoncito ese, giré la perilla y la puerta se abrió xa darme paso a el olor característico de mi amado Hao. Sonreí aspirando ese aroma en el ambiente mientras avanzaba y cerraba la puerta tras de mí. Fue ahí que dije 'Carajo…etc, etc, etc'. No pude sorprenderme, o mejor dicho asustarme un poco ante la vista que allí tenía: la sala hermosa y limpia, decorada armónicamente en tonos granate. La madera oscura quedaba muy bien con ese color. El ventanal enorme con vista a la mayoría de la ciudad y las cortinas del mismo color que los muebles de cuero que se veían realmente cómodos. Pero eso no fue lo que me impactó, no, nada que ver. Fue ESO que estaba sobre los sillones y el otro ESO que miraba x el ventanal.

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Quién eres tú, pequeña? o.o.-

Por lo menos tenía una linda voz. Podría decir que calificaría xa entrar al grupo de _'Especimenes Perfectos'_ donde había puesto a Haito y a su lindo gemelo. El tipo era simplemente hermoso, parecía un niño con cuerpo de hombre.

Abrí mi boca xa decir algo, pero al parecer mi sonrojo fue un poco más rápido haciendo que mi rostro empezara a arder de inmediato. La otra persona que se encontraba en el ventanal se giró x completo y me miró con una ceja levantada como diciendo quién diablos era xa entrar como Pedro en su casa…weno, al menos eso intuí.

-Creo…creo que me equivoqué…lo siento . .-

Y cuando iba a salir del lugar la primera voz angelical me indicó que no lo hiciera. Me volví confundida y vi que me sonreía, tan linda sonrisa.

-Si buscas a Hao, estás en el lugar correcto, no tienes xq asustarte.-

Y se puso de pie xa acercarse a mí. Se le veía tan varonil y pulcro. Usaba unos pantalones verdosos junto con una camisa blanca, la cuál traía con los 3 primeros botones abiertos. Las mangas algo remangadas y ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Al parecer el saco verde pardo que descansaba en el sillón era suyo. Lo miró con los labios algo entreabiertos, no pensé que pudiera encontrar a otro humano tan bello como Hao, pensé q era el único en su especie.

Levanté una de mis manos y la coloqué sobre mi pecho. Algo dentro de mí me indicaba que las cosas en estos instantes no saldrían xa nada bien, y créanme que me sentía MUY sorprendida antes de tiempo. El joven de impecable sonrisa y semblante de ángel con el cabello verdoso pretendía darme la mano x lo cuál lo imité. Pero algo nos hizo detenernos.

-¡Lyserg! ¿Qué crees que haces? o.ó.-

Era la otra parte del caso. Una bellísima mujer de cabello castaño claro nos miraba con reproche, en especial al chico de cabello verde. Este se mostró confundido.

-¿Qué más crees que podría hacer, Layla? u.ù Voy a presentarme con la señorita.-

-¿Y qué si es una ladrona que se mete a casa de extraños? ô.ó.-

¿Cómo? ò.óX Esta mujer si que acaba de darme su carta de presentación: "Lacra Anormal Y Loca Antipática" ¬.¬ Y pudo haber sido peor, que agradezca el lindo nombre.

-¡Oiga, más respeto! Ò.ó.-

-Û Vamos, chicas, calmadas. Mejor vamos a sentarnos y a charlar tranquilos, ¿Si? n.n.-

-Haz lo que kieras, Lyserg u.ú.-

La mujer de cabellera castaña, que caía en cascada sobre su espalda, se giró fastidiada haciendo que la misma cortina de cabello brillante se ondeara elegantemente. Llevaba un vestido ceñido en blanco con adornos en negro, con un gran escote mostrando lo buen distribuida que estaba ¬u¬ Envidia de mi parte, weno, digamos que con una buena cirugía las mías se verían igual, ¿Si? ¬¬Û Pero tb le ayudaba su porte elegante y arrogante, la hacía ver imponente, además…el brillo de su cabello era muy bello. O.o

-u-uÛ Bueno.-

El joven bonito se volvió hacia mí de nuevo y se hizo a un lado indicándome q me sentara en el gran sillón. Cuando se hubo sentado a mi lado, continuó.

-Liserg Diethel, a tu servicio, es un gusto conocerte.-

-Yo…yo…watashi wa Jeanne Takase o.o.-

-Entonces Jeanne, ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-19.-

-¡Pero es un niña, Lyserg!-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver akí? o.ô No nos afecta en nada.-

-Pues ambos sabemos lo que ella representa akí, verdad lindo?-

Eso último lo dijo con la voz más arrogante que haya escuchado en mi vida. Para eso se había acercado a paso rápido haciendo ademán de retirar su cabello de su hombro. Se veía segura y fastidia x mi presencia ahí, claro, y como a mí me importaba…pero, la expresión del lindo Lyserg cambió de inmediato a una de tristeza y confusión. Al parecer algo pasaba y yo tenía muxo que ver allí, MUXO.

-¿Pasa algo malo? o.ô Me van a disculpar, pero no entiendo nada u.ú.-

-Y es mejor así u.ù.-

-¿Qué dices, Lyserg? o.ò.-

-¡Mocosa igualada! Ò.ó ¡Apenas lo conoces y ya lo tratas de tú!.-

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, MIERDA! ¬O¬.-

-OO…ÒuÓXx.-

No sé de donde me salió eso. OoÛ Pero se lo merecía la muy perra esta, ¿Kien diablos se cree xa venir a gritarme, eh? ¬¬ Carajo ahí...Lo que hizo voltear y sonreír fue el escuchar a un Lyserg divertido tratando de reprimir su risa a la vez que tapaba su rostro con sus manos. ¡KAWAII! -!

-¡Lyserg! ¡Deja de reírte! Ó.O.-

-Ejem…u.u Lo siento, hermana, es que…eto…yo lo siento muxo u(((u.-

¡Wa! ¡Sonrojado se ve más lindo! O ¿me pregunto que pensará Hao si lo dejo x este bomboncito bañado en inocencia, que como tal, debo corromper? D Muejejeje Quizá y acepte hacer un trío 9.9…JOJOJOJOJO ¡MUXÍSIMO MEJOR! O

-¿Jeanne? Oo?-

-¿Ah? -…¡Ah! o.o ¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Estás bien? o.ò Pusiste una cara muy rara y reías…maniáticamente, como…TuT.-

Lágrimas? ¡Lágrimas en sus ojitos verdecitos! T.T ¡Nooo! ¿Qué hice, qué hice? TOT ¡Mami! Ahora…yo…¿Qué hacer? ; ; Que no llore…! Que no lloreeee…!

-Lyserg, no…no llores, mira…perdóname x poner cara de dopada y reír como deficiente mental, pero no llores ; w ; Por fis…?-

-u.ú ¡No! ¡No lo haré! Seré fuerte…! Ò.ó.-

-Uy si, después de recordar como se la pasaban, sip, serás fuerte, hermanito ù.û.-

-¡LAYLA! ÒÓ.-

-¬..¬ ¿Qué?-

Diablos, no entiendo nada! TuT! Moví mi cabeza xa observar el tennis de palabras que se debatían x kien callaba primero a kien -.-Û, esto es MUY confuso, ni siquiera sé que rayos hacen en el departamento de Hao…¡Claro! O-O

-Ustedes…-

Bien, ambos me miran curioso. Lyserg recargado en el sillón y Layla con ambas manos en su cintura. Tragué saliva y me arriesgué a preguntar.

-…¿Qué son de Hao? o.o.-

-¿De Hao?-

Lyserg levantó una ceja y Layla embozó una sonrisa triunfadora que no venía al caso xa nada. Me intrigué aún más cuando vi al pequeño y sexy peliverde cubrir su mirada con su cerquillo mientras que Layla no dejaba de reír estruendosamente. Fruncí el ceño fastidiada, ¿se estaba burlando de Lyserg? ò.ó ¡Eso si que no, perra!

-¿De qué te ríes, eh? òÓ ¿Acaso te burlas de Lyserg? ¡¿ES ESO!-

-¡Oye bájame la voz, mocosa igualada!-

-¡Ahorita mismo te enseño lo que es ser igualada! ÒÓXXx.-

Y juro x mi pervertida mente que nunca pensé tener reflejos tan rápidos. En milésimas de segundos ya estaba sobre la perra de cabello brillante, ambas sobre el sillón, mis manos tratando de quitarle el aire encerrando su fino cuello entre mis dedos. Sé que más fácil hubiera sido clavarle algo en la yugular, pero me gusta darle dramatismo a mis protagónicos u.û. Sus finos dedos estaban apretando mis muñecas mientras yo veía como sus ojos parecían salírsele de sus órbitas y su boca tratando de decir algo, pero sin éxito alguno. Entonces pasó.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?...Lyserg……-

-…-

-…-

-…-

**¡MIERDA!** Ya estamos casi en el final Oo! Que rápido! Ejem…! Bueno, el caso es que esta es la primera parte del tercer y último capítulo de 'Estos Somos Nosotros', que haga gala a la inspiración que me visitó el año pasado yc reo que no volverá u.ù Diablos…! Fue tan divertido escribir esto TuT….!

**Gracias x todos los reviews** que dejaron en todo el transcurso de la historia, de vdd gracias, no pensé q el fic tuviera tanta acogida. xD Mi **Nad-chan tenía razón! Y hablando de ella, como siempre, nunca olvido agradecerle x su divina existencia! Gracias a ella se pudo realizar este fic y tb gracias a sus insistentes jodas xq lo suba, está akí. n.n**

_**¡¡GRACIAS X LEERME!**_

_**Estos Somos Nosotros © Juny S. Tao 2005**_


	6. Capitel B3

"**_Estos Somos Nosotros"_**

**Autora: **Juny S. Tao n.nb

**Dedicado A: **Nadesiko Takase (¡Mi nee-san de por vida, a la persona que más adoro en el mundo! n0n ¡TE AMO, BRUJA!)

**Fecha de Término: **31 de Diciembre del 2005

**Final Publicado:** 03 de Marzo del 2006

**Pareja: _Hao n' Jeanne_**, principalmente, pero como consecuencias de la historia o xq simplemente se me dio la gana, algo de **_Hao n' Lyserg_**, pero sólo son 4 líneas, lo siento no pude evitarlo :3 Así q homofóbicos NO se asusten. u.ú

**Contenido:** Muy vulgar y morboso, como sólo mi nee-san suele ser xP. Cómo dije, este fic está amoldado a la personalidad de mi hermanita, osease está repleto de malas palabras, perversión, dobles sentidos, mucha baba y, por supuesto, verán a la protagonista consumir Kleenex en cantidades industriales. xDD Así que este fic no está recomendado xa personas sensibles, sin sentido del humor, castas de mente y con tendencia a ser completamente criticonas, ¿me dejo entender?

**¿Algo más? o.o:** Gracias a los que reviewaron; mi manis y yo agradecemos sus lindos comentarios. n.ñ

**Preliminares: **

**1). **Antes que nada debo decir que este fic jamás estuvo en mi mente xa ser publicado en Fanfiction, sólo fue un lindo regalo que me alenté a hacer xa regalárselo a mi hermanita x su cumpleaños, con ella de protagonista. Estoy muy feliz xq le ENCANTÓ xDD

**2). **Fue gracias ella, que me jodía en cada mail xD, q me decidí a publicarlo, modificado obviamente, ya que sé q la mayoría de los lectores les interesa un menudo rábano un OC como prota, y encima con Hao de pareja -.-ÛÛ

**3). **Fic de **5 a 6 capítulos,** máximo. **Lemon** en el último. n.n

**¡Ah! Y todo el fic es desde el POV de Jeanne, okis. n.n**

**Advertencia:** **_Lemon_**, al menos no uno para morirse, pero al fin y al cabo uno. n.ñ

**-.Capítulo III.-**

**Parte B .:. FINAL**

-…-

Todos seguíamos en silencio. No podía oír nada desde este puto lugar y fue muxo peor xq estaba metida con la loca de Layla, la cuál parecía estar muy tranquila, muxo xa mi gusto. Me giré sobre mi eje y la vi frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en una esquina. Se admiraba a la vez que arreglaba su cabello y sonreía con superioridad, como si le dijera a su reflejo: 'Púdrete, perra, yo soy mejor' ¬.¬ Y después dicen que yo soy la vanidosa…

-¿Podrías dejar de admirarte y explicarme que está sucediendo aquí? o.ó.-

Layla me miró x sobre su hombro y sonrió de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez con algo de melancolía en su expresión. Levanté una ceja y vi como me hacía un ademán xa que me sentara en una de las sillas que allí había.

-¿Y bien? ô.o.-

-No me gusta manosear muxo el tema, por lo que iré directo al punto.-

-…-

-Lyserg y yo somos medios hermanos, hace 2 años se mudó a Inglaterra a vivir conmigo y su madre.-

-Eso no me ayuda en nada u.ú.-

-Espera, que las cosas no acaban ahí. Falta la mejor parte, xq estamos akí en Japón.-

-Algo muy importante supongo.-

-Y muxo en lo que a Ly-chan respecta.-

-Ah, ya veo. Me imagino que tiene que ver con Hao.-

-El es el principal motivo x el que estamos akí, ¿Sabes?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Les debe dinero? o.ô.-

Layla me miró divertida y calló su risa casi al instante. Movió su cerquillo coquetamente y volvió a verme con diversión.

-Ojala y fuera eso. Hace 2 años que no venimos aquí, Lyserg ha estado muy triste todo este tiempo…todo x culpa de Hao Asakura.-

-o.ô?.-

A Layla le saltó una venita de histeria. Se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara. Se relamió los labios sin dejar de verme. Estado crítico: ¿Acaso la mujer era lesbiana? o.ô?

-Oye, soy bisexual, pero en este momento me interesa otro n-ñÛ.-

-¬(((¬Û Cállate Jeanne, yo estoy casada, mensa.-

-Oh, que bueno n.n.-

Pobre marido. u.uÛ

La mujer no había dejado su posición y me miró a los ojos. Sabía que yo no estaba entiendo nada de nada, cosa que le desesperaba muejejeje D

-Mocosa tonta, lo que trato de decir es que Hao y mi hermano son pareja, ¿Entiendes? o.ó.-

-Ahhh o.o.-

O sea: un HaoxLyserg, ¿aquí? ¿Ahora? ¡SUGOI! º-º ¡Pero que digo! ò.ó Si apoyo eso, estaría perdiendo a Hao xa siempre y créanme que es lo que menos kiero, pero…el lindo de Lyserg se veía muy triste, quizá lo ama de verdad y estar lejos de la persona que amas es muy duro; ¬.¬Û díganselo a la patética que sufría x las 2 semanas de ausencia de Hao… ratas…¿Qué haré ahora?

Mi mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del espacio. No sé si lo que sentía en esos momentos era molestia o simplemente estaba contrariada. Layla soltó mis hombros y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, fue entonces que desperté de mis vagos pensamientos xa seguirla. Ella me obstaculizó el paso xa verle seria.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Claro que lo estoy. Aunque no me creas me parece que ambos hacen una pareja perfecta, pero…no lo sé…-

-¿Desde cuándo estás con Hao?-

-Pues…¿formalmente?-

-Claro.-

-Pues no somos nada formalmente, pero si tenemos 'algo'. u((u-

-¿Desde cuando hay ese 'algo'?-

-¿Esta mañana podría ser? 9.9Û.-

-¡¿ESTA MAÑana! Oo.-

-Pues si, ¿Qué esperabas? ¬u¬.-

-¡Entonces no son nada, mujer!-

-¡Claro que sí! ò.ó.-

-¡Claro que no! ¬¬.-

-¡QUE SI!-

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI, PERRA!-

-¡QUE NO, MIERDA, NO SEAS NECIA, NIÑA! Ò-ó.-

Y el debate x si teníamos algo había empezado ya y no tardaríamos en llegar al segundo round. Juro que si no veía a Lyserg venir x el pasillo me le tiraba encima y la mataba ahí mismo, era tan…insoportable. Ù.ú

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ò.o.-

-Nada.-

Ahora nada, ¿no? ¬¬ Perra embustera, juro que me las pagarás, pero…

-Jeanne, ¿Qué sucede?-

-No, pasa nada de importancia, sólo le decía a Layla que SI existe la asociación de rosadictas.-

Le lancé una mirada MUY significativa a la mujer, esta me miro retándome vulgarmente. Lyserg tenía cara de interrogación más x la cojudeses que dije que por el hecho en sí.

-¿Rosa…dictas?-

-¡SI! ¿No has escuchado nunca acerca de ellas?-

-No lo creo, lo siento. n.ñÛû.-

Y mientras yo lo veía con cara de falsa sorpresa, el reía despreocupadamente con una mano detrás de su cabeza. Se le veía muy hermoso, no culpo a Hao x haberse enamorado de él, pero…¿Eso significa que nuestra futura relación se largó x el tubo del desagüe? ó.ò No entiendo que va a ser lo siguiente, no entiendo nada.

-Lyserg, ¿Dónde está Hao?-

-¡Ah, cierto! Nos invitó a cenar n.n.-

-¿En serio? Valla tipo, si q es extraño u.uÛ.-

Suspiré cansada y encabecé la gran caravana xa regresar a la sala, pero no había nadie allí. Me extrañé y recordé lo de la cena. Supuse q yendo a la cocina lo encontraría. Y no me equivoqué.

-¿Hao?–

-Jeanne…-

Me miró más curioso que de costumbre. Me acerqué a la mesa de la cocina, donde se encontraba sentado y compungido. Se le notaba con sólo verlo encorvado y balanceando sus piernas de adelante xa atrás sin sentido alguno. Sin dudarlo, lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo que mi cabeza descansara sobre su hombro y él me abraza x los hombros también. De la nada, escuché el típico sonido de la nariz goteante: Hao había empezado a llorar. Estaba sorprendida.

-¿H-Hao? ¿Estás bien?-

Mi mano se acomodó entre los cabellos castaños que andaban agarrados en su cola alta. No lo había notado, pero de seguro se le ve tan sexy como siempre, pero ahora puedo sentir que su mirada oscura se esconde tras esos traviesos mechones que caen sobre su frente.

-Lo siento mucho, Jen-chan.-

Sonreí y lo estreché aún más. Ya lo había entendido todo. Acaricié notablemente la parte superior de su cabeza y luego lo hice verme a los ojos. Su rostro se veía algo sonrojado y x sus mejillas no dejaban de pasearse varias lágrimas perdidas.

-Entiendo lo que te pasa. Y créeme que no te culpo; Lyserg es una persona hermosa y es tan inocente como un niño. Es perfecto y lo sé desde que lo vi sonreír.-

-…-

-Si crees que me molesta que hallas tenido alguna relación sentimental con él x ser hombre, estás muy equivocado; las relaciones de ese tipo me parecen muy lindas n.n.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues…pertenezco al **C**írculo de **A**mantes al **Y**aoi, soy la presidenta n.ñÛ.-

-¬.¬Û Con razón.-

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué te parece si mejor preparamos algo de comer? Me muero de hambre.-

Me separé de él y le di un corto beso en los labios. Si lo nuestro iba a terminar…sin haber comenzado siquiera, pues prefería sentirme feliz a andar quejándome y reprendiéndome sin sentido. Le sonreí y cuando me disponía a salir del lugar, Hao me llamó.

-Nosotros tenemos algo, ¿De acuerdo? Por que el pequeño Lyserg haya regresado, no significa que valla a terminar.-

Me sonrojé x segunda vez en mi vida. No podía creer lo que escuchaban mis insanos oídos. Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente. Voltee a verlo con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió. Estaba muy feliz, demasiado. Cuando me enteré acerca de todo esto, pensé q sería desplazada sin siquiera pensarlo. Creo que…Lyserg es la persona más bella y perfecta, y Hao es el indicado xa tenerlo, se lo merece, pero...

-Pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Tu, ¿Ya no te gusta Lyserg? Digo, ¿Lo amaste?-

Hao se irguió un poco y miró al techo x unos segundos, pero mínimos. Tenía una mirada melancólica, al parecer recordaba momentos felices.

-No te mentiré; Lyserg me gusta muxo, es hermoso.-

-Dímelo a mí u.ù.-

-¿Lo ves? ¬u¬ Ese idiota es irresistible.-

-xDÛ Weeeno, no soy de piedra tampoco jejeje.-

-Y…si te digo que lo amo, no es cierto. Lo amé demasiado en un tiempo, pero cuando las cosas pasan, el amor se deteriora, ¿No crees? n.n.-

-Si, es cierto…-

-Entonces diré que Lyserg ha sido una buena parte de mi vida, una muy grande.-

-Hablas como si hubieran sido novios durante más de 5 años :3.-

-Estuve enamorado de Lyserg toda mi adolescencia, Jeanne ñ.ñ.-

¡PLOP!

-¬.¬Û Está bien, está bien, me cagaste, pero ya me tocará.-

-Uy si, como si pudieras, mocosa igualada xP.-

-¡OYE! òóX.-

**o.:.o.:.o.:.o**

Ya no podía pelear más en contra de mis ganas de reír estas eran demasiado fuertes y desobedientes….waaaaaa…todo me daba vueltas! Ese sake que trajo la perra de Layla estaba muuuuuuuyyyyy bueno muajajaja

Después de la pequeña charla que tuvimos Hao y yo, los 4 salimos en su auto y nos dirigimos a un excelente restaurante de comida japonesa. Ya me empezaba a sentir como en casa, digo, lo elegante se le pega a uno muy rápido. Nos divertimos mucho charlando, contando anécdotas, bromeando a costa de Layla, yo metiéndole mano a Lyserg, cosa que me ocasionó ciertos problemas con cierto pelilargo, ¡Pero no me importa! Valió la pena…JOJOJOJO!

¡Ah! Y por si fuera poco todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, cuando regresamos al edificio de Hao, Lyserg hizo algo que me hizo realmente feliz, creo que hasta lágrimas me salieron de la emoción; creo que soy la primera persona que siente felicidad cuando otra persona se agarra a su novio, me gusta ser diferente y compartir lo que me gusta. :3

**.FlashBack.**

-¡Me divertí muxísimo! n0n.-

-Yo tb. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que reía tanto xD JAJAJA.-

-Oye, Lyserg, ¿Vamos a quedarn…? o.o.-

-¡Waaaaaa! ¡Sugoi! -.-

-¿Jeanne? óÒÛ.-

Yo nada, me dedicaba a ver la hermosa escena constituida x mis dos hombres favoritos, weno kisá le daba más a Hao, pero Lyserg es un sueño. No supe cuando ni como fue que el pequeño acercó al pelilargo xa plantarle un beso tierno y sutil, que se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en algo realmente profundo y sensual. No podía apartar mis ojos de la linda pareja que hacían, pero…nosotros hacemos una mucho mejor pareja heterosexual x) muajajaja…Ejem…como decía…ù.u

El peliverde tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello del castaño, este lo sostenía fuertemente de la cintura ciñéndolo más a él. Al parecer aún queda algo de sentimiento entre ellos, pero no me molesta en absoluto, sé lo que siente mi Hao y sé que sólo siente cariño x Lyserg, total, el verdecito fue alguien muy importante en casi toda la vida de Hao.

El primero en separarse fue Lyserg, kien sonrió y se abrazó al pelilargo escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Hao sonrió tranquilo.

-Lástima que no podamos hacerlo, realmente te tengo ganas jeje.-

-Lyserg, por favor…-

Fue entonces que Diethel se separó al instante, muy sonriente mirando alegre a un Hao confundido.

-¡Está bien! n.n Sólo necesitaba esto xa sellar lo que alguna vez tuvimos, créeme que voy a extrañarte, Haito-kun.-

-u(((ú No me llames así, me avergüenzas, Lyserg.-

-¬u¬ Llorón.-

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

No pude contener las lágrimas ante tan linda escena. ¡Ya sé! Soy más patética que un pan con mantequilla, pero no puedo hacer nada. Me acerqué deprisa a un Lyserg confundido y algo asustado x mi actitud de loca depresiva, me colgué de su brazo melosamente y refregué mi mejilla contra su camisa cálida.

-¡Waaaa, Ly-chan, eres tan lindo! x3.-

-n(((nÛ Weno, Jeanne, yo…-

Pude ver la cara de Hao: vamos, la circunstancia lo vale, chico. u.ú Además la historia ya casi se termina. TuT

-Ya es hora de irnos, Lyserg o.ó.-

-…-

-¡LYSERG! òÓ.-

-Vamos Layla, no te enojes n.n, comprende que Liserg tienen una nueva fan.-

-¡Cállate Asakura! ¬¬ Todavía me caes mal, no sé como fue q acepté q garcharas con mi indefenso hermanito.-

-Oh, bueno, eso es harina de otro costal u.u; te preocupas demasiado, Layla.-

-¡Claro que no, insensible! T.T ¡Cuando recién llegó sólo hablaba de ti y de ti y de ti, bestia!-

Adjuntemos golpes en varias partes sensibles de mi Haito. u.u

-¬.x Pasa q eres una envidiosa, Layla.-

-¬.¬ Mejor cállate o vas a terminar completamente estéril, Asakura.-

-TuT-

-Layla, ¿nos vamos? n.n.-

-Si, claro que si.-

Mientras Layla se subía al auto, Lyserg entraba al asiento del conductor, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta…

-¿Puedo irme a Inglaterra contigo, Ly-chan? ºwº.-

-¡Jeanne! Ò.o ¡¿Qué crees que haces, mujer?-

Hao me sostuvo de la cintura y me sacó del auto, ya que prácticamente andaba metida encima de Lyserg. Layla me miró muy feo, la mujer sufre de problemas existenciales, de verdad. u.u Lyserg empezó a reír ante mis ocurrencias de deficiente mental y sin más se despidió de ambos con una de sus manos a la vez que su coche desaparecía en la oscuridad.

-Cielos, estaba tan lindo u-u.-

-¡Ya, Jeanne! ¬¬.-

-¬.¬ Envidioso.-

**.FlashBack.**

Y bueno, después de eso sólo subimos al ascensor y regresamos al departamento. Le informé a Haito que tomaría una ducha, la verdad no era por que me sintiera sucia ni nada, sólo era una excusa xa dejarlo sólo unos momentos, creo que necesita pensar en todo esto. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en menos de un día y eso afecta a cualquiera.

Desde que Hao me dijo que lo nuestro seguiría su curso acelerado, me puse muy feliz. Juro que pensé que se disculparía estúpidamente sin saber que decir xa luego soltarme en la cara que me dejaría y se quedaría de nuevo con Lyserg, y la verdad es que no lo culparía x eso. Sé que le gusta muxo, es un chico muy bien parecido y sus encantos pueden recaer en cualquier menso que se cruce en su camino.

También está el hecho de que apenas esta mañana hemos empezado con una cosa concreta. Creo que esto me ha hecho pensar a la fuerza que lo mío con Hao ha empezado sólo esta mañana, todavía no es una cosa realmente seria y xa mi desgracia, la puta de Layla tiene razón: no tenemos nada…aún. Hao me ha dejado en claro que con kien se quedará es conmigo. Pude darme cuenta con todo el embrollo este q ha tenido una vida sentimental estable, casi toda su vida ha estado con Lyserg, cosa que me deja más tranquila. u.u No me gustaría enterarme que mi señor Hao ha andado de burdel en burdel, no lo soportaría ; w ;…¬.¬ Lo sé xq las tipas ahí son putas, pero de verdad, son las lapas más odiosas sobre la faz de la tierra, y cuando son bisexuales muxísimo peor. Lo digo x experiencia, fui acosada, suerte q veo lucha libre. u-uÛ

Ya estando en el enorme baño con jacuzzi y todo, abrí el agua caliente xa poder meterme a la ducha de una vez. No quiero utilizar la tina, xq la verdad no me agrada muxo la idea de terminar como una pasa, kisa la use con otros fines. Jojojojo

No tardé en introducirme bajo el chorro, era reconfortante. Ahora pensaré en que ponerme y…

-Ta mare, ¿Y ahora que mierda me pongo encima? u.úÛ.-

**o.:.o.:.o.:.o**

-Jeanne, ¿No crees que ya fue mucho tiempo en el baño? o.ò Me estás preocupando.-

-Er…estoy bien, sólo es que…¡AAAHHHH!-

¡PLUM! ¡CRASHHHHHHHH!

Todo se veía oscuro, muy oscuro, ¡MIERDA, ESTOY CIEGA!

Ah no…¬¬Û estúpida toalla…¿Qué me pasó? -.-Û

-Jen-chan, ¿Estás bien? o.ô.-

-¿Ah? ¿Hao? ¿Qué haces aquí? o.o.-

-Pues te caíste y…¿Porqué tardabas tanto, eh? o.ó.-

Sostuve la toalla que cubría lo necesario y me incorporé por completo ayudada por Hao. No sé que diablos pasó que terminé tirada en el piso como un COSTAL de patatas mal puesto. Me duele el trasero…! TuT Hice una mueca de dolor mientras llevaba una mano a la parte adolorida.

-¿Y bien?-

-Lo siento, rompí tu set de baño u-u.-

-No importa, total, lo odiaba, era horrible ¬.¬.-

Este me sostuvo de la cintura y levantó mi mano izquierda: estaba sangrando. Me mostró sorprendida, no me había dado cuenta de que me había cortado la mano, pero lo que más me sorprendió y me excitó terriblemente fue ese pequeño y perfecto pedazo de carne viajando x toda la longitud de mi antebrazo limpiando el travieso hilo de sangre que corría hasta llegar a mi codo. Extendió toda la longitud de mi brazo y posicionó pequeños besos alrededor de la herida haciéndome saltar un poco debido al escozor que se siente con la cortada. Esto hizo que se separada preocupado.

-Será mejor curarte esto, no keremos que empeore.-

-Como usted diga, señor vampiro.-

Ambos reímos un poco ante esto y sin más salimos del baño en dirección a su habitación…y yo semidesnuda, irónico. Recordemos que va a curarme, eh! Bola de pervertidos…u.ú

**o.:.o.:.o.:.o**

-¿Cómo lo sientes? n.n.-

Ambos frente a frente acompañados por un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios a mi lado. Yo, sentada en el borde de la cama vestida con una gran camisa de seda color vino, una suave camisa de dormir de Haito. El, mirándome la mano x décima quinta vez xa asegurarse de haber hecho un buen trabajo con mi herida. Fue tan lindo al darme un beso cuando había terminado.

-Pues…eres un buen enfermero, amorcito, uno muy bueno xa mi gusto.-

Cabe agregar que cuando dije este tracé un camino x todo su longitud corporal con una mirada hambrienta. Tb cabe resaltar que YA comí. FD

-¿Eso fue una indirecta?-

-Una muy directa si así lo prefieres.-

Sonrisas cómplices, valla que sabía de esas.

Un corriente me recorrió antes de tiempo, ¡aún ni siquiera me había tocado! Oo Pero ahora no podíamos esperar muxo más. Ya ERA el momento indicado.

Acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba ya que el pelilargo de mis fantasías iba acercándose lentamente a mi rostro. Eso me desesperaba. Tomé su rostro juntándolo con el mío y así empezar un tango entre nuestras lenguas expertas, con esto, fui jalándolo hasta lograr que quedara posicionado x completo sobre mí, un peso agradable y excitante. Ya no sabíamos como intensificar más aquel beso embriagante, era imposible.

Una de sus manos subió desde uno de mis muslos hasta mi cuello, bordeando con habilidad toda mi esbelta figura, rozó con sutileza uno de mis pechos haciéndome estremecer. Definitivamente estaba ansiosa x saber lo que lograrían sus manos sobre partes más sensibles. Me sostuvo del cuello mientras besaba mis mejillas, mi mentón y por último, el cuello. Me sostenía con vehemencia como un auténtico vampiro apunto de morder el suave cuello de su…

-¡Ahh! ¡Eso me dolió, bestia!-

-Me la debías, linda, ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Cierto…-

Me relajé después de tremenda mordida en la base de mi cuello casi llegando al final de mi hombro; definitivamente este tipo era perfecto en TODO lo que hacía. Mis manos bajaron a la base de su espalda y por encima de la camisa empezaron a pasearse: de arriba abajo, surcando el camino x donde desaparecería la fina prenda de botones. No pasó muxo tiempo xa llevarlas al frente y empezar a pelearme con los pequeños demonios que me mantenían alejada de la carne fresca. La frustración me invadió, pero desapareció tan pronto como llegó cuando sentí algo húmedo bajando x el valle entre mis pechos.

-Mmmm…delicioso…-

Unas manos rebusconas asaltaron la longitud de mis piernas, subiendo, subiendo, subiendo hasta que ¡AH! el punto clave en el laberinto había sido encontrado, y yo, al no llevar ropa interior, estaba totalmente expuesta. Y no era que me molestara, al contrario, era MUY placentero. Sus dedos acariciaban suavemente los bordes de la entrada del túnel sagrado, de a momentos introducía uno y luego lo hacía tocar y conocer todo aquel secreto lugar, sus acciones me empezaban a calentar demasiado rápido. No pensé que tuviera tan poca resistencia.

-Ha-hao-o…ya…ya…ahhh…mmmm…ya no…ahhh…-

Gemidos corrían de mi garganta hasta mis labios xa saltar al vacío y llenar los oídos de ambos. Estaba disfrutándolo tanto y ni siquiera llevamos a los 10 minutos. Aún había más, muxo más. Sentí una ligera corriente de aire…sobre mi abdomen, mis pechos y mi cuello…ahí se detuvo. El monstruo de manos mágicas soplaba a intervalos sobre mi piel desnuda, era la primera vez que alguien hacía eso.

-Estás muy caliente, Jeanne, valla que no controlas tu temperatura, muñeca.-

-Y pare...ce…que….yo me caliento…x…los dos,……tu pareces muy…tranquilo.-

-Sólo guardo energías para la mejor parte.-

Esa sonrisa ladina, me dio un poco de temor, si esta NO había sido la mejor parte, pues ya veremos como será la madre de todo esto. Realmente me impacienta la mirada incierta que pone cada vez que nos separamos y nos vemos a los ojos. Me encanta observar ese par de perlas llenas de deseo, brillantes como si hubieran sido pulidas x un joyero, hermosas como el primer día que las vi.

-¿Entonces que……mierda……esperas, eh?-

Me incorporé e hizo que rodáramos hasta que yo quedara sobre él, obteniendo el control de la ardiente situación. Mis manos viajaron instintivamente hasta los últimos botones de su camisa xa terminar de retirársela. Era una imagen realmente incitante, hizo que me relamiera los labios como si de una pieza de filete se tratara y yo el león hambriento, aunque de esa última no había muxa diferencia con la realidad. Estaba realmente hambrienta de él.

-Ya no necesitarás esto, créeme.-

Justo en el instante que ya había logrado normalizar mi respiración, Hao logra incorporarse hasta apoderarse nuevamente de mis labios a la vez que termina x retirarme la camisa de seda que llevaba encima, dejándome completamente a su merced, en sus manos. Enredé insistentemente mis dedos entre la cola que llevaba algo suelta mientras q una de sus manos recorría parte de mi trasero y espalda, su compañera se mantenía dormida alrededor de mi cintura.

-Ahora es cuando, me haces esperar demasiado, genio.-

Rió divertido y ante su distracción sumergí mi mano dentro de sus desabrochados pantalones negros. Ahora era yo la que reía al ver su rostro de sobresalto. Buena jugada, ahora yo estoy al mando……Mi Señor Hao.

**o.:.o.:.o.:.o**

Ambos caímos rendidos, yo sobre él. Acababa de cumplir uno de mis principales objetivos desde que crucé mirada con el papacito que representaba Haito, estaba satisfecha. He estado tan nublada, todo el tiempo, ni siquiera recuerdo el número de veces en las cuales disfruté el salvaje vaivén de Hao dentro de mí; fue intoxicante y abrasador, definitivamente la mejor sesión de sexo que halla tenido en mi vida.

-Ya…no…no puedo…más…estoy muerto, Jeanne.-

-Humano…débil e…inservible…no aguantan…nada.-

-Oye…acabas de darme a entender….que lo has hecho con…marcianos.-

-…-

Me retire de su pecho y me recosté boca arriba a su lado. Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente, pero no era tenso, más bien un silencio acompañado de tranquilidad y relajamiento.

-¿Con marcianos?-

-Sipo.-

-…-

-…-

Fue entonces que ambos empezamos a reír sin sentido alguno. Definitivamente las estupideces nunca faltarían entre nosotros. Me corrí un poco hacia él y me recosté en su pecho dispuesta a rendirme ante el dios del sueño, pero antes tenía una duda que me carcomía desde hace rato. ¿Qué? Tp creerán q me nublo x completo, ¿verdad? u.u

-Haito...-

-Dime.-

-¿Cómo es…hacérselo a Ly-chan? ºwº.-

-Jeanne, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? ¬(((¬Û-

-Pues ú.ù…es mera curiosidad, ¿Por qué no me cuentas? ºuº.-

-ú.uÛ Mejor duérmete, creo que ya empezaste a delirar.-

-Pero…-

Me besó tiernamente xa que dejara de decir tonterías de una vez x todas. Con de sus manos cogió la sábana que estaba a un lado de sus pies y nos cubrió xa mantenernos calientes, luego atinó a apagar la pequeña luz de su mesa de noche. Sentí como se acomodaba entre las almohadas y me amoldaba a su pecho xa poder abrazarme protector, como si de su osito de felpa me tratara.

-Haiiiiitoooo…!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Cuéntame! TwT.-

-¡Jeanne, basta! ¬(((¬ Además…no lo recuerdo u(((û.-

-Mentiroso ¬u¬.-

Silencio x otro buen rato. De verdad que soy una terca de mierda, pero…¡kiero saber! TOT Pero weno, me aguantaré las ganas. Lo abracé x la cintura dispuesta a dormirme también. Pero…

-Algún día te lo sacaré completo y con detalles, lo juro x esta.-

-Depravada amante de homosexuales.-

-Tú lo has dicho.-

_ Final del capítulo III _

**« OwarI n.n! »**

**Notas Finales de la Autora-chan:**

Diablos! Se termino, se termino…! T.T Amo este fic, no sólo xq es uno muy especial sino xq está bien hecho y xq lo hice con inspiración que de verdad merece. Todo gracias al pan que representa mi bella Nad-chan. n.n

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un fic de la misma manera en que redacto este, no sé, la idea está, pero la inspiración aún está x venir. xD

**¡Gracias x el apoyo y x los reviews!** Pero **en especial a mi hermanita** (lo siento, estoy obsesionada u.ù) y a **Omi-chan**, ella siempre tan buena y linda persona conmigo. Espero estés leyendo esto. ¬¬

_**¡¡GRACIAS X TODO!**_

**Estos Somos Nosotros © Juny S. Tao**


	7. EPILOGO!

**º Estos Somos Nosotros º**

**o.:.o.:.o**

**Autora: **

**J**uny S. Tao :3

**Dedicado A: **

**N**adesiko Takase (¡Mi nee-san de por vida, a la persona que más adoro en el mundo! n0n ¡TE AMO, BRUJA!)

**Fecha de Término: **

09 de Marzo del 2006

**Epílogo Publicado:**

11 de Marzo del 2006

**¿Por qué un Epílogo? o.ô: **

¡Pues xq se me dio la puta gana! Ù.u jajaja xD Si, es verdad que se me vino en gana, pero se me ocurrió recién esta semana después de leerla a mi manis y al recordar frases estúpidas como _"orgía de vasitos descartables"_, _"deidad castrense" _(Nota: Sabré si las urtaron ¬¬), y demás estupideces morbosas que sólo aparecen una vez y x ende, Juny las apunta en su super agenda. xDD Tons tb tuve ganas de leermepor 1589ava vez el rapidito de MBI (xa más información buscar 'Nadesiko Takase' xD) y es así como quedó el título de este corto capítulo q irás a leer…diske después de leer notas sin sentido. o.ó Eso kiere decir que me kieres muxo…xP

**Contenido:**

Muy vulgar y morboso, como sólo mi nee-san suele ser xP. Cómo dije, este fic está amoldado a la personalidad de mi hermanita, osease está repleto de malas palabras, perversión, dobles sentidos, mucha baba y, por supuesto, verán a la protagonista consumir Kleenex en cantidades industriales. xDD Así que este fic no está recomendado xa personas sensibles, sin sentido del humor, castas de mente y con tendencia a ser completamente criticonas¿me dejo entender?

**¿Algo más? o.o:**

Gracias a los que reviewaron; mi manis y yo agradecemos sus lindos comentarios. n.ñ

**Preliminares: **

**1). **Antes que nada debo decir que este fic jamás estuvo en mi mente xa ser publicado en Fanfiction, sólo fue un lindo regalo que me alenté a hacer xa regalárselo a mi hermanita x su cumpleaños, con ella de protagonista. Estoy muy feliz xq le ENCANTÓ xDD

**2). **Fue gracias ella, que me jodía en cada mail xD, q me decidí a publicarlo, modificado obviamente, ya que sé q la mayoría de los lectores les interesa un menudo rábano un OC como prota, y encima con Hao de pareja -.-ÛÛ

**3). **Fic de **5 a 6 capítulos,** máximo. **Lemon** en el último. n.n (weno, ahora son **7**¿no:3)

**¡Ah! Y todo el fic es desde el POV de Jeanne, okis. n.n**

**o.:.o.:.o**

**.:Epílogo:.**

"**_Analogías de Borracha_**"

Desde que me levanté esta mañana he tenido esa extraña sensación tipo 'me cago de hambre, pero me la aguanto porque estoy hecha un buey de carga' T.T. Puta, no sé que me pasa, ya de por sí ni el buen sexo con mi Haito aleja a esas turradas de mi morboso hueco mental. Es algo grave¡MUY GRAVE! A veces pienso en contratar a una buena madama para que nos estimule y…

Y hablando de eso…

-¡Casi lo olvido! Si serás imbésil, Jeanne Takase…-

Si, casi olvido que esta tarde como a las 4 iré a visitar a mi par de contrapartes al que me acogió como hogar x un par de meses. Digamos que en este universo ficcional puedes tener tres contrapartes, además, no me jodan porque no entiendo mucho de inglés y…arg, es igual. u.ú

Había preparado un buen lote de revistas "Play Girl" para la Pily y una buena carga de cerveza heladita para Jun, pero como ella es taaaaaan buena y amable y acomedida, se portara con una docena x mitra, no? JOJOJOJO¡A METERSE LA TRANCAZA DEL AÑO SE HA DICHO!

_Ring, Ring…_

-¡Aich! ¬¬-

Si serán inoportunos estos wevones de ventas por teléfono que intentan meterte hasta por la nariz los beneficios de la baba de caracol y que al final sólo te sirve para quitar las manchas de tus mejores zapatos de marca. ¡Si! Porque ahora puedo darme el jodido lujo de comprármelos, ya sabes, Jeanne a pasado de pordiosera descarriada a condesa desgraciada. Jojojo! xD

-¿Qué mierda quiere ahora, eh? Ya le dije que no…uOú.-

-¿Jeanne¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡Ah, eres tu, amorcito! n.ñÛ No pensé que llamarías...-

-¿Esperabas llamada de alguien, acaso?-

-¿Yo? Noooo¿cómo crees? Ya de por sí recibo palomas mensajeras, quizá hasta gallinazos¿quién necesita el puto teléfono? u.û.-

-Jajajaja Está bien, está bien.-

-Yo siempre estoy _bien_, Haito-kun.-

He hecho presente mi mirada lujuriosa imaginándome que dónde se encuentra ese perchero están los fortísimos y wenotes perctorales de…

-¡Lo sé, sólo quería asegurarme de que aún estabas en el departamento. ¿A qué hora te irás?-

-Err…creo que en una media hora.-

-De acuerdo, estaré allá para recogerte como a las 7¿te parece?-

-Excelente, te espero, entonces.-

-Adiós, un beso.-

_¡Click! _

No puedo evitar suspirar pesadamente cuando cuelgo imitándolo, siempre termino prendada de esa lucecita idiota que parpadea para informarte que estás con línea constante. Dios, Hao me hace sentir taaaaaaan horn sin siquiera proponérselo, es increíble que llegue al punto de excitarme con un teléfono¡x Dios! Esto es patéticamente patético…

-Nota mental: Llamar a Nijan xa contratar sus servicios.-

_(Nota: Nijan© pertenece única y exclusivamente a mi nee-san x todos sus lados. Para más información y diversión, remitirse a la lectura de '**La Hermana de Heero**' de Nadesiko Takase n.n)_

¿Qué me ven así! Estoy en medio de una crisis emocional-sexual y ustedes se dedican a cuestionarme, bola de pendejos depravados. ¡Ja! Y sé que son de los que se preguntan si tendrán una vida placentera con sólo hacerse la paja frente a la computadora…

Y hablando de eso o.o¡ESTAN ACÁ XA LEER EL FIC NO XA MODIFICAR MI FRUCTÍFERA VIDA SEXUAL, SO MIERDAS! Òó

Además de hacer feliz a la autora con sus reviews…u.u

**o.:.o.:.o**

Y como iba diciendo, tuve la enorme sensación de acidez en cuanto me metí al taxi que me llevaría, x segunda vez en la semana, a ver a mis adoradas y nada olvidadas compañeras. Eran mis mejores amigas y como no irlas a ver cuando era con ellas con las que me jalaba estupidez y media y mi borrachera llegaba a puntos inimaginables de concentración, tanto así que amanecí en el departamento y yo de cojuda pensaba que seguía en el burdel, sí, típico de una choborra con pinta de Lady Di. u.u Pero weno, nadie puede ser perfecto.

El tipo que conducía me veía x el espejo retrovisor de a ratos mientras yo lo iba dirigiendo. La verdad es que su aspecto me desconectaba un poco y me obligaba a ponerme atenta en cuanto a las lucecitas chotas del tablero de la carcocha esa. En realidad no estaba tan mal, pero aún así me hacía sentir extraña y más aún porque tenía bajo mi cuidado las preciadas cosillas que tenían que llegar sanas y salvas hasta la cárcel.

Diablos, eso sonó x demás raro. Oo Yo…llevando cervezas y revistas de dudosa procedencia no aptas para adolescentes y…jejeje

He aquí mi sonrisa de dopada a tientas.

En fin. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que bajé del taxi vistiendo unos jeans apretados, botas altas y una blusa blanca ceñida con los primeros botones abiertos. Una vestimenta nada formal para una tarde tranquila, sip. Además¿quién dice que se mantendrán en su lugar? Jejeje…ah no, esperen, no es a Haito a kien vengo a buscar. u.ù

Entré con emoción reprimida saludando al vigilante q de por sí ya hasta se adivinaba mis horarios de venidas y todas esas vainas, hasta me esperaba con la puerta abierta. No tardé en llegar a ese conocido pasadizo húmedo y x demás tétrico alumbrado con esa poquilla luz que se colaba x las ventanillas del techo, ahhh tantos recuerdos. T.T Q melancolía, q tristeza...Ahora aprendí que la nariz no sólo es un par de agujeros en la cara q sirven para desangrarse o respirar, tb se utiliza para moquear u.u, pasa que las otras dos eran mis actividades diurnas y nocturnas, no había mucho tiempo para lo otro. Ya saben, loca depresiva que utiliza eso en su ventaja.

Caminaba a paso ligero con una enorme bolsa al hombro al mismo tiempo que me distraía viendo todo a mi alred…

-¡JEANNE!-

¡PLUM!

-¡Auch, mierda!-

-¡Ya llegaste, te extrañé mucho! TuT.-

-Ay, Pilika, ya no seas melosa, niña.-

Esas voces y el reciente cosquilleo de una mejilla refregándose contra mi pecho me hizo sentir como en casa: feliz, llena y muy cómoda. La pequeña Pily se me había tirado encima haciendo que cayera y sin esperar se había aferrado a mi cintura, apretándome con las ganas y fuerzas reprimida de una chica en abstinencia, a veces pienso en ella y me gustaría excitarme por ella, como me lo pide en sus cartas semanales. Pero tb no había olvidado para nada los pequeños fajos de recortes de esos bishies rebuenotes que la magnifica y bella Juny solía meter en esas cartitas. Dios, son tan perfectas para mí que de verdad moriría si dejara de verlas.

Carajo, ya me puse triste…TuT

-Por la puta, mira como me hacen llorar T.T.-

-¡Nuuu, Jen-chan, no llores¡Jun! ¬o¬ Esto es TU culpa.-

-¿Qué! Pero si esta idiota siempre hace lo mismo cuando viene u.ù.-

-¡Si, pero…! uOú.-

-¡YA! Está bien, sólo que me pongo muy feliz de verlas, par de perras descarriadas T-T.-

Y he hecho presente mi lloradera constante cuando piso este frío piso de cemento. Me levanto con Pily aún aferrada a mí y jalo de un brazo a Jun para empaparla de moco y saliva de una bebota llorona como yo.

-¡Ay, Jeanne, pero que asco, mujer! ¬¬.-

-¡Q cruel…! ; - ;.-

**o.:.o.:.o**

-¡NO JODAS! O.O.-

-¡Te lo juro! xD No sabes como me cagué de risa al verla casi garchandoselo en media oficina jajaja.-

Miré sorprendida y divertida a una Pilika que se moría de risa apoyada sobre la mesa del área de visitas, la pobre ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol por lo mismo que mezclaba las palabras y empezaba a resultar creíble que podías convertir perros pooddle en llamas, en fin. Cosas de sexópata asesina. u.uÛ

Jun parecía algo ausente desde que sacamos el tema a flote, y a decir verdad habíamos hablado de cómo nos fue esta semana, que si tuvimos problemas estomacales, pensamientos impuros con parejas ajenas y…¡puff mágico! xD Jun ayuda a sacarle los cuernos a la prometida del gerente del campo de esparcimiento. Según Pilika la mujer de cabellos verdes ya se lo había jodido de lo más rico en su oficina con olor a pólvora. Por que para variar era un maníaco de la pistola.

-Y bueno, mi querida Jun, eso es…-

-¡Está bien¡SI, es cierto! u.ú.-

-¿En serio? Eres una tremenda prostituta de la vulgar vida fácil u.ù.-

-Ay, si la conchudez matara estarías con gusanos armando un buffet en el poco cerebro que tienes ¬u¬.-

Pilika siguió riendo a costa mía, ya que Jun para defenderse me ganaba y yo mantenía mi lugar de perro golpeado x la dura vida. Mi lata de cerveza estaba vacía y la de Jun era acompañada de unas 3 vacías mientras que nosotras llevábamos un par en esos cortos 15 minutos de productiva y educativa conversación. Pude ver como la muchacha de cabellos azulados trataba de evitar que la cerveza ingerida saliera x sus fosas nasales en cuanto yo abría una lata más.

-Gracias por el gentil comentario.-

-Sabes que te quiero, sólo que a veces eres muy lerda u.ù.-

-Pues esta lerda tiene una vida de garches más amplia que la tuya u.û.-

-¡JA! Hablemos de vidas amplias¿Verdad, pequeña Pilika?-

-Oye, oye, hablábamos de tus mañanas entretenidas con Bruce, no las mías con tu…OxO.-

Pilika se tapó la boca mirándome. Yo enarqué una ceja curiosa mirando escrutiñamente a la chica de ojos azules. Jun emitió esas risitas típicas de jamaiquinos drogados y fue cuando me di cuenta que no sólo era la mayor con sus arremetidas con tíos marcados, sino que…¡Pilika planeaba otro sangriento asesinato! Oo

-No, no, esta vez va en serio u.u.-

Una puede dudar, y más si se trata de una loca con delirios varios y que puede hasta doparse a sí misma con el alcohol yodado. -.-Û

-¿Y quién es la próxima vic…digo, el afortunado? xD.-

-Pues…es el hermano menor de Jun o.o.-

- o.o –

-Ya está advertido, pero mi pobre hermanito le gusta lo bueno u.u.-

-Ahhh¿o sea que es un sádico masoquista?-

-¡NO, so pedazo de estúpida! ùOu Es un sueño con una gran…-

-Personalidad, si, eso u.u.-

No pude evitar soltar esas típicas carcajadas de loca antidepresiva, digo, porque si tuve un medidor fácil y desperté a toda Asia. La subnormal de Pilika se mantenía con los ojos brillantes y con las manos sobre su pecho misma colegiala enamorada de su profesor de música. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba? Oo En mi vida la había visto tan idiotizada como ahora tenía el 'susto' de verla…puedo decir que…

Estoy asustada. o.o

Jun parecía aburrida con el tema, mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano mirándola con cara de sueño pensando en las distintas formas en que un bien elaborado sopla moco(1) podía caerle en la cabeza. Yo tomé mi lata media llena y la llevé a mis labios para…

-¡Es que es perfecto! _La tiene TAN buena_ que provoca comérsela…-

¿QUÉ! X.x

_Cof, cof, cof, cof…!_ La cerveza se me fue a los plumones…digo, a los pulmon…

-¡Jeanne¡Jeanne! o.ò.-

-¬.¬Û.-

Me golpeé el pecho con la palma de mi mano al tiempo que respiraba por la boca y dejaba entrar el aire que me devolvería la vida pervertida que he logrado cosechar. ¡GOD! Esta niña de 17 años si que está más corrompida que yo, y eso es muy grave. Normalmente era YO la que le daba las lecciones x las noches…digo, nos dedicábamos a estudiar un poco. u.ù

-¡Oye, mojona de mierda¿qué clase de vocabulario es eso, carajo!-

Yo la recriminé al tiempo que golpeaba mi lata contra la mesa. Y he aquí mi sentido de la maternidad frustrada. Sólo tenía 19 años, pero al verme frente a una situación como tal debo ser parte de la restauración mental de esta mocosa pervertida. Ella me miraba con una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-¡Mira que hablando de cosas que ni siquiera yo diría de la ping…!-

-Hablaba de sus labios (.Û.-

-jajaja xD.-

-¿Labios? o.o.-

-Si, labios. Esos que son parte de la cara y que se pueden pintar con…-

-¡Si, ya entendí! u((ú.-

-Ay, Jeanne Takase¿qué andas comiendo últimamente, eh¿Caca? xD.-

-jajajaja xD.-

-Jun…¬u¬.-

Jun soltó esa refinada risita de dinastía que aún conservaba mientras que Pilika se recostaba en el respaldar de la silla sin parar de sonreírse. Yo sonreía resignada a ser en blanco de sus putas burlas de media tarde. Observé de reojo como la más pequeña sacaba otra cerveza de la bolsa y después de abrirla le daba un buen trago.

-Oye, Jeanne¿sigues fumando?-

-No, ya no lo necesito, creo que ocupo mi boca en otras cosas…-

-o.ô?-

-Como besar a mi Haito, por ejemplo¿qué pensaste china perdida de mierda? ¬.¬.-

-¡Oh, yo nada! ñ.ñ Sólo que me hiciste recordar a la primera vez que vino mi hermanito 9.9.-

-¡Oye, no me has contado esa! ò.ó De seguro tiene buenas escenas y ni sueltas la lengua, arpía ponzoñosa.-

-¡Pero no hubo nada importante! u0ù.-

-¿NADA¡JA! El que no haya drogado con el alcohol yodado no fue nada…-

¿No les dije? u.uÛ

-…pero esa visita con un culo de lo mejor en esos vaqueros taaaan mercantilmente buenos, valían la pena, y ESO era todo.-

Y denle la bienvenida a su cara de drogada enamorada¿recuerdan cuando vi x primera vez a Haito-sexy? Ya, lo mismo pero con una mueca un poco más alucinada y algo de baba corriendo precipitadamente. xD Me adelanté a limpiarla con el puño de mi manga.

-Gracias.-

-Cuando kieras, hacías eso hasta con tus camisetas nuevas, te la debo n.ñ.-

-Disculpa, quisiste decir "sus" camisetas, porque babeabas tanto o más que un mocoso sin dientes, mujer ¬¬Û.-

-Es el amor, es el amor que nos tiene de lo más huecas estos tiempos...-

-¡Bueno! xD Y¿qué decías de cierta retaguardia y ciertos vaqueros ajustados? º¬º.-

-No puedo creer que hablen morbosidad y media de mi pequeño hermanito frente a mí u.ù.-

-¿Hermanito? o.ô Tiene de buen pendejo lo que tiene de _'hermanito'_.-

-¡Eso me gusto! JOJOJO:3-

-Si, lo sé. Así que no te sorprendas si no te viene a ver en semanas.-

-¿Y a mí qué? No necesito que venga todos los días, además, me preocupa su integridad moral, soy conciente de la poca cordura que gano en este palacio de cuatro paredes.-

-Mira namas, la mocosa del orto hablando de integridad moral.-

Es decir, Pilika sabía tanto de integridad moral-personal, tanto como yo estaba enterada de la descentralización en Timbuctú.

-Haz de cuenta q acaba de contar un chiste de gallegos¿si? -.-Û.-

-No hablen como si no estuviera presente¿quieren, par de perras? u.ú Ya suficiente tuve con esa vez en q no me contaron lo de tu sueño y pensé que se divertían lésbicamente a mis espaldas. u.ù-

Jun y yo soltamos risas sinceras al tiempo que la chica de cabellos verdes atraía a Pilika hasta su pecho para diske consolarla. Yo seguía riendo al tiempo que bebía mi cerveza. Ya parecía que yo seguía viviendo aquí y no en el depa de Haito, pero aún así podía sentirme algo ajena entre estas solitarias y húmedas paredes mientras que a ellas se les notaba frescas y realizadas en el sentido de la comodidad. Suspiré complacida pensando en todos los buenos, malos, feas, lésbicos y pervertidos momentos cuando solía dormir en la litera de arriba del camarote que compartía con Jun, levantándonos temprano para eludir esas estampidas llenas de gente turbia y malas intensiones contra la primera que osara a tocar su agua, así como tb en el comedor cuando tratabas de salvar su limpio y cuidado pellejo de gordas obesas y golosas cuando de comida nutritiva se trataba, pobres, debieron sufrir mucho con la semana de la granola. Pero en fin, esos momentos fueron memorables, lástimas que cámaras desabundaban aquí y…

No se preocupen, acabo de inventar esa palabra tb…

-¡Ya Pilika¡Prometiste no involucrar a la sacrosanta cerveza en tus arranques de loca trastornada!-

-Chicas…-

-¿Cuándo dije eso¡Es la principal aliada cuando de querer joderte se trata!-

-Oigan, chicas…o.ó-

-¡Mocosa igualada del demonio, y eso que te permito acompañarme cuando Ren viene, por que sino…!-

-¿SINO QUE, PUTA DE QUINTA!-

-¡OYEME, DESEQUILIBRADA DE MIERD…!-

-¡CÁLLENSE YA¡ES SUFICIENTE DE TANTA CHILLADERA!-

-…o.o-

-Bueno, pero no te perturbes tanto, tampoco u.ù.-

-Gracias. u.ú.-

-Sabes, Jeanne, últimamente te he notado algo irritante¿tienes algún problema? o.ô.-

Y, hablábamos de la rápida reproducción de los conejos, no?(2) ¬.¬Û

-Creo que tienes razón, Jun, parece que anda un poco neurasténica desde la última visita. Será que su periodo la ha vuelto una pre-meno(3), digo, hasta que le toque¿no? o.o.-

-ù.ú-

-Puede ser, puede ser, pero tb hay que contar el factor del ambiente _chic_ en que se la pasa ahora¿recuerdas cuando nos contó que Hao era ahora un completo bisexual, porque antes había sido gay?-

-¿Si, no? Valla, pobre, de seguro lo encontró con un bishie haciéndole un blow job(4) o.o.-

-¡BASTA! Òó ¡No es nada de eso!-

-Ah, bueno u.u.-

-¡Y Hao fue bisexual toda su vida! ù.u Además, Lyserg es muy bello y…creo que al conocerlo, cualquiera se volvería bi. u.ù.-

-Vamos, Jeanne, debe ser que tus noches ya no son iguales que al principio u.u.-

-Es que…no es eso en sí, sólo que a veces me siento algo insatisfecha o.ò.-

-¿Insatisfecha¿Y eso que tiene de malo? o.ô.-

-¡Todo lo contrario! n.ñ Eso señala tu positivismo relativo con que ves tu vida sexual.-

Jun y yo nos quedamos mudas ante cierta declaración misma psicóloga de Pilika. Me miraba seria y con vehemencia trataba de hacerme sentir segura de mi poder como mujer. Sonreí agradecía, Jun sólo negó con la cabeza acotando tácitamente q la mocosa ya estaba x completo delirante y en etapa término para ser llevada a un manicomio. u.u

-Si, pero pasa que x culpa de la naturaleza tiene que ser dos en el acto y tienen que ser justamente para que uno satisfaga al otro y tienen que ser dos para…-

-Si, si, lo que sea. El punto ES…-

-¬.¬Û Como decía. Está bien que necesite uno su mantenimiento, pero, chicas¡ME SIENTO HUNDIDA EN UNA DE MIS CRISIS EXISTENCIALES! T.T ¿Qué voy a hacer!-

Y no pude ver como fue que el monstruo de la culpabilidad y de la depresión me agarró de los brazos y me estrelló contra la pared más cercana. Sentía otra vez ese hoyo profundo y horrendo que se formaba en mi estómago y me obligaba a doblarme cayendo recostada en la mesa haciendo rodar algunas cervezas hasta el suelo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y empecé a respirar x la boca, mis pulmones no eran suficientes para poder ayudarme a calmar esta fea ansiedad que siento cada vez que el tema sale de mi garganta.

Siento un par de manos sobre mis cabellos suelto dándome caricias animosas que logran levantarme.

-Jeanne, no creo que sea tan grave o.ò.-

-Pilika, ESTO ES GRAVE. Yo jamás me sentí taaan dislocada acerca de sexo o algo x el estilo¡POR UN CARAJO, ES HAO KIEN ME LA METE! T.T ¡NO DEBERÍA TENER PROBLEMAS! TOT.-

Y ese tipo de lágrimas de frustración x sentir un 'algo' acerca de eso empezaron a salirse de mis ojos en forma chibi. Parecía un perrito pateado x su dueño que había conseguido una mascota mejor y con pedigrí. T.T ¡Q tristeza!

-Eres una exagerada, Jen-chan, quizá es otra cosa la que no te deja vivir feliz¿no?-

-Pues…(_sñif_) algunas veces Haito es tan tierno y amable conmigo que me siento hecha de cristal y la mujer más feliz de mundo como al mejor estilo de Paris Milton y sus zapatos exclusivos TuT.-

-¿Y? o.ô Eso no tiene nada q ver la verdad.-

-Eso me haría sentir más que feliz y querida¿no es verdad, Jun?-

-¡Claro! Pero parece que la muy egoísta cree que…-

-¡No, no es eso! u.ù Pasa que me siento mal porque siempre que hace eso me pone toda horn y pos'…-

-Te lo quieres tirar¿no?-

Asentí algo cohibida, definitivamente me sentía en una sesión entre clases con la consejera de la escuela. Me hablaban lento y me hacían ver que aquellos puntos no…¡que digo! ¬¬Û Sólo son el par de ignorantes que más quiero.

-Miren, sé lo que pasa¿de acuerdo? Sólo me siento algo materialista al pedirle sexo a Haito cuando está siendo tan tierno y amoroso con mi despilfarre de persona.-

-Ahh, osease, culpabilidad del subconsciente u.û.-

Jun y yo nos miramos y luego esta se inclinó con cara de preocupación a hablarle a la chica al tiempo que ponía algunos de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja.

-Oye, en serio, Pilika¿qué te estás metiendo, niña? Empiezas a asustarme Oo.-

-¡Jun! Para que lo sepas, sólo soy consciente de que necesito estudiar algo y hacer más productivas las siguiente (_pausa xa ver su reloj_) 78, 840 horas que voy a permanecer aquí u.ú.-

-¿Ren te está…?-

-¡Si! Ren me ayuda con algo de ciencias y cálculo cada vez que viene a verm…-

-Oigan¿qué hay de mis delirios de anarquista? TwT.-

-Lo siento, onee-san, pasa que ESTA me tiene con la marcación ¬.¬.-

-u.ú ¡Malagradecida!-

-¡YA!-

-¡Bueno! Jeanne, creo que tu problema no está tan grave, sólo hay un error de comunicación y eso hace que formules hipótesis equivocadas u.u.-

-Ah, entiendo. o.o-

Intenté mirar a aquellas sinceras perlas azules que me explicaban el no sé qué de la comunicación del hongo y que el cielo empezaba a caerse. Tonces Jun me mandó un zape regresándome a la realidad.

-¡So bruta, no entendiste ni un pinche rábano de lo que dijo! xD.-

-Por lo menos hago el intento¿no? ¬.¬.-

**o.:.o.:.o**

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH¡Ya Jun, déjame las últimas a mí!-

-¡Que no, mira como estás, tremenda inconciente! Ò.ó.-

Y yo permanecía tirada a un lado de la mesa protagonizando la mejor escena en un bar de mala muerte, sintiendo que estaba sobre el techo y que la gente, osease ese par de maniacas, caminaban en el piso correcto tratando de no caerse. Waaaa, la cabeza se me descuadraba x completo al tiempo que trataba de pensar algo coherente o por lo menos recordar mi apellido. Era tan divertido terminar así que hasta pretendía volarme las pocas latas que allí había y que la pobre Pily se quería tomar a toda costa o hasta por sobre el cadáver de una muy sobria Jun, osease que la mujer es tan ebria, pero tan, tan ebria, digo, le empina tan duro que ¿para que embriagarse? Su cuerpo se aburrió y decidió permanecer sobrio hasta que el infierno se abra y nos trague. Reí estúpidamente al tratar de pararme y ver como es que Pily se le colgaba del cuello a Jun dejándola en el piso al tiempo que se le colocaba a horcajadas encima y comenzaban a reírse psicoseadas x completo. Parecía tan divertido que, bueno, me les uní.

-¡Jeanne¡Estás hecha una vaca, perra¡Me aplastas! xD.-

-¡Te callas antes de que kiera sodomizarte, mierda!-

-¡Pendeja del orto(5), carajo! xD JAJAJA.-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA xD.-

-¡TAKASE!-

Nuestro trío guardó silencio mientras yo me sentaba a un lado y arreglaba un poco mi cabello. Enfoqué mis ojos carmesí en esa pelota andante que al parecer no rodaba, sino que iba firme y de plano hacía retumbar el piso. Tuve la ferviente idea de que la Mole nos iba a hacer compañía.

-Ay¿qué? -.-Ûû.-

-Ya se te terminó el tiempo, tienes que irte.-

-¿QUÉ! NOOOOO¡esta vez fue muy poco, estuvimos con ella a lo más 5 minutos!-

-Vamos, un rato más¿no? No la vemos hasta dentro de…-

Pero no dejó que Jun terminara de hablar xq la tomó del brazo y la hizo levantarse, Pily logró lo mismo al tiempo q se colgaba de la faja de la mini de Jun. Yo me intenté parar x todos los medios, pero me fue imposible, así que tan amable como su boquita la pinta, me dio un tremendo jalón de brazo que me dejó parada fuera del lugar.

-¡Oiga, ni siquiera nos hemos despedido! T.T-

-¡Cállate Usui! Ya tuvieron suficiente de juerga. Tao, llévatela a la enfermería para que le den algo, no sé, cualquier cosa.-

-Si, si.-

Esta tomó a la chica y le indicó que se subiera a su espalda, Pily así lo hizo y no tardó en adherir sus brazos al cuello de la chica linda de cabello verde. Pobre, luego vomitaría como si se hubiera metido un barrilcompleto de whisky comprado en la cachina, digo, luego se enteraría q no era más que té con ron de quemar. xD

Como pudo llegaron hasta donde estaba y después de abrazarlas con fuerza, les di un beso a cada una y se fueron un poco más apuradas x culpa de la custodia de mierda esa. Le lancé una mirada de recelo.

-Sólo fueron un par de chelitas, no es para tant…-

-¡PASAME LA BOTELLAAAAAAAAAA, VOY A BEBERMELA COMPLETAAAAA¡WIIIIIII¡SAQUEN EL RON Y EL TEQUILA, SIIII!-

-..Û De acuerdo, creo que ya me voy...-

-Parece que ni siquiera la buena vida te ha podido reformar¿no?-

Escuché lo que decía, me veía con un dejo de diversión y algo de comprensión, yo le sonreí un poco al tiempo que ella me guiaba hasta la salida. Claro que fue algo lento x lo mismo que parecía borracho triste que ahogó sus penas con algo de cañaso por haber sido expulsado de Alcohólicos Anónimos, pobre, esa gente debe sufrir mucho¿verdad? o.ò En fin, como sea, ni cuenta me di que ya estaba en la salida. Pude ver mi reflejo en las puertas de vidrio oscuro, arreglé un poco mi cabello y salí refregándome uno de mis ojos cansados.

-Tengo tanto sueño…-.-Û-

-¿Jeanne?-

Levanté la vista y sonreí viendo como Haito se adelantaba hacia mí y me recibía en sus brazos, me sentía tan cansada que ni siquiera caminar podía, una ola de sueño estupendamente confortante me había golpeado fuertemente. Me elevé del suelo, Hao me había cargado de un solo movimiento y ahora reía divertido con mi situación de mujer en estado etílico 3.(6)

-Esta vez la hiciste fuerte¿verdad?-

-Si, la ropa ya se secó…-.-Ûû-

-Si, claro xD.-

Me recosté muy cómoda en su pecho hasta que sentí que me depositaba con delicadeza sobre una superficie suave y algo blanda. Me acurruqué al instante haciéndole un poco duro el trabajo de ponerme el cinturón, pero eso no evitó que me diera un lindo beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos a casa, Haito-kun...-

-Si, iremos a casa, mi amor.-

-Pero rápido porque voy a…-x-Û.-

-O.o No, Jeanne, nononono, espérate a…¡NOOOO¡MI TAPIZ NUEVO! TOT.-

-Ay, no jodas, estaba bien feo…-

Y bien, creo esto si será un definitivo…

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué cosa? o.ó.-

-¡Mi tapiz, Jeanne! uOù.-

- ¬.¬Û –

Como decía…

**OwArI xD**

(1)– _Sopla Moco es un papelito doblado elaboradamente y que se usa para hacer ruidos odiosos e infernales y que duele como mierda, presente en algunas, x no decir todas, las aulas de clases donde todo son unos vándalos y los cuadernos Stanford desabundean. xD (OJO! Palabra mía de mí…**desabundean** x3)_

(2)– _Osease, un cambio de tema totalmente radical, naa q ver con lo anterior._

(3)– _Quiere decir pre-menopáusica, tipo que se ponen bien jodidas y no te dejan vivir en paz. xD_

(4)– _Err…¿tengo que explicar q significa¡Busquen en Internet, no! Utilícenlo para tb investigar, no sólo para pervertir sus mentes jóvenes! ¬o¬_

(5)– _Lindo apodo que me puso mi hermanita tan bella. xD jojojo! Pero sólo a ella se lo permito xq LA AMO! u.ú (si, me tiene obsesa u)_

(6)– _Creo que así etiquetan a borrachos al volante después de hacerles la prueba¿no? Si no existe pues lo acabo de inventar. ¬¬Û_

**Notas Finales:**

Un final bastante estúpido, verdad? xD Pero weno, es lo q hay. Espero se hayan divertido y reído tanto como yo al hacerlo y mi nee-san al recibirlo como regalito. En realidad, concuerdo con ella: Fue una de mis mejores obras. n.n

**Gracias x acompañarme** hasta akí, fue encantador recibir sus reviews con sus buenas vibras y amenazas hacia mi persona xa actualizar:

**¡BELLA NEE-SAN!** Tu dejando review SIEMPRE**¡TE ADORO Y AMO CON TODA EL ALMA! **n0n

A las de siempre, q nunca olvidan aparecerse:

_Omi-chan, Taty, Andrea Nefisto, Dokuro-chan, Kisa Tsukasa, Eli Kyoyama, Jawg, Meoiswa, Sakuyita, Princesa Nausicaa_…Uff! En fin, a tods x igual! x3

Se agradece a los lectores invisibles, sé q estaban allí! ¬u¬ Pero bien, se terminó. u.u

No lloren, aún seguiré en xD

**_¡GRACIAS X LEERME, CUIDENSE!_**

Y pronto, Fanfiction será invadido x una super dupla…o.o…xD JOJOJOJO! (_cofcofcof _-.-Û)

**_Estos Somos Nosotros © Juny S. Tao n.n_**


	8. ¡¡ANUNCIO!

_º.º.º.º_

_**PRÓXIMAMENTE**, reinando en diversas secciones de FanFiction, haciendo de las suyas xq se les da la puta gana y demás...o.o_

**SMEXY GALS S.A.**

_**¿Interesada/os?** x3 Pues esperaos, pebleshos…JOJOJOJO!_

**Inauguración: 29 de Marzo Del 2006**

_º.º.º.º_

…_and always remember…_

"_**WE **like** Hotness"**_

_**xD**_

_º.º.º.º_

**_The REAL SMEXY Love is THE YAOI LOVE©_**

_º.º.º.º_

**.: N **-**J :.**


End file.
